Regresar Al Pasado
by Risana Ho
Summary: Una rara técnica lo llevó a ese extraño lugar. ¿Su futuro? ¿Y por qué esos niños le llamaban papá? No lo sabía, pero debía salir de ahí, no quería conocer a la "mamá" de sus "hijos".
1. Chapter 1

_**Discleimer**_: Como siempre tengo que decirlo ¬¬, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Kishimoto-san, yo sólo los manejo a mi conveniencia para hacer mucho SasuNaru XD

.

**Regresar al Pasado**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sasuke saltaba de árbol en árbol hacia la villa de Konoha. Encontrándose en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerles pagar el daño que sufrió su hermano. Apenas se recuperaban del ataque de Pein, pero no le importaba, él sólo quería sacar el odio que tenía en su corazón. Posiblemente encontraría a Naruto, y la sola idea oprimía su pecho. Aunque poco le importaba, sería la oportunidad perfecta de acabar con el _lazo _que lo volvía más débil y lo unía a él. Aquel sentimiento aprisionado en su interior no era bueno para sus planes de venganza. Eliminaría a Uzumaki sin importar nada. Aún si perdía la vida en ello no había vuelta atrás.

Apresuró su paso. Su decisión estaba elegida y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

.

S&N

.

Uchiha llegó a un punto del bosque bastante cerrado. Entre tantos arboles pudo percibir el chakra de una persona. No lo conocía, era bastante extraño. Colocándose en pose defensiva previno un posible ataque, miró hacía todos lados en busca de su agresor, pero sólo identificó a Zetsu -quien lo vigilaba por órdenes de Madara, y el chakra no era de él-. Atenuó más sus sentidos, encontrando a la persona intrusa en la copa de un árbol.

—¡Sal de ahí! —exigió Sasuke en voz autoritaria.

De entre las ramas salió un hombre un poco mayor que Sasuke, de unos 20 años. Cabellos castaños, ojos ámbar y piel clara. Su rostro mostraba determinación, portando una bandana conocida para Uchiha. Un kanji; el nuevo símbolo de las Naciones Unidas. Aquel muchacho castaño lo miró de arriba a abajo sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó de manera severa el moreno.

—Soy tu enemigo —respondió en el mismo tono.

Sendoh Hisoka le sostuvo la mirada por un momento. Sabía que enfrentarse a Uchiha Sasuke no sería fácil, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de las Naciones. Había entrenado muy duro, y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Reafirmó su pose de ataque lanzándose contra Sasuke, éste respondió con rapidez esquivándolo. Ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla. La desventaja era grande y Sendoh lo sabía.

Si quería tener una oportunidad de vencer al traidor, necesitaba realizar su última técnica. De inmediato realizó una serie de sellos. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero si hábil con los Jutsus. Utilizaría el mejor. Terminó los sellos y pronunció el nombre de la técnica, aprovechando una abertura en la defensa de Uchiha.

—¡Jikan Tenso No Jutsu! (técnica de traslado del tiempo).

Si no podía vencerlo, lo mandaría a otro lugar.

Desconcertándose un instante, Sasuke cerró los ojos por el destello, escuchando a lo lejos el llamado de su nombre.

.

S&N

.

Naruto llegó jadeante al lugar donde sintió el chakra de Uchiha. Sin embargo, al ver que desaparecía frente a sus ojos no dudó en gritarle.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste-ttebayo?! —cuestionó enojado al castaño.

—Sólo hice mi trabajo, era muy peligroso.

—No tenías derecho. ¡¿En dónde está?!

El muchacho sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ante la mueca afligida del rubio. Podía sentir la desesperación en su voz. Bajó la mirada, limitándose a contestar.

—Lo mandé a otra época en el tiempo.

Uzumaki parpadeó incrédulo.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Es una técnica de mi aldea, requiere de mucho chakra y es prohibida —respondió—. Es muy efectiva, pero no sé exactamente a qué fecha fue a dar.

El menor sintió su corazón contraerse nuevamente, pero negó de inmediato. No se daría por vencido hasta encontrarlo y regresarlo a la aldea. Se lo prometió a sí mismo y lo cumpliría.

—¿Lo puedes regresar? —preguntó con esperanza en sus azules ojos.

—No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado —admitió Sendoh con sinceridad. Al ver los ojos opacos de Uzumaki intentó darle ánimos—. Pero buscaré la forma de traerlo. Sólo con una condición.

—¿Cual-ttebayo?

—Que te hagas responsable de él, es alguien muy peligroso. Y creo que tú eres la única persona que puede hacerlo.

Naruto no dudó en asentir. Al menos existía una oportunidad.

.

S&N

.

Sintió una gran onda de aire pegar contra su cuerpo. Apretó sus parpados con fuerza, ocupó sus brazos para cubrirse, e intentó reunir chakra en sus pies para no salir volando del lugar. Pero no lo logró, por alguna razón parecía bastante débil. Y sin fuerzas salió volando, estrellándose contra un par de árboles. El estruendo llamó la atención de dos personas que pasaban por ahí; un grupo de ANBU´S.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —inquirió un joven, mirando a todos lados.

—Sí, capitán. Hay que averiguar —respondió su acompañante.

El otro asintió, dirigiéndose al punto del sonido.

…o…

Permanecía mareado, el golpe recibido lo aturdió bastante. Trató de incorporarse con ayuda de un tronco. Observó su alrededor, comprobando que seguía en el bosque de Konoha, aquel tipo lo había tomado desprevenido y le haría pagar el insulto con su vida. Sólo esperaba que no llegara Naruto a empeorar las cosas -reconoció su voz instantes atrás-.

Intentó dar un paso, pero su cuerpo le falló por una sensación extraña. Ignoró el malestar, continuando a paso lento sosteniéndose de cualquier cosa. Siguió así hasta percibir dos chakras acercándose a él. Al observar sus mascaras, maldijo su suerte por verse rodeado de un par de ANBU´S. Quiso ponerse en defensa, sin lograrlo. Cayó al suelo perdiendo un poco de lucidez, escuchó los pasos acercándose, y una frase sinsentido para él.

_«¡Otou-san!»_

Fue lo último asimilado antes de perderse en su subconsciente. Un ANBU corrió a sostenerlo evitando golpearlo contra el suelo.

—¿Está bien, Capitán?

—Sí, sólo perdió la consciencia. Aunque no sé que hace aquí, se suponía que llegaría dentro de una semana. Esta vez me sorprendió.

—Al parecer no se encuentra muy bien.

Su compañero asintió.

—Tienes razón, debemos llevarlo al hospital.

—De acuerdo.

El joven con la máscara de lobo tomó a Sasuke, cargándolo sobre su hombro. A una gran velocidad se dirigieron al hospital de la aldea.

…o…

En la habitación del hospital, Suzaku caminaba de un lado a otro, bastante inquieto. Miró de reojo el durmiente rostro Sasuke y negó varias veces. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? No debería estar postrado en esa cama, sino en una misión de rango S de una semana. Suspiró, recargándose en la pared. Esperó unos minutos, notando el parpadeo en el cuerpo sobre la cama.

Sasuke abrió los ojos por completo, notando una habitación blanca y no el bosque. Identificó el olor del antiséptico, pensando en un hospital -posiblemente de Konoha-. Comprendiendo la situación, levantó la sabana que lo cubría para verificar algún sello o una atadura, pero se extrañó al no encontrar nada. Intentó levantarse pero una voz lo detuvo.

—No es buena idea que haga eso —escuchó a un lado. ¿El mismo ANBU del bosque?

Al girar su cabeza casi cae de la cama. Le sorprendió ver al muchacho recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sin la máscara de ANBU dejaba notar sus cabellos negros y su piel blanca. Y sobre todo, unos expresivos ojos azules. Sin embargo no fue la razón de su asombro, sino su parecido con él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó con frialdad entrecerrando los ojos.

El menor sonrió, acercándose a la cama.

—¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí, Otou-san? —preguntó un poco confundido.

Sasuke parpadeó incrédulo, disimulándolo al instante. ¿Por qué insistía en llamarlo de esa manera?

—No te reconozco, yo no tengo hijos —habló de manera tajante.

Suzaku suspiró resignado.

—Obaa-chan dijo que probablemente sufriste un ataque en la misión. Piensa que perdiste la memoria temporalmente por algún Jutsu —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Uchiha frunció el ceño. Él no había perdido nada, estaba muy cuerdo en cuanto a sus recuerdos y no lo conocía. No tenía hijos -mucho menos con alguien de Konoha-. Parecía una broma pesada y mataría al responsable. Quiso cuestionarlo, pero la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos personas más. Al verlo sobre la cama, se lanzaron contra él, abrazándolo en el proceso. Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos. ¿Quien se atrevía a abrazarlo de esa forma?

No obstante su pregunta mental fue resuelta al escuchar sus voces.

—¡Otou-san, me tenías muy preocupada! —pronunció la joven.

—A mi también, Otou-san. Venimos en cuanto Suzaku-nii nos avisó —fue el turno del otro niño.

Tardó en regresar de su asombro, separándolos de él. Eran sólo unos niños de bonitos ojos azules y cabellos negros. La joven con reflejos azulados y el más pequeño de reflejos rojizos.

—No me toquen. ¿Quién rayos son ustedes? —cuestionó de mala gana. A cada minuto entendía menos.

Ambos niños parpadearon incrédulos.

—¡Pero qué dices, Otou-san! Soy Natsu. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? —habló con tristeza la niña.

—Y yo, soy Tsuzuki —se señaló a sí mismo el más pequeño.

Suzaku intervino. No le gustaba verlos tristes.

—No se preocupen, es una amnesia temporal. Pronto será el mismo de siempre —les sonrió—. Mejor lo llevamos a casa para que descanse —trató de animarlos.

Ambos asintieron. Natsu volvió a hablar.

—Pero, Nii-san, recuerda lo que pasó —susurró un tanto nerviosa.

Suzaku lo meditó un momento.

—Tienes razón, entonces no lo podemos llevar a casa. Lo mejor será ir al apartamento del centro.

Uchiha sólo los observaba, parecían ignorarlo mientras hablaban de no sé qué cosa. No sabía porque, pero quiso estar molesto con ellos, sin lograrlo. Había algo _raro_ en ellos que no podía descifrar.

—¿Tú qué dices, Otou-san? —preguntó contento Tsuzuki, provocando que saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Les dije que no me llamen así —no estaba realmente molesto, pero debía mantener su pose fría. Él era un genio y debía analizar la situación para sacarle provecho. Lo mejor seria seguirles el juego. No parecía que fueran a encerrarlo. Si los acompañaba, podría salir de la aldea sin ser notado. Le costaría tratarlos de manera amable, pero su objetivo lo ameritaba—. Está bien, vamos a donde ustedes digan —concordó con voz tranquila.

Escuchando el tono tranquilo, les animó. Su padre estaba enfermo y ellos tratarían que pronto fuera él mismo de siempre.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Tsuzuki.

—Pero antes quiero que me demuestren algo… —los menores asistieron. Una duda en su mente desde que escuchó la palabra "papá". Podría ser una broma, o de lo contrario, se relacionaba con la rara técnica que lo afectó. De igual forma debía comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras—. Dicen que son mis hijos. ¿Cierto? —afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza—. Eso significa que son Uchiha… ¿Pueden mostrarme el Sharingan?

Y ahí la cuestión. Determinar si lo que decían era verdad o no.

Los tres se miraron confundidos pero accedieron, después de todo él fue quien los entrenó en su kekegenkai.

—Por supuesto.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de Sasuke, los tres sacaron el sharingan en su máximo esplendor. No tenía duda, aquel sitio estaba relacionado con la extraña técnica utilizada por el tipo castaño. Aunque la pregunta más importante era otra: ¿Cómo saldría de ahí?

.

S&N

.

Caminando entre las calles -de lo que suponía era Konoha- miraba los diferentes edificios. ¿Tanto cambió la aldea desde su huida? No, eso no parecía el avance de tres años, sino de una década. Y corroboró su teoría; ese lugar se relacionaba con la técnica temporal de la que fue víctima. Significaba que… ¿Ese era su futuro?

Dejó su pregunta a un lado cuando pasó por el aparador de una tienda. No evitó observar su reflejo. Todo el tiempo se sintió raro, pero no esperó esa imagen. Desde que llegó ahí no se había observado en un espejo. Ahora comprendía el porqué esos niños le llamaban _papá_. En el reflejo se detallaba, no a un joven de diecisiete años, sino a un Sasuke bastante "madurito" con más de treinta años. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Por la impresión del momento? Observaba con determinación sus facciones, no un adolescente, un adulto. No tan viejo, pero tampoco parecía un muchacho joven.

Natsu se percató del escaneo de su padre hacia su persona.

—No te preocupes, Otou-san, tú siempre serás muy guapo —le sonrió.

Sasuke no supo porque, pero esa sonrisa le pareció bastante familiar. Y a todo eso, si ellos "eran sus hijos". ¿En dónde estaba la madre de los tres?

No lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Suficiente tenía con su problema para aumentarle una loca más a su lista. Sin embargo, lo más confuso era el hecho de haberse casado con una mujer de la aldea que juró eliminar. No quiso pensar y siguió caminando siguiendo a sus "hijos". Lo tenía que averiguar tarde o temprano. ¿No? ¿Para qué atormentarse? Tal vez ni siquiera la quería y sólo la había _utilizado_ para renacer su Clan.

¿Qué malo podría suceder?

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, pues aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic para seguir mi camino del SasuNaru XD Siempre he querido hacer un fic de este tema, así que espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n, se que aun tengo mas fics por actualizar, pero como siempre no pude resistirme a subirlo XD, pero claro como siempre les digo, si les gusta pues lo sigo, sino, pues me quedo solo con los demás u.u Por cierto les dejo el link para que vean la imagen de los tres hermanos, no soy muy buena describiendo la ropa, por eso les dejo la imagen n.n**_

risana-ho. deviantart art/ Regresando -Al- Pasado-186707205

_**Entonces que dicen, merece una oportunidad? Espero que si XD Bueno me voy! Y que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Por unos minutos recorrieron la plaza principal de la villa, Sasuke no sabía a dónde lo llevaban. Durante su camino notó que sus "hijos" eran muy conocidos, la mayoría de las personas los saludaban cortésmente y uno que otro les sonreía -y a él también-. Uchiha esperaba miradas de odio, no de respeto. Con lo cambiado del lugar no se sentía a gusto. Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, la tonta técnica le afectó más de lo imaginado. Suzaku notó el malestar de su padre e inmediatamente lo detuvo, los otros dos también se acercaron a ayudar.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó preocupada la morena, observando el apacible rostro de su padre.

—¡Hay que apurarnos a llegar a casa! —gritó con urgencia el más pequeño.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? Siempre pensé que papá era muy fuerte, pero terminó su misión en un tiempo record. Solo han pasado unos días —habló Suzaku, cargando a Sasuke sobre su hombro.

—Sí, eso es raro —concordó Natsu, parándose de repente al llegar a una observación—. Oigan —llamó la atención de sus hermanos—. ¿Cómo le avisaremos a Otou-chan?

—¿Crees que sea prudente avisarle? Se fue por un día para calmar el asunto de la revuelta de los territorios vecinos y llegará mañana temprano. Creo que debemos esperar y no preocuparlo —respondió serio el mayor.

Manteniéndose ajeno a su conversación, Tsuzuki seguía formulando ciertas cuestiones en su morena cabecita. No dudó en sacarlas para hacérselas saber.

—¿Se han dado cuenta, que no ha preguntado quien es nuestra "madre"? —inquirió dudoso.

Los mayores asintieron.

—Parece que no quisiera saberlo —se apresuró a contestar Natsu—. Aunque perdió la memoria temporalmente, creo que no quiere saberlo. Sino, ya nos hubiese preguntado desde el principio.

—¿Le diremos quién es cuando despierte? —volvió a interrogar el menor.

—No lo sé. ¿Nos creerá? —Suzaku sabía que su padre apenas les creía que ellos eran sus hijos, como para aceptar que no tenían _madre_—. Lo mejor será llegar a casa, después veremos que haremos. Sería bueno ir dándole pistas poco a poco.

Natsu y Tsuzuki aceptaron. Su hermano mayor siempre tenía buenas ideas. Apresuraron su paso a llegar a su segunda casa. La principal se encontraba en el barrio Uchiha.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha actual._

Naruto seguía dando vueltas en la gran habitación, donde podían verse varios pergaminos regados por el suelo, una gran cantidad de libros abiertos y algunos papeles bastante viejos. Entre todo aquel desorden, podía percibirse a otra persona atenta a la lectura de un manuscrito. Uzumaki admiraba el esfuerzo del castaño, pero no estaba tranquilo.

—¿Aún no encuentras nada, Sendoh-san?

Sendoh negó ligeramente con la cabeza. No sabía por qué -después de librarse de Uchiha- accedió ayudar al rubio.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun —respondió cansado. Los enemigos seguían en el campo de batalla—. Pero si no lo has notado, la guerra sigue. ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlos en vez de traer de regreso a un traidor?

Uzumaki arrugó su entrecejo, comprendía la importancia de la batalla. Sin embargo, antes de ir en busca de Uchiha, derrotó a Madara y Kabuto. Sólo quedaban algunos rebeldes. Pensaba que sería su oportunidad para enfrentarse a Sasuke, pero nunca imaginó que Sendoh lo enviara a otra época.

—Los demás están haciéndose cargo. Además, Sasuke es importante para mí, y lo voy a traer de regreso-ttebayo.

Hisoka suspiró, dijera lo que dijera el menor no daría su brazo a torcer.

—Mi técnica es muy efectiva —habló, volviendo a posar sus ojos ámbar en los escritos—. Lo malo, es no saber a qué fecha fue a parar. Podría ser el pasado, o el futuro, o en el peor de los casos a una dimensión alterna —explicó con sencillez.

Por tantas palabras Naruto pareció mareado.

—No entendí nada-ttebayo.

—En simples palabras, Naruto-kun; en estos momentos Sasuke está en ente mismo lugar, en Konoha, sólo que en un tiempo diferente.

Uzumaki intentó comprender las palabras.

—Dices que el teme está en el futuro o en el pasado de la aldea… —el castaño asintió, Naruto prosiguió—. ¿Eso no quiere decir que se encontrará con su otro yo?

El mayor parpadeó sorprendido, Uzumaki había entendido mejor de lo esperado. No sólo eso, formuló una pregunta bastante interesante.

—Es lo más probable, en ese lugar está su "yo" de ese tiempo, ya sea un adulto o un niño. Como te dije antes, esta técnica es prohibida, y no tengo los datos completos en cuanto al resultado. Por eso debo buscar con detenimiento en estos escritos.

—¡Entonces invéntate algo para regresarlo-ttebayo! —exclamó con voz alta.

—¡Es lo que intento, pero no dejas concentrarme! —respondió alterado. Tanta insistencia le estaba sacando de quicio, ni que fuera su novio o su esposo quien se perdió. Ante tal pensamiento le vino una duda a la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué tanto interés en él? —cuestionó interesado—. Sólo es un traidor.

Naruto bajó levemente la mirada, ni él mismo sabía por qué tanta insistencia. Contestó lo primero que pensó. Aunque aquel sentimiento en su corazón rebasaba con creces esas palabras.

—Porque él, es el _lazo_ más importante que tengo-ttebayo.

Por el tono de voz y las palabras, Hisoka sintió remordimiento.

—Está bien, Naruto-kun, trataré de averiguar lo que sea para ayudarte —intentó animarlo.

Uzumaki recompuso su semblante, volviendo a sonreír. No se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ante la situación. Con determinación en sus ojos azules, se sentó junto al castaño y tomó un pergamino comenzando a leerlo. Lo ayudaría con eso, y una vez que descubrieran el paradero de Uchiha haría lo que fuera para regresarlo. Esperaba que Sasuke -en cualquier lugar que estuviera- se encontrara a salvo.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura._

La casa permanecía vacía, casi nunca la ocupaban ya que su hogar residía en el antiguo barrio Uchiha. Sólo por circunstancias "especiales" no podían ir a esa residencia. Suzaku subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación que siempre ocupaban sus padres cuando pasaban la noche ahí. Dejó al mayor sobre la cama. El lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío; la cama, un closet y un buró. Éste último adornado por una fotografía en donde aparecían sus dos hermanos y él. No solo ellos, también sus padres. Uno con una amplia sonrisa y el otro con una menos perceptible pero aun así, contento. Tomó la fotografía, guardándola en su bolsillo, no era prudente dejarla en la habitación.

Acomodó las sabanas y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la sala con sus hermanos.

—Lo dejé en el cuarto, espero que descanse bien —mencionó, llegando junto a ellos.

—¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Llamamos a tía Sakura a que lo revise? —preguntó el menor.

—No, ella no está. Fue a una misión de recolección de hierbas medicinales —Natsu desechó la idea al instante—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras ustedes dos… ¿por qué no van al barrio a traer algo de ropa y otras cosas para pasar la noche?

—Tienes razón, no creo que se despierte tan pronto.

—Nos vemos al rato.

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes salieron. Natsu se quedaría en la casa, necesitaba hacer la cena.

_.o._

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose algo mareado. Le dolía el cuerpo, parecía que le habían dado una paliza. Pensó en un loco sueño pero -por desgracia-, encontrarse en una habitación desconocida afirmaba su inestable realidad. Optó por sentarse en la cama a pensar. Analizaría cuidadosamente su situación.

En primera, estaba cien por ciento seguro que ese lío era obra de la extraña técnica del hombre del bosque. Exactamente después del impacto sus problemas comenzaron. Al menos sabía el origen de su desastre. El problema recaía en _regresar al pasado_. Siendo su futuro, no descartaba encontrase con otro Sasuke, el verdadero padre de esos niños. Recordaba algo mencionado por Suzaku; se suponía que "él" había ido a una misión de rango S al país de la Roca y no regresaría en una semana. Ese sería su tiempo límite para encontrar una solución antes de toparse con su "yo" de ese lugar. Pero existía otra cuestión; su _esposa._

La mujer de la cual, no sabía el porqué se había casado (o al menos eso imaginaba). Si hacía memoria, en la aldea no había muchas personas con ojos azules. De hecho, los únicos que conocía con esos rasgos eran Ino y…

_Naruto._

Aquel revoltoso rubio tenía el mismo tono de ojos, porque los de Yamanaka eran muy diferentes. Los de ella se veían opacos, pero los de Naruto eran brillantes, llenos de luz y alegría. Profundos. Admitía internamente que siempre le gustó aquel tono de ojos.

Negó con fuerza.

¿En qué pensaba? Naruto no se casaría con él. Y no podía tener hijos. Probablemente su esposa no era de la aldea y sólo la escogió por el parecido de sus ojos a los de Naruto. Al pensar en esa posibilidad se sintió aún más patético. Buscar un remplazo era algo peor que patético. Suspiró con frustración, pero esos pensamientos lo llevaron a otras cuestiones.

¿En dónde estaba _Naruto_ de ese lugar? ¿Se habría casado con la tartamuda Hyuuga? ¿Tendría una familia?

A pesar de todo -sin saber porque aceptar eso le dolía un poco- esperaba que sí. Tal vez Uzumaki tenía una familia y cumplía su sueño de ser Hokage. Con la fuerza de la curiosidad se levantó de la cama. Hacerles un pequeño interrogatorio a sus _hijos_ le ayudaría a comprender muchas cosas. Aprovecharía su "amnesia" para saciar sus incertidumbres. Con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta. Esperaba que su rubio ex-compañero estuviera bien. De esa manera, su patética vida -refiriéndose a su pasado, por así decirlo- se sentiría menos culpable.

Con dificultad bajó al final de las escaleras, no escuchó voces, pero un agradable olor llegó a su olfato, al parecer alguien cocinaba. ¿Sería su esposa? En ese instante se sintió nervioso. Después de todo, hablaba de su _futuro_, no de cualquier cosa sin importancia, lo que viviría (si regresaba a su tiempo). Sin embargo, antes de entrar a la cocina se golpeó mentalmente. Comportándose como un idiota no solucionaría nada, él no era un cobarde. Dejó su nerviosismo de lado, entrando a la cocina. Se tranquilizó un poco al notar que era _su hija_, parecía muy concentrada.

La morena terminó y posó sus azules ojos sobre él.

—¡Papá, no deberías levantarte!

—No me gusta estar acostado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, discutir con su moreno padre era imposible.

—Siéntate, te serviré un té mientras esperamos a mis hermanos.

—¿A dónde fueron?

—A traer unas cosas a la casa del barrio.

—¿Vivimos en el barrio Uchiha? ¿Por qué no vamos a ese lugar?

—Es que pasó algo, que no tiene mucho caso contarte —respondió nerviosa. —Mejor relájate, aquí estaremos bien.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos, y por la puerta de la cocina aparecieron los otros morenos. Llevaban algunas cajas que dejaron en el suelo antes de sentarse junto a Sasuke.

—No deberías estar aquí, necesitas reposo —reclamó Suzaku a su lado.

—No estoy inválido —contestó el mayor de mala gana. No le gustaba que lo trataran como a un inútil. No obstante, aprovechando el momento preguntaría sobre su _cónyuge_—. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está su madre? No la he visto desde que llagamos —intentó sonar lo más tranquilo y casual posible, un Uchiha siempre aguarda las apariencias.

—Nosotros no tenemos una _mamá _—se apresuro a decir el menor.

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Eran huérfanos de madre? No pudo evitar inquirir.

—¿Está muerta?

Ellos rieron nerviosos.

—No exactamente, es que… no es eso, sólo es difícil de explicar —Suzaku intentó formar un argumento coherente. Sus hermanos le pidieron con la mirada que él explicara la situación.

Sasuke alzó una de sus finas cejas sin entender por completo el comportamiento de su hijo mayor. Parecía algo que no le querían decir.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó un poco fastidiado.

Suzaku quedó mudo buscando las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo el silencio en la cocina fue interrumpido por el sonido de una estridente voz que todos reconocieron a la perfección.

—¡¿Están en casa-ttebayo?! —gritaron desde la entrada.

Los cuatro morenos parpadearon sorprendidos al ver entrar por la puerta a _esa_ persona. ¿No se suponía que llegaría hasta el otro día? La suerte no los acompañaba.

—Así que aquí están —dijo sonriendo.

Acercándose a ellos, le revolvió el cabello a Suzaku. Después fue con Natsu y Tsuzuki dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Todo esto ante la interrogante mirada de Uchiha, preguntándose si ese hombre rubio era Naruto.

Poseía un gran parecido con el cuarto Hokage, pero Naruto tenía los ojos más grandes y redondos, no como el otro que eran rasgados. Se veía algo mayor, no viejo, pero tampoco un joven de dieciséis años -como la última vez que lo vio-. Seguía sorprendido. ¿Por qué trataba a sus hijos con tanta familiaridad?

Al notar el mutismo de Sasuke, Namikaze se acercó al rostro del moreno. Puso una de sus manos sobre la pálida frente para ver si tenía fiebre o algo, pero todo parecía normal. Aunque las miradas nerviosas de sus hijos no ayudaban en mucho.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Porque me ves así- ttebayo? —cuestionó—. ¿Acaso no te alegras de ver a tu adorado _esposo_? —continuó con una media sonrisa.

Sus hijos no pudieron evitar darse una palmada en la frente. Con ese comentario, Naruto la había cagado. Tanto evitaron el tema y tratarlo con calma, para que llegara Namikaze y lo dijera de golpe.

¡No tenía tacto!

Y por el semblante incrédulo del pálido rostro de Uchiha (que no sabían si era por la sorpresa o por su actual estado) lo comprobaron. Mientras el pobre rubio no supo qué pasaba. En la mente de Sasuke sólo se repetía una y otra vez esa palabra: _esposo._

Sin advertirlo todo se volvió negro, cayendo al suelo de la impresión.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, pasándome por aquí con un nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado XD, es que la verdad no había tenido tiempo de escribir, y ahora que entre a la escuela me va a costar un poco mas, pero eso sí, tratare de seguir con todos mis fics n.n, sobre todo porque ustedes me alientan a seguir n.n**_

_**Bien, pasando al fic XD, pues apareció Naru-chan XD, aunque el del pasado no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, el también quiere a su teme ¬¬, jajaja, y pobre de sus hijos tratando de cuidarlo y al final le dijo XD**_

_**En serio espero que sea de su agrado, y pues pasando a otra cosa muy importante para mí, déjenme agradecerles a todas las personas que se pasaron a dejar un comentario para que esta historia continuara n.n, les agradezco de todo corazón a: saskenaru, **__), xxHiro-sanNya-8059X3, katsura-hime, tsukimine12, DGHA, Miss-leisy, kaii-chn, nelira, ani-chan, sasuna uchiha, Daneshka Boticcelli__**, **__CELESTE KAIRI .C.K__**, **__anniezaddie, Ai-chan, Ayame Chan, InArIuZUMaKiUcHiHaNya, luna, setsuna-GW__**, **__kotoko-noda__** y **__Dark Lia__**.**_

_**Ahora sí creo que es todo por el momento n.n**_

_**Nos vemos! Y que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

En aquel claro del bosque un ANBU de Konoha permanecía rodeado por varios ninjas renegados, todos ellos armados y listos para atacar. Pero no contaron que aquel shinobi de la hoja sacaría su katana cubierta con chakra de tipo rayo y los envistiera de un solo golpe. Una vez que todos los enemigos estuvieron en el suelo, aquel ninja se quitó la máscara de halcón dejando ver su sharingan activado. Pasó con desgano su vista alrededor y en un simple movimiento sacudió su espada eliminando la sangre acumulada. Todo ante la mirada impresionada de su guía.

—Parece muy ansioso, Sasuke-san —mencionó de manera tranquila el hombre de la aldea de la Roca. Éste lo guiaba en su misión; infiltrarse en una guarida cerca de los límites de la misma aldea, para exterminar a los ninjas renegados que amenazaban atacar la villa. La Tsuchikage había pedido ayuda a Konoha, enviado a su mejor hombre.

Ante el comentario del guía Uchiha no contestó. Su rostro seguía apacible, aunque su acompañante tenía razón. Sentía algo de inquietud, y no sabía de dónde provenía ese malestar. Había algo que lo inquietaba.

—Parece distraído —volvió a mencionar el hombre.

Sasuke por fin respondió.

—No, solo quiero terminar pronto. Hay que seguir.

Saltó a un árbol y comenzó su camino. El otro no dijo nada y lo siguió. Uchiha sólo esperaba que durante su ausencia todo estuviera bien. Si no, correría sangre. Y él se encargaría personalmente de derramarla.

.

S&N

.

Naruto permanecía sentado en el amplio sillón de la estancia, mantenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Frente a él, sus tres hijos lo miraban nerviosos. Sabían que cuando su rubio padre ocupaba esa posición, estaban en problemas. Y con su situación actual era mucho peor -el moreno recostado en la habitación de arriba no pasaba desapercibido-. Después de unos minutos más, Namikaze por fin abrió sus azules ojos contemplando con reproche a sus retoños.

—Y bien, ¿quién va a explicarme que está pasando-ttebayo?

Los tres tragaron saliva, pero Suzaku -al ser el mayor- sería quien explicaría. En momentos como ese no le gustaba ser el primogénito, y menos cuando su padre ponía una cara seria. Aunque no entendía porque los regañaba si él había metido la pata. Admitía era algo raro y alarmante.

¿Cuántas veces puedes ver a Uchiha Sasuke desmayarse de la impresión?

Ninguna.

Por dicha razón su estado de salud sacó el lado sobreprotector y serio de Naruto.

—Te lo íbamos a decir, Otou-chan.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo regresara? Saben que ustedes son mi familia, lo más importante que tengo y si les pasa algo a cualquiera de ustedes tengo el derecho de saberlo de inmediato —suspiró tranquilizándose un poco y relajando sus facciones—. ¿Por qué no me dijeron sobre el regreso de su padre? Y que está enfermo-ttebayo.

—A nosotros también nos sorprendió cuando llegó. De hecho, fue Suzaku nii-san quien lo encontró en el bosque —respondió la morena.

—¡Es cierto, Otou-chan! —acordó Suzaku—. Me pareció raro encontrarlo ahí. Se suponía que estaría de misión por una semana.

Naruto asintió, él mismo le asignó la misión. Una peligrosa de rango S -no que quisiera matar a su esposo- Sasuke era el indicado para realizarla.

—¿Por eso se desmayó? —preguntó algo confundido.

—Hay algo más que tienes que saber —se apresuró a decir el más pequeño notando que su padre se había calmado.

Mientras Naruto solo abrió más sus azules ojos.

—¡¿Mas?!

Suzaku asintió un poco contrariado, venia la parte la parte complicada del asunto.

—Al parecer, Otou-san tiene pérdida de memoria. Es algo temporal, pero por ahora no recuerda nada —suspiró esperando la reacción del mayor.

Namikaze se levantó de golpe del sillón, impresionado, pero sobre todo preocupado.

—¿No sabe quién es él?

—Calma, Otou-chan —habló el mayor sentándose a su lado—. Es raro, de hecho si sabe quién es, solamente no se acuerda de nosotros.

—Aunque tampoco recuerda que está casado contigo, por eso se desmayó de la impresión —prosiguió Natsu, lo cual provocó que fuera su turno de mirarlo con reproche—. Le íbamos a contar poco a poco, pero tú se lo dijiste de golpe Otou-chan.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención-ttebayo —Naruto rió nervioso resacándose la nuca, pero se recompuso al recordar el problema—. Entonces lo único que podemos hacer será dejarlo descansar.

—No te preocupes, veras que se recupera pronto —apoyó Tsuzuki, abrazándolo—. Nosotros estaremos contigo. ¿Verdad?

Tanto Suzaku como Natsu, asintieron con una sonrisa. Naruto en verdad lo agradeció. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Aunque él nunca se detenía ante nada, y ese problema también lo solucionaría. Tal vez si lo ayudaba a recordar se recuperaría. Sonrió ante la idea.

Sasuke iba a recordar porque iba a recordar. De eso Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto se encargaría.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha actual_

Las calles de Konoha seguían con rastros visibles de la guerra. Aunque ésta había terminado, aun quedaba la recuperación de los bienes materiales. Ellos sufrían un mayor daño debido al primer ataque de Pein. Pero sin importar esos inconvenientes, los aldeanos se esforzaban en las actividades de reconstrucción para su villa. Sólo una persona parecía ajena a ellos.

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo llevando consigo varios libros de diferentes procedencias. No tomaba en cuenta a nadie, dedicándose a llegar a su destino.

—¡Naruto-kun!

Uzumaki paró al escuchar su nombre, volteó a la dirección de la voz, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, Sai. ¿Cuándo llegaste a la aldea-ttebayo? —preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

—Llegué anoche, pero no tuve tiempo de saludarte —respondió mostrando su típica sonrisa fingida. Pero su semblante cambió al notar el poco ánimo del rubio. Tenía una idea de quién era el culpable—. Por cierto, supe del ataque que sufrió Sasuke-kun.

¡Qué rápido corrían las noticias! Naruto asintió, suspirando frustrado.

—Creo que todos lo saben, y están felices de eso-ttebayo —admitió utilizando un poco de sarcasmo.

Sai lo miró fijamente.

—No todos, al parecer tú lo echas de menos —volvió a sonreír—. Lo quieres mucho. ¿Cierto?

Naruto se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar tal declaración -que no estaba del todo equivocada-.

—¡Qué cosas dices, Sai! ¡Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y por eso me preocupo por él! —intentó sonar creíble. Convenciéndose a sí mismo—. Sendoh-san está haciendo lo posible para ayudarlo… —prosiguió recordando al castaño—. ¡Sobre todo porque fue él quien lo mandó a quien-sabe-dónde con su extraña técnica-ttebayo! —con dificultad alzó uno de sus puños, amenazando a un Sendoh imaginario.

El ANBU rió de verdad, observando la determinación del rubio. Uzumaki le había enseñado muchas cosas y era tiempo de hacer algo por él.

—Déjame ayudarte, Naruto-kun.

Uzumaki dejó de hacer berrinche, concentrándose en las repentinas palabras del moreno.

—¿Qué?

—En el ANBU Raíz existen muchos libros de técnicas prohibidas. Y ahora que Danzo-sama murió, puedo buscar en ellos. Tal vez encuentre algo de utilidad.

—No quiero causarte problemas-ttebayo.

—No te preocupes, sé qué harás lo que sea por Sasuke-kun. No te detendrás hasta traerlo de vuelta, y yo te ayudaré con eso.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó algo dudoso, pero agradecido.

Sai pareció pensárselo un poco. Al final mostró una sonrisa sincera, de esas que escasas veces pueden apreciarse en su pálido rostro.

—Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, Naruto-kun.

El Jinchuuriki también sonrió: sus amigos siempre lo apoyarían.

Despidiéndose del ANBU apresuró su paso hacia a la torre Hokage, tenía que decirle a Sendoh la buena noticia. Probablemente por fin tendrían la importante fecha para rescatar a Uchiha. Su corazón latía fuerte de solo pensarlo. ¡Volvería a ver a Sasuke! Y no permitiría que se marchara otra vez. Ese sería su nuevo propósito a cumplir.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura _

Sasuke despertó adolorido -como últimamente-, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido; la cocina, sus "hijos" y una voz diferente. Naruto entró a su casa, y dijo que era su…

¡Esposo!

Levantándose rápido de la cama revisó alrededor, al mismo tiempo acomodando las piezas de su mente desquiciada. Recordaba perfectamente lo pronunciado por Naruto. Y después todo se volvió negro por la impresión. ¡Digno Uchiha -y sádico vengador- había resultado!

Formó una sonrisa perturbadora burlándose de sí mismo. Parecía un completo idiota.

Después de auto-insultarse, fijó sus oscuras orbes al exterior de la ventana, notando la noche; el oscuro cielo y la resplandeciente luna lo indicaban con claridad. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse y salir corriendo por la ventana. No porque que fuera un cobarde, simplemente por el bien de su salud mental. Aunque admitía internamente que -ignorando su razonamiento- su corazón estaba hasta cierto punto satisfecho.

¿Le parecía bien ser el esposo de Naruto? ¿Ser parte de la familia de ese revoltoso e hiperactivo rubio que lo único que hacía era sacarlo de sus casillas? Tal vez la ligera y sutil sonrisa -si podía llamársele así a ese movimiento de labios- decía demasiado.

Concentrado en sus pasamientos, Sasuke ignoró a la persona que lo veía desde la puerta. Suzaku pareció aliviado observando el rostro sereno de su padre, y no dándose topes contra la pared como había imaginado.

—Papá, me alegra que estés mejor —habló Suzaku, caminado hacia la cama y colocando la cena en el buró.

Sasuke asintió tranquilo.

—¿En dónde está Naruto?

El de ojos azules rió algo nervioso.

—Otou-chan está abajo, quería venir pero no sabíamos si estarías bien. Nos preocupamos mucho.

Por alguna razón comenzaba a tenerle cierto cariño a ese joven tan parecido a él. No le gustaba verlo preocupado.

-—Sólo estoy confundido.

Suzaku sonrió ligeramente. Su padre ya no lo miraba mal, y su tono de voz empezaba a ser el de antes.

—Lo sabemos —concordó dirigiéndose a la salida. Deseaba contarles a los demás—. ¿Quieres que llame a Otou-chan?

Sasuke dudó por unos segundos. La idea no era de todo mala; enfrentaría nuevamente a Uzumaki, aunque en un contexto bastante diferente y sin técnicas de por medio. Pero al fin y al cabo era el mismo usuratonkachi. ¿No? Asintió y el menor salió.

Suzaku no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Sabía lo mucho que se querían sus padres, y verlos alejados y distantes era bastante perturbador. Si estaban juntos las cosas mejorarían… o eso esperaba.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha actual _

Otro día y la habitación seguía en las mismas condiciones; con un montón de libros tirados en el suelo, pergaminos abiertos en el escritorio y papeles extendidos alrededor. Pero lo que más sobresalía, eran las muecas cansadas de las dos personas ahí. Naruto bostezó por décima vez.

—Te ves cansado, Naruto-kun —dijo Sendoh, concentrando sus ojos ámbar en un agotado rubio—. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? —preguntó en vez de sugerir.

—¡Claro que no-ttebayo!¡Aún tengo bastante energía! —intentó sonreír, abriendo otro pergamino para leerlo.

Sendoh negó ligeramente en desaprobación, no convencería a Naruto de lo contrario. Uzumaki era tan terco como una mula y no daría su brazo a torcer. Sobre todo refiriéndose al dichoso Uchiha, Hisoka seguía preguntándose qué le veía al moreno. Él lo conocía sólo por los libros Bingo. Cuando lo enfrentó en el bosque parecía una persona amargada y resentida con la vida, lo contrario de Naruto: alegre y optimista.

Por tanta contrariedad podía compararlos con un dicho conocido. "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso". Rió ante sus raras deducciones, tanto cansancio comenzaba a afectarle. Regresó a la realidad al escuchar toques en la puerta.

—Hola, Naruto-kun.

—Sai —saludó el rubio levantándose de su lugar.

—Al parecer tienes suerte, encontré un libro que dice algo sobre la técnica, y como encontrar la fecha de su actual paradero.

—¿En serio-ttebayo?

—Sí, mira.

Sai sacó un libro grueso de portada verde y algo desgastado. Las hojas estaban carcomidas de las orillas y amarillas por la antigüedad, pero el escrito permanecía bastante legible. El castaño también se levantó. Acercándose a ellos tomó el libro observándolo detenidamente por unos segundos. Pasó las páginas a prisa y dibujó una ligera sonrisa al notar que aquel escrito les iba servir demasiado.

—Con esto, muy pronto traeremos de vuelta al traidor —habló para sí mismo, pero la pesada mirada de Naruto cayó sobre él y sudó algo nervioso—. Me corrijo, a Sasuke-kun.

Parecía cuestión de tiempo encontrar una solución al problema. Sólo esperaba no tener otros inconvenientes en el camino.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura_

A Sasuke le pareció eterno el tiempo que esperó a Naruto. No estaba ansioso, pero tenía media hora sin rastros del rubio. Volvió a recostarse observando el techo de la habitación. No obstante, solo pasaron unos minutos más para que tocaran la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Uchiha se incorporó sentándose en la cama y sonrió de lado.

—¿Desde cuándo tan educado, dobe?

Naruto rió ante el insulto.

—¡Ha! Tenía mucho tiempo que no me decías así, _teme_.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia que después te contaré si tú no recuerdas —respondió, sentándose en la cama, acercándose mucho al moreno. Namikaze no perdía el tiempo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —inquirió entre nervioso e inquieto. La repentina cercanía no le gustaba para nada.

—Tratando de ayudarte a que me recuerdes.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Naruto se lanzó contra él para besarlo. Pero en el instante que unieron sus labios algo raro pasó. Namikaze despegó su boca con rapidez observando a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos y la boca en las mismas condiciones, momentáneamente en shock. No todos los días tu rival/amigo/ ¿esposo? te besaba.

Uzumaki solo se tocaba los labios, frunciendo el ceño.

—Qué raro-ttebayo.

Sasuke no contestó nada. Comenzaba a emanar un aura asesina de enojo por haberlo (a su parecer) ultrajado de esa manera. No que fuera un recatado puritano, pero el rubio prácticamente le robó un beso.

—Esto es raro —repitió el áureo—. Es como… es como si hubiera besado a un completo extraño.

Naruto analizaba la extraña situación ignorando por completo las afiladas dagas que Uchiha le enterraba con los ojos. Recordaba las diferentes reacciones que sentía al besar a su esposo. Para cualquiera sería exagerado, pero para él, el simple hecho de rozar los pálidos labios del azabache era la gloria. Y ahora no sentir absolutamente nada (como si besara una piedra), era extraño, y hasta cierto punto desconcertante.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto por el sonido de la puerta. Suzaku entró.

—Otou-san, no quería interrumpirlos, pero Shimitsu viene a entregarte un reporte.

Sasuke aún escéptico, se preguntó por ese nombre. Nunca lo había escuchado antes, aunque no le dio importancia, ya preguntaría después. En ese momento concentraría su mente en matar lentamente a Naruto.

—Gracias, hijo, en seguida bajo.

—Lo dejaré en la mesa de la sala, es un sencillo reporte. Saldré a verificar la zona con él.

—De acuerdo, tengan cuidado-ttebayo.

Despidiéndose con un asentimiento de cabeza, salió del cuarto.

Uchiha había olvidado su enojo sobre el beso para concentrarse en otra cosa bastante curiosa, y que había abordado su mente desde el mismo instante que Naruto le soltó la "bomba" de que él era su _amado esposo_ (nótese el sarcasmo).

¿De dónde rayos habían salido sus hijos?

Tenía claro como se hacían los bebes. A su edad era imposible no saber cómo funcionaba la naturaleza de la reproducción humana. Y pensándolo a detalle, tanto él como Naruto eran hombres. Algo bastante curioso tomando en cuenta el parecido de sus hijos con ambos. Uzumaki y él ya habían tenido… ¿sexo? Es lógico que una pareja lo haga -y más siendo esposos-. Inconscientemente imaginó las escenas; él sobre el cuerpo sudoroso del rubio (aunque uno de 16 años y no el mayor que tenía enfrente) envistiéndolo con fuerza. Naruto gimiendo de placer suplicando por mas, mientras él con…

Sacudió la cabeza tratando que su pervertida imaginación dejara de pensar en semejantes cosas. Sobre todo, porque lo único que ocasionaban era un ardor en la cara, coloreándola del tono de los tomates que tanto le gustaba ingerir.

Naruto notó aquel semblante contrariado y rojo de su cónyuge.

—¿Estás bien-ttebayo? —preguntó un tanto curioso al ver que Uchiha movía contantemente su cabeza.

El moreno reaccionó al escuchar su voz.

—Sí, sólo no te acerques.

Si lo hacía, no podría esconder cierta parte de su cuerpo que -sin querer- había despertado. Naruto ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al no entender los momentos bipolares de Sasuke. Sonrió al notar el nerviosismo del mayor.

—Está bien, me voy. ¡Pero seguiré intentando hacerte recordar-ttebayo! —pronunció determinado, antes de salir.

Al encontrase solo Sasuke soltó un suspiro candado. Esas palabras no le sonaron nada alentadoras. Debía encontrar la forma de salir pronto. Si no se daba prisa llegaría el otro Sasuke. Y conociéndose a sí mismo -y teniendo en cuenta lo posesivo que era-, le rompiera todos los huesos por haberse besado con el rubio.

Un problema más, que no tenía ganas de enfrentar.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, creo que esta vez me volví a tardar XD, pero eso no quiere decir que me olvide de la historia eh ¬¬, pero continuemos, me mareo con tantas Konoha's x.X**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?, valió la pena la espera XD, bueno espero que si, además de que el Sasuke del futuro ya siente que algo no anda bien, además que Naru-chan hará lo posible por ayudarlo a recordar, jajaj, aunque el otro Sasuke teme por sus pobres huesos. Bueno, veremos qué pasa XD**_

_**Además, antes que me retire, les doy las gracias a todas las lindas personas que se pasan a dejar un comentario, así que solo por ustedes continuo la historia n.n, muchas gracias a: **__katsura-hime, Lenay-chan, DGHA, saskenaru, ani-chan, Yuki-2310, Ayame Chan, tsuki, Miss-leisy, Katari-chan, NelIra, kotoko-noda, Dark Lia, Rukia_

_**Nos vemos, y cuídense! Que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Naruto dio un gran bostezo, recostándose sobre su escritorio con los brazos extendidos. Durante la noche no descansó pensando en la actual situación de su esposo. No durmió en la misma habitación por sugerencia de sus hijos. Encontrándose en la soledad de su propio cuarto tuvo el tiempo de analizar las circunstancias. Otro factor más para su insomnio fue la falta de calor del cuerpo de Sasuke. Sin embargo a pesar de sus problemas familiares debía atender sus deberes como Rokudaime. Aunque no dejaba de pensar lo extraño de la situación. ¿Por qué Sasuke regresó tan rápido? Conocía su fuerza, pero apenas había durado dos días. Y no podía preguntarle lo ocurrido debido a su "amnesia temporal". Eso le preocupaba, él quería de regreso a su compañero de vida.

Cuando llegó a su casa y lo vio sentado en la silla de la cocina -algo distraído-, por un momento le pareció ver en sus orbes negras al antiguo Sasuke. Aquel muchacho de ojos _vacios y solitarios_. No dejaba de pensar en ese detalle. Porqué los ojos de su esposo habían dejado de ser _vacios y fríos. _Esa_ soledad_ que lo caracterizaba abandonó sus pupilas negras cuando decidieron estar juntos, adquiriendo un brillo especial al convertirse en una familia. ¿O sólo exageraba las cosas?

Suspiró sonoramente al tener esos pensamientos sin sentido.

Incorporándose de su escritorio, quedó sentado en su sillón. Por un momento estuvo tentado a levantarse de su cómodo lugar y salir por la ventana e ir a su casa. Pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo hizo desistir de su plan. Un poco frustrado, indicó a la persona que pasara. No tardó para abrirse la puerta, dejando pasar a su consejero.

—Le traigo los reportes de las misiones de la última semana, tiene que firmarlos —indicó Shikamaru entrando con un gran torre de papeles que colocó en el escritorio. Éstos fueron observados de mala manera por el rubio.

Shikamaru sabía que el semblante decaído de su Hokage no era solo por el trabajo, conocía bastante bien a su amigo.

—¿Y esa cara? Sé que no te gusta firmar papeles, Naruto. Es tu obligación —reclamó en tono cansado, sin recibir respuesta—. Aunque ese no es problema. ¿Cierto?

Naruto rió ante lo dicho. Parecía bastante trasparente, sobre todo para sus amigos.

—A ti no se te pasa nada, Shikamaru… pero tienes razón. ¿Sabías que Sasuke regresó?

Nara alzó una ceja sin comprender por completo. La última vez que lo vio, fue partiendo a una nueva misión. Una de rango S.

—¿Tan rápido? No lo sabía, no ha venido a dejar su reporte —respondió, revisando una de sus listas.

Sin embargo el sonido que hizo Naruto al levantarse de la silla detuvo su búsqueda. Nara observó a su amigo dirigiéndose a la ventana.

—No se encuentra en las listas, y no creo que venga a dejarlo pronto —miró la aldea a través de la gran ventana. Shikamaru iba a preguntar el porqué, pero Namikaze siguió hablando—. Sasuke sufrió un accidente o algo así, no recuerda nada-ttebayo.

Fue entonces que Nara comprendió la razón del semblante preocupado del rubio Hokage. De inmediato le llagaron ideas para solucionar el problema, no por nada era su consejero.

—¿Por qué no mandas un mensaje a la aldea de la Roca? Ellos tendrán alguna información —sugirió con voz cansada, Naruto estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua. Cuando las personas tienen grandes preocupaciones, no piensan con lógica.

Naruto dejó de contemplar la ventana, viéndolo a los ojos. Le pareció una gran idea. Por eso consideraban a Shikamaru un genio y estratega.

—¡Qué buena idea Shikamaru! Les escribiré de inmediato —corrió a su escritorio, buscó un pergamino en blanco y un pincel—. ¿Podrías encargarte de mandarla cuando esté listo-ttebayo?

Shikamaru asintió.

—Claro, iré a preparar el ave mensajera —asintió, saliendo del despacho. No sin antes susurrar un: demasiado problemáticos.

Encontrándose otra vez solo, Naruto abrió el pergamino y comenzó a escribirle a Kurotsuchi; la actual Tsuchikage, nieta del anterior Kage. Esperaba que ella supiera responderle. Sabía que la morena no toleraba mucho a su esposo -ella continuaba guardándole rencor a Sasuke por lo que hizo en la reunión de los Kages años atrás-. Pero era una carta de trabajo -por así decirlo- y tenía la responsabilidad de contestarle.

Escribió pasando su mirada por los pequeños portarretratos de su escritorio. Cada uno decorado por una foto diferente. Contemplándolos, posó sus azules ojos sobre uno en específico, y sus recuerdos se presentaron como un flash en su mente. En la imagen se encontraba toda su familia, estaba muy orgulloso de ellos. Daría su vida por protegerlos, y sabía que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo. Cualquiera que los viera, jamás imaginaria que terminarían como una gran familia.

_.oOo._

_De su batalla con Sasuke, al término de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, había pasado medio año. No fue nada fácil, pero con mucho esfuerzo, sangre y heridas logró su ansiado objetivo de regresar a Uchiha a la aldea. Las cosas por fin comenzaban a tomar un rumbo tranquilo. Después de ese acontecimiento Naruto se convirtió en ANBU gracias a las maravillosas habilidades que demostró durante la batalla. Siendo parte de ellos realizaba misiones peligrosas, como en esos momentos._

_Sasuke permanecía a su lado cumpliendo con la misión, él no pertenecía al escuadrón ANBU, pero lo asignaban a esas misiones peligrosas como parte de su "castigo" o "sanción" en pago de su deuda. Uchiha no rebatía aquel hecho, confiaba en sus habilidades, y no le representaba ningún problema. Solo el inconveniente de tener cerca a Naruto, durante su confinamiento había cambiado su perspectiva -sentimientos- sobre él._

_En aquel claro de bosque ambos eran rodeados por varios ninjas. El rostro cubierto de Naruto no mostraba sus expresiones, pero al encontrarse malherido por un enfrentamiento anterior, le era doloroso y le quitaba ventaja. Sasuke estaba consciente de eso._

_Los renegados comenzaron su ataque, pero los shinobis de Konoha mantenían ventaja. Sin embargo en un descuido, uno de los ninjas golpeó a Namikaze en su herida, distrayéndolo un momento que fue aprovechado por otro para apuñalado en la espalda. Lo que nadie esperó, fue que Sasuke se interpusiera entre Naruto y el golpe, salvándolo. _

_Afortunadamente antes de más complicaciones, otros miembros de su equipo llegaron para ayudar. Mientras ellos se ocupaban de los enemigos, Naruto se concentraba en un compañero agonizante. Uchiha quedó malherido, y al verse cerca de la muerte decidió admitir sus sentimientos. Pensó que si Namikaze lo odiaba ya estaría muerto para no recibir su rechazo. _

_Pero no fue así, con lágrimas en los ojos (por perder a la persona que tanto quería), Naruto descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos. Con una sonrisa le correspondido a su confesión dándole un beso en los labios. Ese hecho marcó de inmediato el inicio de su relación. Después de ese acontecimiento, Uchiha logró recuperarse. Y cuando estuvo fuera de peligro, no dudó en reafirmar su declaración por la persona que le quitaba el sueño._

_.oOo._

Ante el recuerdo las mejillas de Naruto tomaron de un ligero tono cereza. Podría ser lo más "cursi" y hasta cierto punto _cliché_, pero representaba su historia y la apreciaba de todo corazón. Tenía tanto tiempo de eso, pero seguía rememorándolo como si lo hubiese vivido ayer. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Igual a la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

_.oOo._

_La primera vez que se entregaron fue antes de casarse. De hecho ni siquiera pensaban en casarse. Aunque tampoco significó una simple noche de pasión o un revolcón por la debilidad de las hormonas. Algo completamente diferente que solo ellos dos entendían. No fue un día especial, ni en una misión, ni nada parecido. Ambos solos en casa de Uchiha. Una pelea por algo insignificante, ligeros golpes, algunos besos, unas carias y el continuo contraste de sus miradas. Sin darse cuenta se encontraban en aquel mullido sillón de la sala. Sin percatarse en qué momento sucedió, ninguno de los dos tenía ya consigo sus respectivas playeras, dejando ver la parte de arriba de sus torsos desnudos. Sasuke comenzó a besar con más pasión a Naruto, él no se resistió, al contrario le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Seguían besándose como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en unas cuantas horas. Lo demás había dejado de importar, excepto ellos dos._

_Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, que el siguiente paso era inminente._

_Las caricias continuaron y el calor fue intensificándose. La poca ropa restante fue desechada de inmediato, siendo consientes de la gran necesidad de sentir el tacto de tan anhelada piel. La que a simple vista era tan contraria; pálida y canela, que al estar juntas parecían ser forjadas la una para la otra. El calor de la habitación notorio, igual al incremento en la necesidad de sentir sus cuerpos unidos. Perlados con una sutil capa de sudor, continuaron con aquel nuevo sentimiento de deleite._

_Sasuke sobre Naruto, proporcionándole un extraordinario placer en la parte más sensible. Pero las manos de Uchiha no quedaban quietas, mientras una subía y bajaba por la extensión del rubio, la otra se dirigió a realizar algunos movimientos previos y poder entrar en el interior de Namikaze. No pasó mucho para observar como Naruto lo miraba con esos expresivos ojos azules, llenos de un brillo bastante seductor, mostrándole con aquel gesto estar listo para proseguir._

_Él aceptó gustoso la invitación. Se introdujo en el áureo de un solo movimiento, tratando no lastimarlo demasiado (aunque sabía que no lo lograría). Siendo la primera vez de ambos, les costaba un poco, no era tan incomodo como al principio pensaron, pero tampoco algo tan fácil de asimilar. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro, esperó unos segundos antes que Naruto comenzara a moverse de manera sutil indicándole que él también podía continuar. Captó el mensaje, apresurándose a seguir. _

_La experiencia más placentera que en su vida había experimentado. Y compartirlo con la persona que tanto amaba, sin duda era el cielo._

_Las embestidas siguieron, los gemidos de placer fueron los apreciados por sus oídos. Sasuke entrelazó una de sus pálidas manos con la de Naruto, la apresó con fuerza y en un intenso estremecimiento sintió la presión provocada por el interior de su amante. El placer recorrió toda su columna, logrando que ambos terminaran juntos, él dentro de su compañero._

_Jadeantes, con los rostros sonrojados y con la falta de aire en los pulmones._

_Uchiha le dedicó la primera sonrisa sincera de aquel día. Aquella que solo podría ser apreciada por el dueño de tan bonitos ojos cielo, y posteriormente aunque ambos lo ignoraban, por sus tres escandalosos retoños._

_Su primera vez no había sido para nada romántica, pero sin duda para ellos fue especial._

_.oOo._

Al tener las imágenes en su cabeza, Naruto negó repetidas veces para sacárselas cuanto antes, no era bueno tener ese tipo de pensamientos subidos de tono en su oficina. Y menos a la hora del trabajo. Respiró hondo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, concentrándose nuevamente. Desvío su atención a otra de las fotografías; una de su hijo mayor cuando sólo era un bebé. Rió de manera sincera al recordar cuando supo que iba a ser padre. Muchos aún se preguntaban cómo había tenido a Suzaku, Natsu y Tsuzuki. Un secreto que no era conocido por la mayoría. Las personas pensaban que fue causa del Kyuubi, pero no era verdad. Hasta la fecha él mismo se sorprendía, admitía que al sentir _algo_ dentro de él, al principio le asustó. Nunca imaginó que, después de todo, si podría revivir el tan ansiado clan Uchiha.

Sasuke quedó igual de sorprendido con dicha noticia, él también sufrió un gran shock en el momento. Y no terminó de creerlo hasta que tuvo entre sus brazos a ese pequeño bebé de escasos cabellos negros y brillantes ojos azules. Lo cual le hizo recordar la pregunta que un día antes le hizo su _desmemoriado_ esposo. Le causaba gracia.

_.oOo._

_¿Por qué dejaron el, teme y dobe, respectivamente?_

_No parecía una historia larga. Ocurrió en unos de los días normales en la comodidad de su hogar. Fue cuando Sai llegó de visita a su casa. Al albino le gustaba cargar al pequeño Suzaku aunque Sasuke se molestara, cosa que no le hacía gracia a Uchiha. Naruto parecía ignorar su malestar. Debido a eso habían mantenido una nueva discusión -sus famosas peleas sin sentido-. _

_Sai los observaba con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño Uchiha. Suzaku estiraba sus pequeñas manitas hacia sus padres, pero ninguno de los dos le hacía caso._

—_¡Cállate, dobe!_ —_pronunció Uchiha alzando la voz._

_Naruto entrecerró los ojos con molestia, iba a darle una buena sarta de insultos, pero cuando sus labios decidieron soltar la primera palabra, el sonido de los balbuceos de su pequeño hijo lo hizo desistir._

—_Do… do… be _—_balbuceó entre risas en pequeño Suzaku, soltado su primera palabra._

_Namikaze quedó con los ojos abiertos, girando su rostro a su pequeño retoño. ¿Había escuchado bien?_

—_¿Cómo dijo-ttebayo?_ —_preguntó incrédulo._

_Aún sin quitar su falsa sonrisa, Sai contestó la pregunta de su rubio amigo._

—_Suzaku-chan, acaba de pronunciar su primera palabra, y estoy seguro que fue: dobe _—_contestó sin inmutarse por la mirada recibida del moreno mayor._

_El áureo le quitó a su hijo de los brazos, levantándolo para verlo al rostro. El bebé había vuelto a decirle dobe. Giró enojado a mirar a su esposo._

—_¡Ya ves lo que provocas, teme!_

—_¿Yo? Si tú empezaste, usuratonkachi._

_Lo ignoró, mirándolo con reproche._

—_No le enseñes malas palabras a mi hijo-ttebayo._

—_¿Tu hijo? Te recuerdo que también es mío._

—_¡Entonces enséñale algo bueno!_

_Después de su nueva discusión, donde el pequeño Suzaku reía al ser cargado de un lado al otro, ambos decidieron dejar el; teme, dobe y usuratonkachi. Si no lo hacían, su hijo aprendiera malas palabras. Y cuando Tsunade se enterara, los dos pagarían las consecuencias, la rubia se consideraba la abuela del pequeño Uchiha-Namikaze._

_En conclusión, debían dejar de insultarse, al menos por su hijo._

_.oOo._

Se estiró nuevamente en su lugar, apresurándose a terminar el escrito. Esperaba que su esposo se recuperara rápido, comenzaba a extrañar esa sensación de estar completo, como en sus recuerdos. Terminó la carta, enrolló el pergamino, apresurándose a salir de la oficina. Iría lo más rápido posible con Shikamaru para enviarla de inmediato. Contando con una respuesta, deseaba estar más tranquilo.

.

S&N

.

Uchiha despertó temprano. Contrario a lo que imaginaba, durmió muy bien en aquel lugar, en toda la noche descansó demasiado. Al llegar la hora de levantarse, encontró ropa preparada para él, seguramente alguno de sus _hijos_ la había llevado a la habitación. Sin pensarlo mucho -ya que le hacía falta- optó por darse un relajante baño. Cuando terminó, dudó un poco en bajar, pero recuperando su orgullo Uchiha y decidió no parecer cobarde. Con la frente en alto llegó al comedor, esperándose encontrar con su rubio dolor de cabeza. Para su sorpresa (y aunque no lo admitiera, alivio) éste no se encontraba en la habitación.

Tsuzuki se apresuró a decirle que su Otou-chan, había ido temprano a trabajar. Fue en ese momento que Sasuke supo que Naruto cumplió su tan ansiado sueño de convertirse en Hokage. Y por alguna razón sintió un peso menos en su conciencia. Al término del desayuno cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades. Pero antes irse Natsu sacó un grueso álbum de fotografías, dándoselo a su padre.

Un poco reticente, Sasuke se mantuvo atento al dichoso álbum de fotos, ella pensaba que le serviría para recordar ,cosa que él sabía, no funcionaria. Decidió ojearlo.

En las imágenes se veía a sí mismo contento, no con una gran sonrisa, pero algo parecido se dibujaba en sus labios. Al principio solo con Naruto, después cargando a un pequeño niño recién nacido, apenas tenía un poco de cabello negro y el color de sus ojos no podía apreciarse debido a que los tenía cerrados; Suzaku cuando apenas tenía unas cuantas semanas de nacido. En otra aquel pequeño ya tenía dos años, lo supo por el número de velas que en el pastel de cumpleaños. Siguió pasando las hojas, observando más fotografías, de Suzaku, Natsu y Tsuzuki. También de Naruto y él mismo.

¿Él podría ser así de feliz? Formar una familia y dejar atrás aquel pasado de odios y venganzas. Ese era su futuro. ¿No? ¿O era mucho pedir para él? Si lo quería no podía dejar que las cosas le cayeran del cielo, si deseaba tener una vida así, debía poner mucho de su parte.

Abrió sus ojos impresionado siendo consciente de dichos pensamientos.

Negó repetidamente tales ideas, tanto tiempo conviviendo con sus _hijos_ lo estaba ablandando, volviendo cursi, y desarmando de su fría personalidad. No, él no necesitaba nada de eso y no deseaba una familia. Ese era un _futuro_ que no le pertenecía. Sólo necesitaba preocuparse en encontrar la forma de regresar al tiempo que pertenecía. Molesto, dejó el álbum en la pequeña mesita de centro y se apresuró a levantarse. Decidió ir por un poco de agua. Pero antes de llegar a la cocina fue interceptado por Suzaku.

—¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo, papá? —sugirió el muchacho. Le agradó mirar a Sasuke atento al álbum, pero no le gustó verlo negar varias veces, molesto. Imaginó que fue el hecho de no poder recordar. Pensó que un paseo lo distraería de sus frustraciones.

Sasuke no quería seguir "encariñándose" con ellos, intentó desviar la pregunta.

—¿Y tus hermanos?

—Natsu fue con Tsunade obaa-chan y Tsuzuki tenía entrenamiento con su equipo. No querían ir, pero les dije que estarías bien.

—¿Y tú? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? —preguntó con fingido enojo.

El menor rió disimuladamente ante el reclamo de su padre.

—Por ahora no, soy el líder de un grupo ANBU y no tengo misiones —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Uchiha lo pensó un poco pero al final aceptó. No le gustaría permanecer encerrado en aquella casa. Sería buena idea investigar un poco sobre los alrededor y estar pendiente de los hechos que acontecían en esa época. Al final ambos morenos salieron, terminando en la plaza de la aldea.

Durante la caminata, el moreno mayor no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su hijo. Estaba acostumbrándose a su presencia, lo cual no era bueno. Admitía un sentimiento muy agradable al estar con él. Suzaku se parecía tanto a él en el físico, que nadie dudaría que se tratara de un Uchiha. También poseía características del rubio, ese muchacho sonreía como Naruto lo hacía. Al recordar al blondo, le presentó otra cuestión.

—Suzaku —llamó manera tranquila, obteniendo la atención de su hijo. Éste giró su rostro para observarlo y esperar su pregunta—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

A Uchiha menor le extrañó la pregunta, pero sonaba lógico que su progenitor no lo supiera.

—Tengo 16, Natsu 14 y Tsuzuki 11—mencionó también la edad de sus hermanos para que no tuviera más dudas.

Con la información Sasuke quedó pensativo, tomando en cuenta la de Suzaku al ser el mayor, quiso hacer cuentas, pero no pudo. No sabía qué edad tenía él, y si preguntaba su hijo empezaría a dudar. ¿A los cuantos años se había convertido en padre? Decidió dejar esa pregunta de lado, concentrándose en observar su alrededor. Su prioridad era buscar solución a su problema y no andar investigando cosas sin sentido. Debía salir rápido de ese lugar, de lo contrario su estabilidad mental estaría en serios problemas.

.

S&N

.

Los rayos naranjas de la tarde por fin se hacían presentes. Para Naruto la mejor hora del día, significaba salir de su oficina e ir a su amada casa. Estaba cansado de revisar tantos papeles, aún con su problema Shikamaru no fue piadoso en aminorar la torre de papeles. Aquel día lleno de documentos aburridos le hacía preguntarse por su sueño Hokage. Siguió sin ánimos su recorrido, pero su aburrida tarde se iluminó cuando observó a Sasuke en una de las bancas del parque. Al principio se inquietó, relajándose al notar el rostro sereno de su esposo. Sus ojos carbón ausentes a su presencia.

Naruto dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yendo junto a él.

—¿Por qué estas solo, Sasuke? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

Uchiha dejó de mirar a la nada, observando de reojo a su recién acompañante. Casi todo el día recorrió el pueblo, aunque al final algunos compañeros de su hijo fueron por su ayuda. Él no quería regresar a casa, decidiendo sentarse a meditar su situación. Nunca imaginó encontrarse con el blondo en el mismo lugar.

Quiso parecer desinteresado.

—Suzaku se acaba de ir, sus compañeros necesitaban de su ayuda —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no se acostumbraba a la cercanía de Namikaze, y tampoco podía salir corriendo con el primer rose, él era un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no huían.

Naruto rió melancólico al recibir la seca respuesta de su compañero. Sentía cierta inquietud que no lograba descifrar. Ambos se sumergieron en un profundo mutismo.

—Es algo raro… —habló Naruto rompiendo el silencio—. Pienso que es como si volviéramos al principio… cuando éramos jóvenes y sólo peleábamos-ttebayo —concluyó con otra sonrisa apagada.

Sasuke tragó grueso ante las palabras bastante acertadas. Sin embargo su semblante no expresó desconcierto.

—Es tu imaginación, dobe.

Con el ceño un poco fruncido, Naruto lo miró con fingido enojo.

—Ya estás con el _dobe_ otra vez, entonces yo comenzaré a decirte _teme_. No creo que a estas alturas afecte en algo —recordó a sus hijos. Sasuke no entendió el cometario.

—Como sea, será mejor que regresemos —se levantó de la banca, observando la rara sonrisa que colocó el rubio—. Y no quiero tu ayuda pata recordar.

Naruto estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada, aguantándose al ver la mirada asesina de su cónyuge.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke, ya lo tengo solucionado-ttebayo.

Por alguna razón esas palabras no le gustaron.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Simple, le he mandado una carta a la Tsuchikage. Ella nos sabrá decir que paso —acercándose a él y le dio un beso en su pálida mejilla—. ¿No es una excelente idea?

Uchiha quedó de piedra. No por el reciente beso recibido de su queridísimo esposo, sino por la noticia que no la había contemplado. ¿Y ahora que iba hacer? Era cuestión de tiempo para que el otro Sasuke se enterara de su existencia, y de usurpar su lugar. ¿Por qué todo se complicaba más?

.

S&N

.

_Konoha presente_

En la parte más profunda del bosque de Konoha, en un lugar apartado de la aldea permanecían un par de personas, intentando la técnica que sería la clave de traer de regreso a cierto Uchiha extraviado. Un tanto nerviosos, ajustaban los últimos detalles.

—¿Estás listo, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Sendoh un tanto ansioso.

—Claro que si, Sendoh-san, estoy más que listo-ttebayo —el rubio se encontraba más confiado.

«Sólo espero que esto funcione» pensó para sí mismo.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Verdad? —volvió a preguntarle, aunque prefirió comenzar a enumerar los puntos que tenía que llevar a cabo—. Recuerda, no te relaciones con las personas del lugar, como pudimos averiguar, Sasuke-kun está en el futuro. Trata de pasar desapercibido y no toparte con tu "yo" del futuro o el otro Sasuke de ese lugar, solo limítate a buscar al Uchiha que conoces, y traerlo de inmediato al mismo punto a donde llegues. Lo más probable, es éste mismo bosque.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Sí, ya lo sé-ttebayo. No soy tan tonto como todos piensan.

Hisoka rió por el comentario.

—Buena suerte entonces. Y ya sabes, cuando lo encuentres has los sellos que te enseñé para regresar de inmediato a tu tiempo. Si tardas demasiado podrías descomponer mucho las cosas.

Ambos se prepararon.

Naruto estaba feliz, en unos momentos encontraría al bastardo de Sasuke.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Si, no tienen que decírmelo, sé que me tarde mucho más de lo esperado, creo que fueron meses? o.O?, la verdad lo siento u.u**_

_**Pero no vine a dar escusas baratas XD, así que mejor espero que les haya gustado el capi. Me pidieron que pusiera como habían llegado hasta donde estaban, y pues espero que les haya quedado claro, sino, ya saben, cualquier duda (aunque tarde) yo se las contesto con gusto. Sé que me tarde, pero el capitulo trajo leemon, así que espero ser perdonada XD (eso sonó a soborno ¬¬), jajaja**_

_**Bueno, como no tengo mucho tiempo, paso a darles las gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, en verdad que con ellos me animan para seguir con las historia n.n, asi que muchas gracias a: **__Dane-chan, xxNaruNya-8059X3, saskenaru, vane, Lenay-chan, Ayame chan, DGHA, ani-chan, azdy, kaii-chn, KonanYuriXD, Miss-leisy, kotoko-noda (espero que con este capi en verdad ya no te quedaran dudas de cómo llegaron a ser esposos .), Rukia, Katari-chan (pues a mí, Natsu me parece nombre de mujer, pero el otro día estaba viendo Fairy Tail y el protagonista así de llama y es hombre XD, pero cuando le puse así al personaje, pues no tenía ni idea que lo utilizaban para hombre u.u, pero bueno, suena buen, no? o.O?, jajaja), _

_**Bien, me retiro, pero por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

"En la habitación completamente oscura, sus ojos negros permanecían fijos en el techo. Se suponía que debía estar dormido, pero recordando las palabras de Naruto, dudaba concebir el sueño con tanta facilidad. Permanecía solo. Sus hijos consideraron que durmiera sin compañía hasta _recuperar_ la memoria, y sentirse a gusto junto al rubio. E internamente lo agradecía. Tenía mucho que pensar, no sabía que haría cuando el _otro_ Sasuke llegara y se topara con él.

Suspiró frustrado, cerrando sus ojos.

En un instante el mutismo del cuarto fue interrumpido por el ligero sonido de la puerta al abrirse. No se movió ni un centímetro, tal vez serían _sus hijos_, la noche anterior hicieron lo mismo. Como si estuviera enfermo de gravedad, pasaban a su habitación a observar su estado, mientras él fingió dormir. Su preocupación le hizo sentirse realmente extraño. Apartó de lado esos pensamientos, siguiendo con los ojos cerrados. Mantuvo su respiración pausada esperando escuchar la puerta cerrarse otra vez. Escuchó dicho sonido, pensando que podría intentar dormir. No fue posible. Sintió un ligero hundimiento en el colchón de la cama que lo desconcertó. Pensó en abrir sus negros ojos y asegurarse del hecho. Abrió lentamente sus cuencas negras, topándose con unos irises azul mirándolo con un brillo extraño -identificándolo aún en la oscuridad-. Era la primera vez que veía ese toque en ellos.

Identificó a Naruto sobre él, y abrió por completo sus parpados al percatarse de tal situación. Intentó hablar pero sus labios fueron sellados con rapidez por los contrarios. Robándole el aire debido a lo demandante del contacto.

—Te prometí que te ayudaría a recordar, Sa-su-ke—deletreó su nombre, separándose unos centímetros de su rostro.

Uchiha pareció desconcertado, escuchando su nombre de esa manera. ¿Desde cuando el usurantonkachi tenía una voz tan sexy? Se golpeó mentalmente para reaccionar. Ese _Naruto_ no era su amigo, y aunque lo fuera, tampoco era momento de pensar en esas _cosas._ Y sus pocas ideas fueron cortadas al sentir al cuerpo del blondo moverse sobre el suyo.

—Sasuke, recuerda mi cuerpo-ttebayo—susurró Naruto con esa voz excitante. Aprovechando aquel mutismo, lo volviendo a besar, tomando la mano de Uchiha colocándola en su pecho.

Sasuke percibió la sensación cálida y voz insinuante. ¡Por Kami-sama, él no era de piedra!

A pesar de lo que pensaban, él no era ningún frígido. También tenía sus necesidades y sus bajos instintos. Por un segundo privó sus razonamientos y cordura, correspondiendo el beso que Uzumaki le ofrecía. Una parte de su cerebro pensaba que su rubio de dieciséis años sería mucho mejor, aunque la sensación lo confundía.

Sintiéndose más cómodo alentado por el beso correspondido, Naruto metió una de sus manos bajo la camiseta que Uchiha utilizaba de pijama, acariciando sin ningún descaro la piel pálida de su _esposo._ Sasuke desistió de besarlo, levantando ambas manos para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa naranja del rubio. Mientras desabrochaba lentamente uno a uno los malditos botones, percibió un ligero escalofrió. Un segundo después todo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

Un estruendo resonó en la habitación proveniente de su ventana.

Como buen ninja considerado, dejó _todo_ de lado concentrándose en la agresión. Sus instintos percibieron un aura asesina y se levantó de la cama -con kunai en la mano- esperando ansioso a la persona escondida tras la cortina de humo. Su semblante parecía realmente molesto, sin querer admitir la escena anterior protagonizada con su rubio compañero. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, fijó sus negras orbes al frente, encontrándose con la silueta de un "simple" hombre. Rió de medio lado consciente de la mala suerte del sujeto. Intentó acercarse para atacarlo, pero sus movimientos fueron paralizados al escuchar el chirriante sonido proveniente de una mano del desconocido. El sonido de una técnica bastante familiar para él.

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

Los ojos rojos mostrando el Mangekyou Sharingan y el poderoso chidori, sin duda pertenecían únicamente a su otro _yo_, quien entrecerró los ojos dando un paso al frente.

—Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi _esposo _—siseó con voz grave e iracunda.

Sasuke reconoció su propia voz, sintiendo un escalofrió aún mayor de la primera vez. No podía considerarse un cobarde, ni tenía miedo de sí mismo, pero aceptaba ser bastante intimidador cuando se lo proponía.

El pobre Naruto permanecía sin movimientos. No sabía cómo reaccionar, al principio pensó en ayudar a su esposo a defender su preciado hogar del intruso. Sin embargo, _esa_ voz, _esos _ojos rojos y sus palabras, dejaron su cerebro en blanco… ¡¿Estaba a punto de acostarse con un desconocido?! Porqué definitivamente, el hombre de orbes carmesí era su verdadero esposo.

El moreno recién llegado anticipó la condición de Naruto, y con una velocidad increíble -ni siquiera el Sasuke del pasado pudo seguirlo, provocándole molestia- llegó a él. Levantó el rostro del áureo, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quería quitar cualquier rastro que su _copia_ hubiese dejado. ¡Nadie tocaba lo suyo!

—Sasuke —susurró Naruto al sentir la cálida sensación sobre sus labios. Ya no pensaba besar a una piedra como le sucedió con el otro azabache. Recuperando el aliento, regresó a la realidad—. Si tú eres Sasuke… ¿Quién es él-ttebayo? —preguntó confundido señalando al otro.

—Un impostor —respondió el moreno con voz molesta.

Dicho esto, no tardó ni un segundo para que Uzumaki formara un Rasengan y su mirada -antes azul- se transformó rojiza y rasgada. A su lado, Uchiha dibujó una sonrisa ladeada aumentando la intensidad de su Chidori, sabiendo a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de su cónyuge.

Y para el malestar del otro Sasuke, también lo sabía…"

…o…

Uchiha abrió los ojos como si realmente fuera atravesado por las poderosas técnicas. Incorporándose sobre la cama con lentitud, notó su cuerpo en una sola pieza. Cada órgano en su lugar y la habitación impecable igual a la noche anterior. Suspiró frustrado al sentirse así por un sueño. Sólo un estúpido sueño. No obstante, sabía que podría hacerse realidad en cualquier momento. Eso de estar jugando a "la casita feliz" con la familia de su otro _yo _era demasiado peligroso -tanto física y mentalmente-. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, necesitaba regresar a su tiempo y olvidarse de esa locura. La mejor opción para él. ¿No?

.

S&N

.

Una aparente tranquilidad podía respirarse dentro de la habitación. La mujer sentada en el gran sillón tras su enorme escritorio, sonreía complacida por el informe. Cada vez que sus ninjas realizaban una misión con éxito, no podía evitar sentirse realmente complacida. Sus ojos negros leían detenidamente cada palabra escrita a detalle, sintiéndose conforme con el resultado. Sin embargo, sus labores fueron frenadas por el sonido de la puerta, y la voz de uno de sus subordinados pidiendo permiso de pasar. La Tsuchikage dio el aviso y de inmediato ingresó el joven, éste sintió algo incomodo al interrumpir el trabajo de su líder.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tanta urgencia?

El hombre hizo una reverencia antes de contestar.

—Lo siento, Tsuchikage-sama, pero ha llegado un águila mensajera de Konoha, al parecer es algo de suma importancia.

La morena dejó su anterior reporte, presentando más atención a su subordinado, el ninja se tensó al tener la mirada oscura sobre su persona.

—Entrégamelo —pidió autoritaria mostrando un semblante sereno.

El joven castaño se acercó a prisa entregándole el pergamino y regresó a su lugar. Su deber era quedarse hasta que ella terminara de leerlo para seguir sus siguientes órdenes. En silencio se colocó al frente observándola. Unos minutos de silencio, en dónde los ojos negros de la mujer recorrían cada palabra del escrito. Su rostro formó una mueca confusa, terminó de leerlo y observó al shinobi. No comprendía por completo el asunto de la carta. Había algo que no encajaba en ese escrito.

—Uchiha Sasuke —habló en voz alta—, aún sigue en la aldea. ¿Cierto? —preguntó insegura.

Él asintió.

—Sí, Tsuchikage-sama. Apenas terminó la misión hace unas horas, creo que está alojándose en un hotel del pueblo.

La respuesta provocó inquietud en el semblante de Kurotsuchi. Decidió seguir preguntando, quería cerciorarse de todo. Ni ella misma entendía. Dudaba que fuera una broma de mal gusto, ya que el pergamino iba con el sello del Hokage de Konoha.

—¿Está herido? ¿Sufrió algún ataque del enemigo? ¿O se encuentra incapacitado? —soltó muchas preguntas de repente.

El joven no entendió el porqué las reacciones, pero apresuró a contestarle.

—Por lo que su acompañante me dijo, y por como lo vi en la mañana, sólo tienes unos rasguños. Yo diría que no sufrió ningún percance.

Kurotsuchi quedó pensativa. Confiaba en su subordinado, sabía que decía la verdad. Contradictorio. Si era cierto, ¿por qué Naruto le preguntaba de un supuesto accidente? Uchiha seguía en la aldea, imposible que estuviera en Konoha en esos momentos. Por más muy rápido tardaría medio día en llegar a su aldea. No tenía lógica. Algo no andaba bien.

Su semblante indeciso y preocupado no pasó desapercibido para el otro ninja.

—Quiero que traigas a Uchiha Sasuke, de inmediato. Necesito hablar con él.

Él asintió a la orden, saliendo de la habitación rumbo al hotel. Al parecer algo pasaba. Y Uchiha parecía ser la clave del lío.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se sintió aturdido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y por un momento pensó en vomitar los pocos alimentos ingeridos en la mañana. Jamás imaginó que su "viaje" tuviera esas consecuencias. Después de realizar los sellos junto a Sendoh, todo se volvió negro y una ráfaga de viento arrastró sus sentidos, dejándolo inconsciente por unos instantes. Se preguntó si Sasuke habría sentido lo mismo. Intentó incorporarse lentamente y las piernas volvieron a fallarle. Con la poca fuerza se sentó cerca de un árbol retrancando su espalda en el tronco. Observó su entorno, notando las afueras del bosque de Konoha. Al parecer la técnica dio buenos resultados.

Mientras recuperaba un poco de sus fuerzas, recordó lo dicho por Sendoh antes de llegar ahí, algo importante. No todo el tiempo encuentras una situación tan complicada y enredada. Suspiró desganado siendo consciente de ello.

…

—_¡¿Existen varios futuros-ttebayo?!_

_La voz de Naruto resonó con sorpresa. Hisoka le había dicho algo sorpréndete. _

—_Posiblemente _—_respondió el castaño._

_Uzumaki colocó una de sus manos sobre su barbilla en un gesto pensativo._

—_Significa que existen… ¿varios lugares-ttebayo?_

_Sendoh asintió ligeramente._

—_En éste caso, puede referirse a una tangente que sale de aquí y se relaciona con un futuro diferente _—_ante tales palabras, Naruto lo observó fijamente. No entendió nada_—. _Te pondré un ejemplo, Naruto-kun; imagina que en este tiempo yo no hubiera aparecido y tú te enfrentaras a Sasuke-kun. Eso daría como resultado un futuro donde, tal vez, uno de ustedes muriera o los dos vivieran, resultando el lugar donde ahora está._

_Naruto meditó unos minutos tanta información._

—_¿Eso quiere decir que tú no existes ahí?_

—_Algo así, existe la posibilidad que nunca nos hayamos conocido en ese futuro, y la situación se desarrollara de otra manera, en conclusión; un mundo paralelo a éste._

_El menor negó varias veces, revolviendo sus rubios cabellos._

—_¡Qué complicado-ttebayo!_

— _Si, existen infinidad de mundos paralelos, e infinidad de futuros. Por eso dicen que el futuro no está definido, una simple acción o decisión, modifica drásticamente la línea de tiempo _—_expresó con simpleza._

—_Entonces tengo que encontrarlo y rápido-ttebayo._

—_Y otra cosa, Naruto-kun, trata de no toparte con tu otro "yo". Si lo haces… _—_su rostro formó un gesto serio_—, _podrías desestabilizar las líneas del espacio-tiempo, provocando un gran caos en los mundo paralelos _—_después de dichas palabras volvió a recomponer su semblante tranquilo_—. _O simplemente podrías desmayarte de la impresión _—_terminó encogiéndose de hombros._

_Uzumaki sintió un escalofrió._

—_Eso no ayuda._

—_Pero es mejor ser precavidos, te aconsejo mantenerte alejado y sigas mis advertencias _—_el blondo asintió_—. _Por cierto, hay otra cosa._

—_¡¿Mas?!_

_Los ojos ámbar de Sendoh lo vieron con detenimiento_.

—_Es importante, aunque no sé si sea posible. Nunca me había preocupado de esto, pero existe la posibilidad de que tu aspecto cambie, el viaje puede afectar tus células y desarrollarlas rápidamente._

_No debía ser un genio para saber el significado de las palabras._

—_¿Me convertiré en un viejo-ttebayo?_

—_Probablemente, es sólo una suposición, pero si resulta cierta, esperemos se revierta al regreso._

_Un poco alterado por eso último, Uzumaki volvió a revolver sus cabellos._

—_Eso espero, no quiero verme como un viejo sin haber vivido mi juventud _—_rezongó e hizo un mohín._

_Sendoh rió ante la escena, Naruto podía ser un niño a pesar de su edad. Al menos así mantenía los ánimos. Uzumaki era una persona especial y había ganado su aprecio. Esperaba por él, solucionaran las cosas. En verdad se lo debía._

—_Suerte._

_Naruto sonrió ante el apoyo. _

…

Volvió a suspirar, esa plática lo confundía más. Sin embargo algo si tenía claro; regresar a Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos pertenecía a ese lugar. Aunque admitía curiosidad de pasearse por la aldea y saber cómo habían cambiado las cosas en ese tiempo. Negó de inmediato. No era momento para perder el tiempo. No podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto. Ya tenía suficientes problemas, cómo para aumentarle la inestabilidad del tiempo, la descolocación de los mundos y líneas del futuro. Con llevar a Sasuke a casa se daba por bien servido.

.

S&N

.

Con agiles movimientos saltaba de árbol en árbol. Su velocidad sobrepasaba debido a la situación enfrentada. Sus ojos negros no se despegaban de la ruta. Lo único importante era llegar a su destino. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, recordando la conversación de Tsuchikage. Cuando le mostró el pergamino, quedó descolocado igual a ella. En primer lugar, estaba seguro que la persona que tomó su lugar era un ninja peligroso, no cualquiera engañaba a su familia. Teniendo en cuenta las actuales habilidades de su rubio esposo, debía ser una excelente técnica. Y no solo eso, sus hijos también lo habían creído. Regresaría lo antes posible a eliminarlo.

Si ese criminal se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello a su familia, entonces Konoha recordaría ese día.

Su presentimiento no estaba equivocado (aunque nunca se fió de ellos). Recorrió un poco más. Su semblante no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de lado, viendo los límites de Konoha instalándose frente a sus ojos. Un poco más y llegaría a su ansiado destino.

.

S&N

.

Antes de salir del bosque las ansias de tomar agua se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Una terrible sed capturó su garganta. Recuperó la movilidad de sus extremidades y con pasos lentos llegó al lago cerca de ahí. Al ver la cristalina agua, fue directo a ella, pero su reflejo en ésta le dejó confundido. Sus manos fueron las primera en reaccionar, dirigiéndose a su rostro cerciorándose si lo que veía en el reflejo no se trataba de una ilusión o algún síntoma de la técnica. Tocó cada parte de su cara, reconociendo sus facciones -algo maduras-. Y como un flash, reaccionó al recordar las palabras de Hisoka. Se alejó de su reflejo prefiriendo no ver su rostro, no se acostumbraba verse así. Era incomodo parecer mayor y tener la mente de un adolescente.

Sus ganas de tomar agua desaparecieron al instante y prefirió ir a la aldea. Seguiría con su plan inicial. Escondió su chakra por si alguien cercano lo reconocía. Para mayor seguridad decidió realizar un Henge, tomando el aspecto de Sendoh -al castaño nadie lo conocía-.

No demoró en andar por calles de la villa. Los demás aldeanos lo veían como una persona cualquiera. Pensaba ir rápido por Sasuke, pero la curiosidad le ganó y al final decidió recorrer el centro de Konoha. Después de todo, podría ser un lugar para buscarlo. ¿No?

Siguió caminando yendo a un sitio en específico. No podía sentirse bien, sin antes visitar su lugar favorito: El puesto de ramen, Ichiraku.

Entró al local, observando las pocas modificaciones de éste; más amplio pero con la misma esencia del buen ramen. Ocupó uno de los banquillos mirando a la mujer que atendía. Por el color de cabellos y sus facciones adultas, supuso que sería Ayame, la hija de Teuchi. Y lo comprobó cuando unos clientes se despidieron del local saludándola cortésmente. No solo estaba ella, junto se encontraba una linda joven de cabellos castaños, al parecer su hija.

Pidió un gran tazón de su comida favorita, apresurándose a saborearla al tenerla enfrente. Le hubiese gustado saludar con mayor confianza a Ayame, pero se vería sospechoso que un extraño la tratara de forma familiar. Prefirió comer y dejarlo de lado.

Algo distraído con el sabor del ramen, fue traído a la realidad al escuchar que alguien más entraba al local. Siendo recibido por la castaña.

—Buenos días, Ayame-san —saludó el recién llegado.

—Bienvenido, Uchiha-kun —devolvió el saludo amablemente.

Por un momento Naruto sintió atragantarse al escuchar dicho apellido, conteniéndose para no llamar la atención. Su corazón dio un brinco por la sorpresa. Intentado tranquilizarse, observó de reojo al individuo, saltándole una pregunta de inmediato.

¿Ese era Sasuke?

No, aquel joven en cierta forma se parecía mucho a su amigo, pero definitivamente no era Sasuke. En su perfil podía apreciarse una sonrisa, una que el amargado del azabache nunca mostraría -ni porque volviera a nacer-. Detalló detenidamente al supuesto Uchiha; cabello negro con mechas azules, un poco largo -lo ataba en una pequeña coleta baja- y piel blanca. No pudo ver el color de ojos, aunque no parecían negros.

Quería seguir examinándolo, pero había quedado tan perdido en su mundo, sin notar que Ayame le entregaba su pedido.

—Gracias, Ayame-san —agradeció el menor tomando el paquete, comenzando a salir.

—¡Nos vemos, Suzaku-kun! —se despidió la hija de Ayame.

Uchiha giró y le sonrió.

—Adiós, Sayuni-chan.

La castaña más pequeña quedó embobada viendo al pelinegro sonreír. Para nadie era secreto que Suzaku tenía el mismo "don" que Sasuke para atraer la atención de las mujeres. Uchiha salió del local. No obstante, por un segundo sintió un chakra familiar, podría haber jurado que pertenecía a Naruto. Aunque sería imposible, éste permanecía en la torre Hokage. Negó ligeramente, estaba volviéndose paranoico. Prefirió darse prisa en llegar a su despacho. No le gustaba verlo distraído por la condición de su moreno progenitor. Y el ramen siempre lo animaba.

Al dejar de sentir el chakra del menor, Naruto soltó el aire que contenía en los pulmones. Recordó el apellido del moreno, y algo dentro de él se contrajo, sintiéndose triste sin saber realmente le porqué. ¿Sentimientos encontrados? No necesitaba ser inteligente para saber que ese joven de _apellido Uchiha_ era el hijo de Sasuke.

Debía sentirse contento, su gran amigo había renacido su "tan ansiado clan" y vivía en la aldea. Tenía una familia a lado de la mujer que amaba. La amaba, porque _esa mujer_ convenció a Sasuke de formar una nueva familia en la aldea que aborrecía, algo que él no pudo lograr. Se preguntó si _ella_ sería Sakura. Los ojos del muchacho parecían de un tono claro, posiblemente verdes iguales a los de Haruno.

Suspiró sintiéndose más confundido. Por alguna razón a su corazón no le gustaba ese futuro. Otra pregunta llegó a su mente. ¿Él también había formado su propia familia? Recordando a Suzaku (como escuchó llamarlo a la hija de Ayame) se sintió un tanto… ¿orgulloso? No sabía describir la sensación. Algo cálido.

Sendoh tenía razón, no debía saber información sobre su propio futuro. Lo mejor sería regresar al plan inicial.

.

S&N

.

Saliendo del puesto de ramen Naruto continuó distraído. Dejó el centro de Konoha encaminándose a las orillas de la aldea. Quería ir a la torre Hokage, pero algo le decía que ahí encontraría a sus compañeros, y no sabría cómo reaccionar. Por ser un desconocido le harían varias preguntas sobre su visita y eso no sería bueno.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y arriesgarse -él nunca se consideró un cobarde y no comenzaría ahora-. Sin embargo detuvo sus pasos al sentir un chakra conocido para sus sentidos. Salió corriendo directo al bosque. No pasó ni cinco minutos, cuando se encontró rodeado de arboles. Un poco jadeante fijó sus azules ojos en la dirección de la presencia y quedó observando aquel punto en específico. Las ramas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse poco a poco, de entre ellas salió la figura de un hombre con traje de ANBU. Reconoció su chakra de inmediato. Podía afirmar que el individuo oculto tras la máscara de halcón se trataba de Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke! —corriendo hacia él, deshaciendo el Henge.

Uchiha detuvo su trayecto al escuchar la indudable voz de su esposo. Por un momento pensó que aquel chakra era parte de su imaginación. Era extraño ver a Naruto en ese lugar y no en la torre Hokage como de costumbre. Imaginó algo realmente importante para estar fuera de su trabajo. Bajó del árbol donde se detuvo, lo vio correr y deshacer un Jutsu -otra cosa extraña en ese encuentro-. Saltó con agilidad, llegando frente al rubio. Sin decir nada quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Naruto tragó grueso al tener frente a sus azules irises a su amigo azabache. Sin despegar sus orbes de él, comprobó que también parecía bastante cambiado; de cabellos ligeramente más largos, más alto y con las facciones de un hombre mayor. Debía admitir que a pesar de los años, Uchiha seguía siendo igual de guapo –se regañó mentalmente por pensar eso último-. No sabía si se trataba de su amigo, pero tenía que arriesgarse, tendría que confiar en su intuición (que la mayoría sabía, no era nada buena).

Sasuke pareció extrañado por repentino escaneo, como si nunca lo hubiese visto y su aspecto le sorprendiera. Sin duda había algo raro.

Uzumaki observó el ligero movimiento de labios, y decidió detenerlo antes que soltara una palabra, algún insulto o cualquier barbaridad de no querer regresar con él -o alguna cosa por el estilo que frustrara sus planes de regresarlo a casa; a su tiempo-. Dejó salir el _manto_ del Kyuubi que le enseñó controlar Killer Bee. Con un rápido y certero golpe, noqueó al de ojos negros por la nuca, quedando inconsciente al instante.

Sasuke jamás esperó el ataque. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de ser recibido con un golpe en lugar de un dulce y pasional beso? Obviamente el porcentaje era 0%.

Aunque viniendo de Naruto parecía posible, raro pero probable. Confiado.

—Es hora de regresar a casa, teme —dictaminó Naruto al inconsciente Uchiha.

No obstante la emoción del momento le impidió notar el anillo que residía en el dedo anular del azabache. Sin esperar más tiempo realizo los correspondientes sellos. Y en un parpadeo ambos desaparecieron en un _puf._

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mmm, pues… ¿hola? XD Si, después de tanto tiempo, me aparezco por aquí con otro capi de esta historia n.n, se que como otros de mis fics piensan que ya no los seguiré, pero eso no es así, aunque sea de poco a poco los continuare, y por esta ocasión le toco a este, ya después veremos con los demás n.n Bien, así que espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo porque las cosas se comienzan a complicar más. ¿Ahora que pasara con el Sasuke del futuro?, como reaccionara cuando despierte? Y el otro Naruto que hará cuando se entere que le secuestraron al marido? Jajaj. Eso y más en el próximo capítulo, XD**_

_**Pero por ahora, déjenme agradecerles a todas las personas que se pasan por aquí, que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para comentar, y que obviamente me dan ánimos para no abandonar la historia, así que muchas gracias a: **__Miss-leisy, ShinigamiXD, Katari-chan (si ponía a Sasuke de mamá, definitivamente si lo dejaba traumado de por vida XD), luna, saskenaru, Shirley, Yuki-2310, Dark Lia, Cherrypettals, Nathy (x3 XD), saku-aya, kaii-chn,_

_**Creo que por ahora es todo n.n, me retiro. Pero por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios. Parecía patético de su parte admitir ese hecho, se suponía que un ninja de su categoría soportaba cualquier dolor y circunstancias adversas. No obstante, ese malestar sobrepasaba sus expectativas. Jamás en su vida sintió tan desconcierto como en ese momento. No, patético era decir poco.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero le pesaban demasiado. No recordaba con exactitud qué había sucedido. Fue directo a Konoha en busca del ninja impostor. Gracias a la carta de la Tsuchikage salió de la aldea de la Roca para acabar con ese sujeto. Recordaba eso a la perfección, también el bosque. Había llegado a prisa topándose con su esposo en el camino. Naruto estaba ahí. Sin entender su presencia, se acercó a él y… ¿Lo noqueó? ¿Por qué Naruto hizo eso? ¿Acaso el impostor tomaba la forma de cualquier persona? No podía creer que él también cayó en ese truco barato. Tantas preguntas y no encontraba respuestas lógicas.

Esas y muchas interrogantes más, asaltaban su cabeza provocando un dolor intenso.

Con esfuerzo trató nuevamente abrir sus ojos. Distinguía el color blanco de la habitación. Aun con sus bajos niveles de percepción, supo que no estaba solo, otra persona lo acompañaba, sosteniéndole una de sus manos. Quería saber de quién se trataba, concentrándose en ubicar algunos cabellos rubios, pero lo único que encontró fueron… ¿Cabellos rosas?

—¿Sakura? —soltó apenas en un ligero susurro, distinguiendo levemente su silueta. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro si era ella o Kotomi. ¿Pero quién más en la aldea poseía cabellos rosas? Nadie -a excepción de Sakura y su hija- se atrevía a llevar ese tono tan _llamativo_.

La aludida contuvo de levantarse de la silla y soltar un chillido emocionado al ser la primera persona a la que su queridísimo Sasuke-kun llamaba. Por la emoción, no notó la obviedad del hecho. Era lógico que la llamara primero al ver su inconfundible cabellera. Y no por ser la primera persona que cruzaba por la mente de Uchiha. Su aturdimiento no le dejaba pensar el raro hecho de ser sostenido por ella y no por su rubio esposo.

A un lado, Naruto frunció su ceño ante la escena. Una inquietud se alojó dentro de él al escuchar la voz de Sasuke nombrar a su amiga, y las imágenes del futuro le llegaron a la cabeza. Después de todo, el moreno se casó con ella y Suzaku era el hijo de ambos. Había esperado que su amigo despertara, pero al parecer prefería la compañía de Sakura-chan, él sólo perdió su tiempo. Se incorporó de su lugar para dirigirse a la salida, esperando que un poco de aire fresco desapareciera la opresión en su pecho.

Estuvo a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta, cuando la voz de Sasuke se escuchó con mayor claridad.

—Sakura —pronunció en un tono más alto—. ¿Podrías dejar de sostener mi mano? Es incomodo.

Fue entonces que Naruto giró su cabeza hacia la cama. Su amiga dejaba de tomarle la mano, al tiempo que Uchiha -aun adormilado- ponía atención sobre su persona.

—No te vayas, Naruto.

Uzumaki abrió los ojos sorprendido, borrando cualquier rastro de incomodidad.

¡Sentía ser estúpido por alegrarse de simple petición!

Dejó la puerta de lado, yendo hasta la cama de Sasuke, pero antes de llegar junto a él, éste terminó por cerrar sus ojos negros. El cansancio por el esfuerzo lo había agotado, volviendo a su anterior estado de inconsciencia.

El blondo suspiró débilmente.

Después de realizar los sellos que Sendoh le enseñó. Ambos regresaron a su época, al mismo lugar de donde partió. De inmediato los arboles del bosque de Konoha los rodearon. Sin embargo algo no estaba bien. Él parecía estable, el chakra del Kyuubi lo hacía más resistente. Corrió con suerte. No podía decir lo mismo de su amigo. Sasuke seguía inconsciente. No sabía si por el golpe que le dio o por los estragos del viaje. No obstante sonrió satisfecho al percatarse del aspecto de Uchiha. Lucía sus facciones de adolescente y las ropas grandes de un ANBU, lo que significaba que habían vuelto a la normalidad. A su verdadera edad, ya no eran hombres adultos.

Con el sonido de la técnica, no tardó para que Sendoh apareciera en el lugar. El castaño sonrió con alivio al ver que ambos chicos estaban bien. Apresurándose a llegar junto a Naruto le ayudó a cargar al moreno y llevarlo al hospital. Así fue como terminaron en esa fría habitación.

Estaba tan distraído, que Sakura tuvo que moverlo ligeramente del brazo para que le hiciera caso.

—Naruto, me tengo que ir. Me falta hacer unos informes sobre el hospital para Tsunade-sama.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo me quedo otro rato para ver si el teme vuelve a despertar-ttebayo.

Su amiga asintió, levantándose del banquillo. No querían dejarlo solo, después de todo Uchiha seguía siendo considerado un criminal. Cosa que a ninguno de ellos dos les gustó. Pero debían preocuparse, Danzou había muerto y los ancianos del consejo -seguían vivos pero relevados de su cargo- sin autoridad. Tsunade fue considerada con el azabache. La rubia decidió darle un castigo y una oportunidad a Uchiha hasta salir del hospital. Sakura no quería pensar en esos detalles, así que negó levemente con la cabeza, cavilando otro tema.

—Por cierto, Naruto, tienes que contarme lo que viste en el fututo —pidió con voz alegre Haruno, tratando aligerar el ambiente decaído. Un hospital no era muy confortable. Además, también la movía la curiosidad.

Ella sabía sobre su viaje. No tuvo tiempo de ayudar al rubio debido a la alta demanda del trabajo en el hospital al atender a los heridos en la guerra. Una vez que las cosas se normalizaron, se enteró de lo sucedido. Eran sentimientos encontrados los que la Kunoichi sentía. Por una parte estaba aliviada que todo terminara. Pero también sentía culpa por intentar matar a Sasuke. Se propuso a sí misma eliminar cualquier sentimiento por su amor platónico, sin tener éxito. Apreciaba a Sasuke, pero no con el mismo _fanatismo_. Ella maduró, forjándose un carácter más razonable. ¿Seguía queriendo a Uchiha? Sí, pero no como aquella chiquilla caprichosa. No quería eso. Sakura sólo deseaba tener una nueva oportunidad de convertirse en esa amiga que lo apoyará.

Y con Sasuke otra vez en la aldea -gracias a Naruto- podía comenzar de nuevo. Sin rencores. Desde cero.

Al igual que Haruno, Naruto divagó por las palabras de su amiga. Seguía pensando que Sakura aún estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Si le contaba lo poco que vio, se emocionaría al saber que terminaría casándose con Sasuke, y ser la responsable de renacer su clan. Suzaku parecía ser un digno represéntate de la sangre Uchiha. Y sin entenderlo, otra vez aparecía esa opresión en su pecho al imaginarse a sus amigos juntos. ¡Qué egoísta era! Debería estar feliz, y felicidad era lo menos que sentía.

Regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Su amiga se marchaba.

—Gracias, Naruto —fue lo último que le dijo, regalándole una ligera sonrisa.

Uzumaki también sonrió, viendo la puerta cerrarse con lentitud. Al dejar de escuchar los pasos de Sakura, sus ojos azules volvieron a concentrarse en el semblante tranquilo de Sasuke. Parecía alguien diferente con aquel respirar pausado y sin su típica sonrisa de petulancia adornando su pálido rostro. Llevó una de sus manos hacia los cabellos del azabache, removiéndolos un poco. Bajó con lentitud sus dedos sobre su mejilla, rozándola con su dedo índice. No quería seguir pensando en ese futuro. Lo único importante era que estaba ahí. Otra vez junto a él.

No permitiría volver a dejarlo ir.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura_

Suzaku llegó con prisa a la torre Hokage. En su camino se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo. Lo cual lo distrajo de su destino. No le importó, tenía tiempo sin encontrarse con ellos. Últimamente las misiones de alto rango no eran muy solicitadas. Aunque era un punto bueno en su actual situación. No le gustaría dejar solos a sus hermanos con el problema de su padre. No quería estar distraído con un equipo a su cargo.

Su grupo lo conformaban tres miembros; obviamente él era el capitán. A pesar de no querer aceptarlo, su orgullo Uchiha se engrandecía al tener ese puesto -más si tenía la aprobación y admiración de sus padres-. Después su mejor amigo, Nara Shimitsu. Parecido al despreocupado Shikamaru. Al contrario de cuando algo le molestaba, ya que podía ser tan desafiante y aterrador como su madre. Nadie negaba que Sabaku no Temari, fuera alguien digna de temer. Lo que más sobresalía de su aspecto, eran sus ojos verdes que acentuaban el tono cobrizo de sus cabellos.

Aparte del Nara, también se encontraba una ninja medico; Rock Kotomi, la hija mayor de su tía Sakura -no su tía de sangre, pero al ser la mejor amiga de sus padres la llamaban así- y de Rock Lee. La joven heredó la apariencia de su madre -gracias al cielo, sin menospreciar a Lee-, el color de sus cabellos de un tono rosa más encendido y sus ojos de un negro pajizo como el de su padre. Los rasgos físicos pertenecían a su progenitora, pero también heredó la actitud positiva de su padre. Sin exagerar tanto como el moreno.

Le agradaba su equipo y sus amigos.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, dejó a sus amigos de lado, concentrándose en el remen y llamando a la puerta. Cuando la voz del interior le dijo un "pase", abrió para entrar. Se sorprendió al ver a sus dos padres ahí. Formó una leve sonrisa, Sasuke leía un pergamino sin mucha importancia. Le confortaba verlos juntos otra vez.

—Qué bueno que estés aquí, Otou-san.

Sasuke asintió levemente al comentario de Suzaku.

—Me aburría en casa.

Mintió. Esas palabras no eran del todo verdaderas. Una excusa para ingresar a la oficina del Hokage e interceptar la carta en respuesta que Naruto esperaba. Necesitaba obtenerla antes que el rubio la leyera. No quería arriesgarse. Sabía que la Tsuchikage era una mujer inteligente y le respondería de inmediato. Por ese motivo no podía quedarse sentado en "su casa" como si nada pasara. No se arriesgaría a que su sueño se volviera realidad. No se tenía miedo así mismo, sólo precaución.

—Es bueno que comiences a realizar tu antigua rutina. ¿Cierto, Otou-chan?

Uchiha mayor escuchó la oración sin comprender a que se refería.

Naruto asintió levemente sin poner mucha atención a la pregunta. Permanecía distraído. Intentaba averiguar a quién pertenecía el chakra que sintió unas horas antes. Podía apostar una de sus manos a que ese chakra era el de Sasuke. Le parecía algo ilógico, ya que en ese momento su esposo se encontraba afuera de la torre, lo había visto por la ventana. ¿De quién era ese otro chakra?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una nueva oración de su hijo. Una que le pareció relacionada con sus pensamientos.

—Estás raro, Otou-chan, aunque últimamente pasan cosas extrañas. Cómo hace un rato cuando compraba el ramen. Podría jurar que sentí el chakra de Otou-chan en el puesto.

—¿En serio? Eso es imposible, todo el día he estado aquí encerrado-ttebayo.

—Es lo mismo que yo pensé. Sigo sin entender como me pude equivocar. Es imposible que haya dos personas con el mismo chakra.

_"Dos personas con el mismo chakra"._ Resonaron las palabras en la mente de Sasuke.

Su cerebro integró miles de posibilidades. ¿Podría ser lo que esperaba? Debía averiguarlo, algo le decía que tenía que investigar. Para ese Naruto y a su hijo les parecía raro. No para él que vivía cosas tan raras. No sonaba tan extraño desde su perspectiva.

—Tengo que salir.

Salió tan rápido de la habitación, que no les dio oportunidad de preguntar a dónde se dirigía. Los dos pares de ojos azules lo observaron sin comprender. Trataron no darle importancia por la reciente actitud del moreno. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y prefirieron sacar el rico ramen. Faltaban muchas cosas por hacer y pensar. ¿Y qué mejor realizarlas con el estomago lleno?

No había plato más delicioso para cumplir con esa tarea.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke observó a unos cuantos pasos al famoso puesto de ramen. No debía ser genio para saber que Suzaku compró en ese lugar. Desde niño, recordaba que era el único lugar que vendía ramen -además de ser el lugar favorito del rubio-. El puesto no había cambiado demasiado. Ingresó al local con un objetivo planteado.

—Disculpa —llamó a la mujer que atendía. Al tener su atención, no tardó en continuar—. Hace un rato vino mi _hijo_ a comprar ramen.

Ayame asintió.

—Sí, yo lo atendí, Sasuke-san.

Esa respuesta le agradó. Esa mujer había visto a las personas que comieron durante ese lapso de tiempo.

—¿Me puede decir quien más entró en ese momento? —esperaba una respuesta, pero ella no lo comprendió. Trató con nuevas preguntas—. ¿Algún extraño? ¿Cómo era él físicamente?

La castaña pareció meditarlo, recordando a los clientes. Contestó de inmediato al recordar a uno en especial.

—La verdad si había alguien. Llamó mi atención porque era un forastero —respondió la primera, sólo faltaba la segunda—. Parecía tener unos veinte años, un poco alto, con los cabellos castaños y los ojos de un singular tono ámbar.

Uchiha meditó sus palabras. No tenía duda, era la descripción del sujeto que lo mandó a ese lugar. Nunca olvidaría al causante de sus problemas. necesitaba encontrarlo.

—¿Por dónde se fue?

Ayame negó ligeramente.

—No lo sé, Sasuke-san, pagó con prisa y no me fije.

Sasuke chasqueó su lengua fastidiado. Necesitaba encontrarlo y obligarlo que lo sacara de ahí. Sin embargo, había otro detalle que no comprendía. ¿Por qué Suzaku sintió el chakra de Naruto? No había muchas posibilidades. Su cabeza se puso a trabajar ideando conjeturas, ser un genio tenía sus ventajas. Aun así lo único que pudo articular con veracidad, fue la hipótesis de un Henge de Naruto. El chakra del demonio zorro no podía ser copiado, sólo el verdadero portador desprendía esa esencia. Dicha razón le daba _esperanza._

¿Cómo llegó el dobe hasta ahí?

Si lograba encontrarlo, le daría las respuestas. Apresuró su paso ante sus conclusiones. Debía encontrarlo. Existía la vaga ilusión que Naruto fuera por él.

Pero "alguien" ya había tomado su lugar, su oportunidad.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha actual _

Podría jurar que fue un simple sueño. En esos momentos no sentía dolor alguno. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, sus extremidades no pesaban y no sentía aturdimiento. Sus parpados parecían querer abrirse y permitirle a sus ojos oscuros sentir un poco de luz. No se sorprendió que al abrirlos por completo, toparse con el blanco techo de una habitación desconocida. No parecía el cuarto de hotel de la aldea de la Roca y mucho menos su alcoba de su casa en Konoha. Lo que significaba que no fue un sueño.

Miró al exterior de la ventana, percatándose de la noche.

Ignorando la razón del alivio de sus malestares, se concentraba en el hecho de recuperar su fuerza. Al encontrarse solo no dudó en ponerse en pie para buscar sus propias respuestas. No permanecería ni un minuto más sin hacer nada. Con prisa se levantó de la cama, buscando su ropa en el pequeño armario de la habitación, no podía salir con la bata del hospital. No hubo rastros de su ropa, en su lugar encontró otras prendas. Alguien había dejado un pantalón y una playera negra a su medida. Ropa para cuando lo dieran de alta.

Sin impórtale a quién pertenecían, se vistió con prisa. Verificó que nadie estuviera cerca y de un salto salió por la ventana. Necesitaba cerciorarse que sus hijos estuvieran bien. Su vena sobreprotectora siempre salía a relucir cuando se trataba de su familia. Como buen ninja saltó con sigilo por los techos de las casa. Acompañado de las calles desoladas a media noche. La obscuridad no le permitía cerciorarse de lo cambiado del lugar. Y no le importaba, en su cabeza sólo tenía un destino; el barrio Uchiha.

Frunció el ceño al estar en la entrada de éste. No podía creer lo que veía. Parecía un pueblo fantasma como recordaba de niño; destruido y sin vida. Sus pasos siguieron avanzando entre los escombros, deteniéndose cuando llegó al frente de la casa más grande del lugar. Su casa estaba vacía, parecía que nadie había vivido en años, llena de polvo y cayéndose a pedazos. Entró con prisa sin encontrar ni un solo rastro de sus hijos ni de Naruto. Ese hecho lo desconcertó aún más.

Fue entonces que recordó su otra casa en el centro de la aldea. Su reacción de incredulidad no cambió al llegar al centro y encontrar el lote vacío. ¡No había nada! ¿En dónde demonios estaba su casa? ¿Sus hijos? Y ¿Naruto?

Recordó a Naruto. No estaba muy lúcido, pero tenía presente que su esposo permaneció con él en la habitación del hospital. El rubio le daría las respuestas que tanto buscaba. Agudizó sus sentidos para encontrar el chakra del de ojos azules. Rió con autosuficiencia al identificarlo en su antiguo departamento. Al menos, su percepción del chakra seguía funcionando. Se felicitó mentalmente al llegar y ver la ventana abierta del pequeño apartamento. No dudó en entrar por ella.

La habitación permanecía en penumbras. Conocía a la perfección ese reducido espacio, que no le costó llegar a la habitación del menor. No lo encontró plácidamente dormido en su cama como esperaba. Y no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar al esquivar un kunai.

Naruto encendió la luz y sus ojos lo miraron sorprendido. ¡Estuvo a punto de herir a su amigo!

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospital-ttebayo.

Estaba algo adormilado, sin saber a quién pertenecía el chakra del "ladrón" hasta que lo vio.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó sin quitar su inquisidora mirada carbón del blondo—. ¿Qué te pasó? —le parecía bastante raro verlo con ese Henge de adolecentes. Pero eso pasó a segundo término recordando a sus hijos—. ¿En dónde están mis hijos? ¿Y la casa?

—Ya no estamos en ese lugar.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—En la época a la que pertenecemos-ttebayo.

No le encontró significado a sus palabras. ¿Época? ¿A que jugaba Naruto?

Su boca tuvo la necesidad de volver a preguntar. Pero quedó muda al ver su reflejo en el espejo que el rubio tenía en una de las paredes. Aquella imagen le pareció una broma de mal gusto. Arrancó el cuadro de su sitio acercándolo a su cara. Sasuke abrió los ojos con escepticismo. No lo podía creer, era joven… ¡Era joven otra vez!

No podía pasarle eso. ¿Alguna técnica ilusoria de su enemigo? También sonaba ilógico, el sharingan era el más poderoso para realizar Genjutsu. No, imposible que estuviera dentro de uno más poderoso que el Tsukuyomi.

Su cabeza sufrió una nueva punzada, arrojanfo el espejo a un lado. Levantó ambas manos y apretó sus sienes con fuerza. Naruto lo sostuvo de inmediato, trató de abrazarlo para que no cayera en cualquier momento. Lo condujo al colchón, sentándose sobre éste al mismo tiempo que Uchiha.

Algo raro le pasaba a Sasuke y no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Uchiha pareció tranquilizarse, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo del suelo. Y de un movimiento rápido -tan rápido que lo tomó con la defensa baja- Sasuke se soltó de sus brazos tirándolo en la cama, colocándose sobre él. Lo miraba de una manera tan intensa que hizo al rubio tragar grueso. No sabía que le pasaba a su amigo. Apenas unos segundos atrás se retorcía de dolor, y ahora parecía haber recuperado su fuerza. Intentó abrir la boca, pero se mantuvo callado al notar el rostro de Sasuke acercándose al suyo. Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta, al menos Naruto así lo captaba.

Su aliento tibio rosó sus labios. Y lo besó.

—¡¿Qué haces, teme?! —preguntó entre nervioso y confundido.

Sasuke también se lo preguntaba. Necesitaba sentirse conectado a la realidad y no pensar que estaba volviéndose loco.

—Buscando respuestas.

Naruto iba a preguntar a que se refería, cuando sintió a Sasuke excitado. De repente su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Sólo una pregunta albergaba todo sus pensamientos. Uchiha no le dio tiempo de articular nada, besándolo con mayor fuerza. Sasuke empezaba a creer que en un sueño o un Genjutsu, ya que los labios del áureo no le sabían a los cálidos de su esposo. Tenían algo vagamente similar, pero no la misma sensación. No sabía por qué se había excitado de esa manera. Posiblemente, observando a Naruto joven otra vez, su mente recapituló la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Su cabeza sufrió una nueva punzada y pronunció lo primero que llegó a su mente.

—Te voy a hacer mío, Naruto —soltó con un jadeo.

Uzumaki volvió a tragar grueso. Sasuke no hablaba en serio, era una broma… ¿Verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sí, soy yo, aunque ya ni sé cuantos meses pasaron pero aquí estoy otra vez n.n**_

_**Sip, tienen todo el derecho de regañarme y mal verme XD, pero es que tengo que admitir que mi cerebro se había quedado en blanco con esta historia u.u y apenas se me ocurrió algo para continuarla, así que espero que aun con mucho tiempo después les hay gustado n.n**_

_**Por eso, quiero agradecerles a todos los que se pasaron y me dejaron un comentario, muchas gracias a: **__Miss-leisy, Cho MingYu, Brye, ikaros-san, Katari-chan, Tsuki Hanasaki, vanessa w, milk goku, luna, helenaa09, Tatti Cx, Kokoro Yana, saskenaru, Kaii-chn, Marthiis Wolff, NelIra, ShinigamiXD (si, tienes razón, y es que la verdad me estoy basando un poco en esa película, que por cierto es una de mis favoritas XD), Veruto kaname, kaoryciel94, camiSXN y Kenry y oniwiri._

_**Por ahora es todo y en verdad espero no volver a tardarme tanto XD**_

_**Y ya por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La respiración acelerada golpeó contra los delgados labios cerca de los suyos. Su pobre mentecita quedó en blanco ante las palabras pronunciadas por su_ ¿amigo?_ No creía que fuera un sueño, parecía más una broma de mal gusto, Sasuke jamás se comportaría de esa manera. Sólo un segundo después, dejó de pensar al sentir nuevamente la cálida saliva de Uchiha sobre su cuello. Dando paso al filo de unos dientes dispuestos a atravesar su piel, dejándole una posible marca. Logrando que el "simple acto" despabilara a sus defensas por completo.

Uchiha sostenía sus muñecas con una sola mano. No que Naruto fuera débil y no pudiera defenderse, pero el shock del momento lo había paralizado. Su corazón latía con fuerza. No sabía si por estar acorralado entre el cuerpo cálido del moreno, o por el desconcierto que le producía ser _violado_ en cualquier instante. La única idea coherente era pensar que Sasuke -por tantos dolores de cabeza- se desorientó confundiéndolo con una mujer.

¡Y él no era mujer de nadie! ¡Ni siquiera era mujer!

Tal vez se equivocó al pensar que Sakura-chan era la esposa de Uchiha. Tal vez su "amada" también era rubia y lo confundía con ella. Ese pensamiento le molesto aún más. ¡No sería el _sustituto_ de nadie!

Con el ceño fruncido, regresó a la realidad al sentir la mano libre de Sasuke colándose entre la tela de su pijama. No, había tenido suficiente de su bromita, no permitiría que se burlara de él. Admitía no sentir asco (cómo suponía, debía sentir al estar con otro hombre). El simple hecho de ser el azabache cambiaba mucho las cosas. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo sabía responderse.

_Sólo era diferente._

Se estremeció al sentir una ligera caricia sobre su abdomen. Eso fue lo último que soportó. Sin previo aviso, levantó con fuerza su rodilla dándole en la entrepierna. A Naruto le importaba poco que Suzaku no naciera, en ese instante quería desquitar su frustración.

Sasuke sintió de inmediato el fuerte dolor en sus partes bajas. Tan entretenido estaba besando el cuello de su marido, que no entendió el repentino acto "vandálico" de éste. ¡Por Kami! ¡Si ya no quería tener más hijos, había soluciones más ortodoxas y menos dolorosas! Intentó reprimir el gemido adolorido que estuvo a punto de abandonar sus labios, pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo.

Seguía sin comprender. Las únicas veces que Naruto lo rechazaba, era cuando se enojaba. Y Sasuke no recordaba haber hecho algo malo para ser golpeado. Con esa, ya eran dos veces que lo tomaba con la guardia baja. En el bosque había sido lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Naruto?!

Gritó, entre enojado y dolido. Al estar en el suelo, alzó la vista para encarar a su cónyuge, pero en vez de encontrare con ese rostro maduro y furioso, encontró las facciones adolescentes del rubio. Quien mantenía sus mejillas enrojecidas, un poco por la ira y otro por la vergüenza.

Sin embargo su muestra de enojo se disolvió de inmediato. Se perdió en sus propias sensaciones, olvidando que algo andaba mal.

—¡Esto no es gracioso-ttebayo!

Sasuke lo observó sin decir nada, esperando que el menor siguiera hablando.

—No sé qué te pasó en el lugar a donde fuiste, teme. ¡Pero ya te dije que esta es nuestra verdadera época! ¡No creo que besarme sea una manera de desquitarte conmigo-ttebayo!

¿Desquitarse? Él no quería desquitarse. ¿Acaso era tan malo querer hacer el amor con su esposo?

Naruto estaba alterado y nervioso. Actuaba como si no fueran nada, como si nunca se hubieran besado antes y se trataran sólo como meros _amigos_…

Abrió los ojos con escepticismo. Sus pensamientos fueron hilándose tan rápido, que le sorprendió la repentina conclusión a la que llegó en tan sólo un minuto. ¿Verdadera época? ¿Naruto joven? ¿Alterado? ¿Sin sentimientos por él? El mayor lo entendió y su semblante se pronunció serio.

—¿Qué pasó, Naruto? Cuéntame todo desde el principio —pidió de manera tan seria, desconcertando a Uzumaki.

Naruto lo dudó, pero el tono no le dio muchas alternativas. Le habló sobre su enfrentamiento contra Sendoh, de la extraña técnica que utilizó el castaño sobre Uchiha y de cómo lo ayudó después de su desaparición. Por último, le contó sobre la otra técnica que encontraron para traerlo de vuelta al presente.

Sasuke no lo interrumpió, analizando cada palabra escuchada. Debía pensar con la mente clara, tranquilo y calculador.

Y por fin lo comprendió.

Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido para él. No se trataba de un impostor, el _sujeto_ que se infiltró a su hogar era él mismo pero de una época distinta. ¡Ambos cambiaron de lugares! Por esa razón ningún miembro de su familia lo notó. Era la misma esencia, sólo con pensamientos diferentes. Mientras él había encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer, el otro _Sasuke _seguía guardando odio y resentimiento en su corazón. Por esa razón Naruto lo golpeaba y lo trataba de esa manera, _éste _rubio no era su esposo. Alterándose no lograría solucionar nada, ya no era un niño y podía pensar con más claridad y coherencia. Suspiró cansadamente antes de volver a fijar sus ojos ébano sobre los azules.

—Naruto, te equivocaste de persona.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, tú eres Sasuke!

Gritó alterado el blondo. No quería pensar en un error ahora que tenía a su amigo en la aldea. El moreno negó ligeramente.

—Sí, soy Sasuke, pero no el "Sasuke" de esta época —los ojos azules lo miraron sin comprender, continuó—. ¿Crees que si fuera el mismo Sasuke que se fue de aquí, estaría tranquilo en tu casa?

Uzumaki captó de inmediato la indirecta. Por eso no sentía la misma sensación al estar a su lado. No obstante, bajó levemente la mirada al comprender su error. Él tenía razón, Sasuke jamás permanecería tranquilo a su lado. Lo notaba, podía percibir las pequeñas diferencias. A simple vista parecían gemelos, pero quien tenía enfrente parecía más calmado, sus ojos brunos no desprendían maldad o sed de venganza. En ellos no existían el rencor por la vida, ese sentimiento había desaparecido. Algo especial lo hacía diferente. ¿Qué? No lo sabía.

Desde esa perspectiva tenía mucha lógica. Por eso Sasuke se comportaba diferente.

Al moreno no le agradó ver el semblante afligido de Uzumaki. No era su esposo pero seguía siendo Naruto, no se sentía a gusto viéndolo triste. Además, existía otra cosa que le inquietaba.

—Naruto, ¿qué sientes por mí? —ante la repentina pregunta, el rubio abrió bastante los ojos. Sasuke se percató que debía ser más específico—. No por _mí._ Sino por el "Sasuke" de esta época.

Tenía curiosidad de saber por qué lo rechazó. ¿Acaso aún no eran consientes de sus sentimientos?

—Yo, yo…no lo sé. Es extraño-ttebayo…

No se entendía ni él mismo. Por una parte no le gustó el futuro que vio, pero al mismo tiempo quería que Sasuke fuera feliz con su futura familia y también estuviera cerca de él, que nunca volviera a alejarse. Y la incomodidad dentro de su pecho le alteraba demasiado, lo confundía a cada minuto que pasaba. Era egoísta de su parte esperar que su amigo no conociera y se _enamorara_ de su futura esposa.

Sasuke suspiró imperceptiblemente ante la escueta respuesta de su acompañante. Posiblemente en esa época ellos no terminarían juntos. Podría ser que sólo en su _tiempo _lograban ser más que _amigos_. Pero no quería dejarlo así, una parte de su subconsciente le decía que se ayudara a sí mismo. Aunque conociéndose, jamás se lo agradecería. Lo mejor era ir por pasos.

—Está bien, no tienes que responder —trató de cambiar de tema—. Como te dije antes, yo no soy el _Sasuke_ que ese tal Sendoh desapareció con su técnica, en realidad yo no pertenezco aquí. Mi lugar es otro, te ayudaré a buscar una forma para volver a cambiar. Necesito regresar a mi época, con mi familia y...

—Lo sé, Suzaku es tu hijo-ttebayo.

—¿Lo conociste? —Sasuke preguntó simulando poco interés, pero en verdad le inquietaba el hecho de que Naruto no armara un escándalo por saber que pudo renacer su clan.

El rubio asintió.

—Sólo de vista, no crucé palabra con él, pero en verdad se parece mucho a ti.

—Entonces no conociste a Natsumi* ni a Tsuzuki. O a mi espo…

Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase. No era prudente dar información de más, conociendo a Uzumaki, posiblemente no reaccionaría de la mejor forma. Sin embargo, no esperó la conclusión de la oración.

—Tu esposa.

No pudo descifrar lo que vio en los ojos azules ante la simple palabra.

—Algo así —trató no darle importancia. Fue entonces que observó su mano y recordó algo importante—. ¡Mi anillo! ¿En dónde está mi anillo?

—Podría estar en el bosque, ese fue el lugar al que llegamos-ttebayo.

Sin una palabra más, Sasuke se levantó del suelo -dónde todo el tiempo permaneció-, acercándose a Naruto sentado sobre la cama. Ante su interrogante mirada, Uchiha lo besó en la frente antes de salir del cuarto. Su forma de verlo había cambiado.

Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas por tan repentino acto. Sasuke siendo tierno daba escalofríos, aunque _ese _Sasuke desprendía una esencia diferente. Pensó que -tal vez- el futuro no sería tan malo.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura _

Tsuzuki arrojó un kunai hacia la marca sobre el tronco del árbol, pegando en el centro. No se emocionó ni gritó de alegría. Actitud que extrañó al otro par de niños junto a él. Algo le ocurría al pequeño Uchiha. Ellos sabían lo escandaloso y alegre que era. Y verlo desanimado, despertaba una gran curiosidad en sus compañeros.

La primera en acercarse fue la niña del equipo. Su cabello negro azulado era sujetado en dos coletas bajas y el flequillo un poco arriba de sus ojos. Ella observaba a su amigo con preocupación en su mirada clara.

—¿Qué pasó? Tú siempre te emocionas con tus tiros perfectos, Tsuzuki.

—Lo siento, Hitomi-chan, estoy preocupado por mi Otou-san.

Ante la mirada triste del moreno, Hitomi le palmeó la espalda.

Hyuuga Hitomi, la segunda hija del matrimonio entre Neji y Hinata. Físicamente parecida a la primogénita de la rama principal, pero de actitud fuerte como la de su castaño padre. Una suerte que no heredara la timidez de Hinata. Ella era tierna pero no exageraba al punto de no poder soltar ni una sola frase sin tartamudear. Y tan elegante, como sólo la familia Hyuuga representaba.

—Vamos, verás que no es nada grave. Sasuke-san es uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha. ¡Se recuperará rápido!

Ambos morenos voltearon al escuchar esa frase, encontrándose con su otro compañero.

—Sí, algunas veces hasta el pulgoso de Kino tiene razón.

—¡Oye! —reclamó ofendido el castaño y Hitomi le sacó la lengua.

Uchiha soltó una risa ante la pelea de sus amigos. Hasta el pequeño Akita de Kino ladraba con fuerza apoyando a su dueño. Los apreciaba mucho porque ellos siempre lo apoyaban. Y en ese momento no era la excepción. El par de niños dejaron de discutir y observaron a su Tsuzuki más animado. Ellos también comenzaron a reír.

Tsuzuki confiaba que su moreno padre pronto regresaría a la normalidad. En verdad lo extrañaba.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha actual _

El bosque permanecía completamente iluminado por los calidos rayos del sol matinal. A primera hora ambos salieron en busca del anillo perdido. Sasuke quiso salir la noche anterior, pero Naruto lo detuvo alegando que en la oscuridad no lo encontraría. No muy convencido le dio la razón y fue a dormir. Para alegría de Naruto, no en la misma cama. Sasuke en el sillón de la sala y Uzumaki en su propia habitación. Aún no se sentía a gusto con esa situación. Sabía que esa persona no era su amigo, a pesar del parecido físico eran completamente diferentes.

¡Qué lio tan complicado!

Pero no se daría por vencido, estaba decidido a traer de vuelta a SU propio Sasuke. Negó ligeramente ante su repentino pensamiento. No debía pensar en tonterías.

Después de casi una hora de búsqueda, por fin dieron con su objetivo. Entre uno de los arbustos más espesos se encontraba brillando la singular argolla de oro blanco. Sasuke llegó con prisa hasta ella, colocándola en su dedo anular. Frunció el ceño al ver que le quedaba grande. Si, otra vez olvidó que no era un adulto.

—No me acostumbro a este aspecto —masculló entre dientes para sí mismo.

Sin pensarlo, unió sus manos haciendo unos sellos. Una columna de humo lo cubrió, disipándose poco a poco dejando ver la figura de Uchiha como un hombre mayor. Igual que Naruto vio en el futuro.

—Así está mejor —se colocó su anillo y encajó a la perfección.

Uzumaki lo observó sorprendido.

Aún tenían que ir a ver a Sendoh para contarle de su error y esperar a encontrar una nueva solución. No podían dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero tampoco sería prudente pasearse por la aldea con Uchiha utilizando ese aspecto maduro. Se suponía que el moreno era un renegado, ese Jutsu sólo causaría sospechas y alteraría la situación. No, definitivamente no necesitaba otro problema.

—Yo creo que no es buena idea-ttebayo.

Frunciendo nuevamente sus cejas, deshizo el Henge volviendo a su anterior cuerpo de diecisiete años.

—Está bien, sólo por ahora —se quitó el anillo de la mano y le colocó una cintilla, colgándoselo en el cuello.

Naruto quiso ignorar el hecho de lo importante que parecía la argolla para Sasuke. Seguía sin entender el porqué siempre que imaginaba a Uchiha con su amada compañera, su pecho se comprimía y le causaba malestar. No podían ser celos. ¿Verdad? No era lógico sentir celos de la _mujer _que hacía feliz a su amigo. ¡Su cerebro estallaría de tanto pensar!

Ignoró la mirada del moreno y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea. El mayor no dijo nada, sólo le siguió el paso. Conocía a la perfección los gestos de Naruto. Y sabía que no tendría tanto trabajo como pensaba.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura_

Sasuke llegó al parque, sentándose en una banca. Toda la tarde la dedicó a buscar el chakra de Naruto o de algún extraño pero no encontró nada. Tan concentrado que olvidó por completo su misión de interceptar la carta de la Tsuchikage. Necesitaba regresar con prisa a la torre Hokage, no podía dejar solo a Uzumaki. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando se fijó que Naruto caminaba a su dirección. Eso no le sorprendió, sino el pergamino que llevaba con el símbolo de la Roca.

¡La carta de la Tsuchikage!

Observó con atención el rostro de Naruto, no parecía estar molesto. Albergó un poco de tranquilidad. Esperó sentado hasta que llegó a su lado.

—Te estaba buscando, me acaba de llegar la carta de Kurotsuchi-san —sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Sí, como lo imaginaba, Uzumaki aún no leía el contenido. Debía arrebatársela antes que decidiera leerla, necesitaba más tiempo y buscar una solución al problema. ¿Pero cómo podía distraer a Naruto sin parecer sospechoso? Una idea _extremista_ cruzó por su cabeza. Se levantó de su lugar ignorando la duda en los ojos de su _esposo._

—Sabes, Naruto, lo estuve pensando durante toda la tarde y creo que voy a darte una oportunidad para que me ayudes a _recordar_.

Sonrió de medio lado al contemplar los ojos azules abrirse con incredulidad.

—¡¿En serio-ttebayo?!

Sasuke asintió. Ni él mismo parecía convencido de sus propias palabras, pero tenía que buscar la manera de hacer que el blondo olvidara la carta. En ese descuido, él la destruiría. Sólo era cuestión de encontrar el momento adecuado. Y más importante… ¿Cómo seduciría a Naruto? ¡En vez de que Uzumaki se le fuera encima a él!

.

S&N

.

El viento frío de la noche movió con ligereza sus mechones de cabello oscuro. Su mirada se encontraba fija al frente, en un punto indefinido. Le agradaba esa sensación de tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la soledad en la oscuridad. El techo del edificio de Naruto le sirvió como un perfecto lugar de meditación. Toda la tarde se dedicó a buscar al castaño. Se suponía que él aún estaba en el hospital, por lo que tuvo que buscar desde las sombras, mientras Naruto andaba por la calle como si nada ocurriera. Cuando por fin lo encontraron, éste se sorprendió de inmediato por la torpeza del rubio. Nadie reclamó porque los tres sabían que era verdad. No obstante, las palabras de Sendoh no los animaron, según él, la técnica necesitaba mucho chakra, por lo que sólo podía realizarse una vez. Y no sólo eso, si seguían viajando de un lugar a otro podrían modificar ambos espacios. No era nada alentador, pero les prometió buscar más a fondo una solución. Sendoh observó dudoso lo cambiando de Uchiha, pensando que Naruto tenía razón. Sasuke podía madurar y no ser tan mala persona.

Al llegar al departamento, notó el semblante decaído del rubio y decidió darle tiempo de estar solo. Él lo aprovechó para pensar más analíticamente la situación durante toda la noche. Debía ayudar a _ese_ Naruto a traer de regreso a su otro "yo", y él mismo tenía que regresar a su época, a su hogar con su familia. Sus hijos tenían que estar preocupados por su actitud y Naruto también. Dudaba que estuvieran al tanto de toda la verdad. De ser así, su esposo no hubiera mandado la carta a la aldea de la Roca para saber sobre su accidente. Se conocía a sí mismo. Sospechaba que su _otro yo_ no se sinceraría diciéndole la verdad a su rubio cónyuge. Ese Sasuke aún aguardaba gran rencor en su corazón

Sin embargo su noche de desvelo dio resultados. Sólo era una idea bastante burda, pero si lograba realizarla podría tener una oportunidad de que todo el enredo por fin se terminara. Cada cosa volvería a su lugar como debía ser.

Jamás imaginó que tendría que pedirle un favor al demonio dentro de Naruto, pero sólo él podía ayudarlos. ¿El Kyuubi sería tan poderoso como siempre se jactaba? Esperaba que fuera verdad. Si lograba convencer a Kurama** de cooperar con él, estaba seguro que pronto regresaría a su hogar. Sólo esperaba que _Sasuke_ no se pasara de listo y todo estuviera en orden.

¿A quién engañaba? Conociéndose, alguien terminaría con un hueso roto. O en el peor de los casos, sin descendencia como Naruto estuvo a punto de dejarlo.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí con la primera actualización del año, si, se que ya estamos a más de la mitad del mes pero no pudo hacer nada antes u.u Primero era la escuela y ahora es un poco de trabajo, así que no quiero seguir con mis excusas y espero que les haya gustado el capi XD**_

_***Por cierto, decidí ponerle Natsumi para que Natsu sea de cariño y no me sigan diciendo que es un nombre de hombre XD**_

_****Y otra cosa, para los que aun no lo saben, Kishimoto ya "bautizó" al Kyuubi, jajaj, y Kurama es su nombre oficial, creo que de hecho, todos los bijus tienen nombre n.n**_

_**Por ahora no me queda más que agradecerles a que se pasen por aquí y me dejen sus comentarios, en verdad ellos me anima a pesar de tener poco tiempo para escribir, que aunque sea por las noche, tratare de no abandonarlas, así que muchas gracias a:**__kaoryciel94, snk.95, kykyo-chan, thekimy17, veruto kaname, Brye, milk goku, Kokoro Yana, zarame-sama, Kenry, kaii-chn, camiSXN, erika, rukia, naisa, jennita, NelIra, Luna, Saku-Aya, Sofy-Chan (gracias por la recomendación, también es una de mis historias favoritas n.n), ¿anónimo? y 00Katari-Hikari-chan00_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Konoha futura_

A esa hora de la tarde las calles de Konoha parecían realmente tranquilas. Los habitantes caminaban sin preocupaciones, los niños jugaban entre ellos con pelotas o muñecos, y varios ancianos permanecían sentados en algunas bacas fuera de sus casas tomando aire fresco. En conclusión; una villa pacifica con aldeanos felices y en armonía. Parecía que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja había quedado atrás, siendo sólo mencionada en los pergaminos de las escuelas para el aprendizaje de los pequeños. Él apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza, esa estampa le fastidiaba. En su mente los detalles de ese enfrentamiento bélico aún se mantenían plasmados con fuego.

Esas personas no deberían estar sonriendo, sino llorando y sufriendo. Debían pagar por el dolor que le causaron a su familia, a su hermano y a él mismo. Pero sabía que nada de eso sucedería.

Sasuke observó de reojo el semblante alegre de Naruto, sin comprenderse a sí mismo.

No podía creer que su "yo" de esa época desvaneciera todos sus propósitos de venganza sólo por estar al lado del rubio. Su ambición se había ido al caño por ese _lazo_ que jamás pudo romper. Al contrario, se reforzó con gran firmeza, a tal grado de recuperar a su familia. _Su nueva familia_.

Sus pensamientos estaban convirtiéndose en un maldito rompecabezas que no tenía solución. Con cada minuto que pasaba en ese lugar, sentía que su determinación iba flaqueando. Eso le frustraba. Necesitaba regresar a su propia época y dejar de lado esos nuevos sentimientos que poco a poco crecían. No necesitaba una familia, él no _merecía_ una familia. debía acabar con esos lazos lo antes posible. Por dicha razón, el pergamino que Uzumaki guardaba en el bolcillo debía desaparecer. No necesitaba un problema más. Decidió que al llegar a su "hogar" pondría en práctica su estrategia para distraerlo y destruirlo. Con ese obstáculo menos, se dedicaría por completo a seguir con la búsqueda de una solución, su nueva meta sería la biblioteca de Raíz. Pero Naruto parecía no tener prisa por llegar. Caminaba con paso lento, sonriendo al recibir los gestos amistosos de los aldeanos. ¡Hasta parecía que lo hacía a propósito! _"Maldito, dobe"_. Masculló entre dientes.

Lo único que lo mantenía _tranquilo_, era saber que unas cuadras más y por fin estarían en casa.

No obstante su agradable caminata se vio interrumpida cuando a unos metros de ellos distinguió a un par de personas. Una en específico llamó la atención de Uchiha. Esa cabellera plata y su rostro cubierto por una máscara no pasaban desapercibidas. Aún con el pasar de los años, aquel tipo que una vez fue su sensei, se distinguía. Hatake Kakashi era alguien fácil de identificar.

Hasta ese día no se había preocupado por encontrarse con su antiguo sensei -o con cualquier otro de sus conocidos-. Por ejemplo; la copia barata que tomó su lugar en el equipo 7. Sai le tenía sin cuidado. No le dio importancia a esos detalles. Se iría antes de toparse con ellos, pero al parecer el destino le tenía bastante rencor al demostrarle lo contrario. No poseía deseos de hablar con el peliplata, ni con Haruno o ningún otro de sus antiguos compañeros de academia.

Naruto y sus "hijos" ocupaban por completo su atención.

Pero con Hatake al tanto de todo debía ser precavido. Conocía lo suficiente a Kakashi para saber que era una persona bastante astuta. Tal vez no era un Uchiha, pero no lo descreditaba como una persona bastante analista e inteligente.

Un error ante el peliplata y todo su plan se vendría abajo.

Pasarlo de largo e ignorarlo parecía buena idea, cosa contraria a lo que Naruto pensaba. Sin perder tiempo, Namikaze levantó uno de sus brazos llamando su atención. Fue entonces que Sasuke notó otro peculiar detalle. Kakashi no iba solo, a su lado caminaba otro sujeto más joven que él, de unos 17 años; alto, de compleción media y con un tono de cabello similar al de Hatake. A esa distancia no lo podía distinguir bien, pero parecía tener ojos oscuros.

—Buenas, Sasuke-san —saludó el joven dirigiéndose al moreno, para después concentrarse en el rubio—. Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama.

El joven peliplata saludó con respeto a los dos. Pero la ceja enarcada del Hokage no le dio buena espina.

—Ya no estoy en la oficina. Deja los formalismos, Sakumo-kun —le reclamó Naruto. Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en responder.

—Está bien, Naruto-san —rió un poco apenado, rascándose una de sus mejillas.

Kakashi -quien sólo alzó la mano- no perdió de vista los apáticos movimientos del moreno. Sabía que Sasuke no era un gran platicador, aunque la descortesía que lo caracterizaba de joven volvía a estar presente en su personalidad. Estaba al tanto del problema que acomplejaba a la familia Uchiha-Namikaze por medio de Tsunade. Los detalles del diagnostico del azabache no eran muy claros, cosa que lo dejó más intrigado. Ese día decidió ir a darse una vuelta por la torre Hokage para hablar a solas con Naruto. No esperó encontrárselos juntos. Decidió actuar con desinterés.

—Al parecer Naruto siempre exagera, yo te veo igual que siempre —mencionó de la nada el ninja copia.

Ignorando el ceño fruncido de Uchiha, colocó una de sus manos sobre su barbilla, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el rostro de su antiguo alumno, disponiéndose a analizar de cerca las facciones de su inescrutable rostro. Ante tal acción, Sasuke frunció más su entrecejo. De un certero manotazo alejó al pervertido de Hatake.

—Sí —sonrió bajo la máscara—. Definitivamente esta igual de amargado que siempre —pronunció de forma animada como si hablara del clima.

Uchiha ni siquiera se molestó en contradecirle, lo veía innecesario. Provocando con eso que un ligero silencio se instalara entre las cuatro personas. Sakumo rió algo nervioso antes de intervenir.

—No se moleste, Sasuke-san, ya sabe como es mi padre —se disculpó un tanto apenado el menor.

Con tan simple oración, su gesto de molestia desapareció para dar paso a un nuevo semblante; completa sorpresa. Para su suerte, siendo un Uchiha orgulloso que -se supone- nada le altera, supo esconderla de inmediato. No tanto para el ojo perspicaz del ninja copia.

—¿Por qué esa reacción, Sasuke?

—¿Cuál reacción? Estas exagerando, Kakashi.

Su antiguo sensei era bastante entrometido. No se equivocó al pensar que debía ser cuidadoso.

—Parece como si fuera la primera vez que oyes que Sakumo es mi hijo… —las palabras de Kakashi parecían simples, menos para Sasuke. Por alguna razón sentía que no confiaba en él, como si supiera que en verdad no era el "Sasuke" de ese tiempo. Y Hatake parecía no querer dejarlo tranquilo—. _Suponiendo _que olvidaste a tu familia, los demás seguimos siendo los mismos —habló para sí mismo, pero con la clara intención de llamar la atención de Uchiha—. Nunca está de más saber todo sobre la situación. Tengo que admitir que me gustaría saber cómo fue posible que tuvieras un accidente en la aldea de la Roca, uno tan grande para que perdieras la memoria. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Tanto Naruto como Sakumo no esperaban una pregunta tan directa, pero conociendo a Hatake era inevitable. Namikaze también tenía esa y muchas cuestiones parecidas, pero había decidido darle espacio a su esposo antes de bombardearlo con un sinfín de preguntas. Algo dentro de sí también quería saber la respuesta.

Al tener esos ojos azules clavados en su boca, por un segundo, sólo por un mísero segundo, sintió su cuerpo tensarse. ¿Cómo responder sobre una misión que nunca realizó? No, no podía responder. Lo único que le quedaba era evitar la pregunta. ¿Otra vez actuando cual cobarde? Negó una vez más, sólo precaución para salir de ahí.

Bufó.

—No es algo que tenga que contarte a ti —contestó con voz seria pasándolo de largo. Una vez que estuvo a su espalda volvió a alzar la voz—. Vamos, Naruto.

El rubio negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar. Esa actitud de Sasuke le recordaba al adolescente amargado que siempre parecía tener la razón de todo. Cansado, se despidió con un gesto de mano de los otros dos. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

Kakashi cruzó sus brazos viéndolos alejarse, estuvo así por unos segundos antes de regresar a la realidad al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Miró a un lado encontrándose con el semblante preocupado de su hijo. Suspiró antes de dar la vuelta. Algo no andaba bien, lo notaba, pero no preocuparía a su familia por simples especulaciones suyas.

—Es hora de volver, o sino recibiremos un regaño —habló con voz alegre, comenzando a caminar.

Sakumo lo siguió sin comprender por completo el semblante despreocupado de su padre. Ya hablaría con Suzaku para saber más de esa complicada situación.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha actual _

Naruto enterró su rostro en la almohada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir un grito en ella. Parecía que la situación de Sasuke la había tomado con calma y tranquilo. Mentira. Por dentro estaba en un lió que no comprendía. Se sentía tan culpable por empeorar esa situación. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera arruinado la oportunidad de traer a Sasuke de vuelta? Su única oportunidad.

Se emocionó tanto al verlo otra vez, que todos sus sentidos comunes se fueron por la borda. Al saber que Uchiha se encontraba a salvo, fue suficiente para que todo su alrededor se volviera la cosa más insignificante. Todo lo demás pasó a segundo término cuando por fin lo volvió a ver. ¿Por qué se alegró tanto al verlo? ¿Por qué sentía que algo ya no era igual? Bufó una vez más sobre la almohada, seguía sin comprender sus propios sentimientos. Sasuke siempre era un tema desconcertante para él. _¿Por qué? _

Se preguntó una vez más antes de quedarse dormido.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura_

Antes de entrar por completo a la sala de prácticas del hospital, Natsu abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa al identificar ese tono aguamarina en los irises de su invitada. Justo a uno metros de ella -sentada al lado de su compañera- le sonreía una de sus mejores amigas. Sus pies se clavaron en el pasillo sin permitirle continuar y entrar. No esperaba esa visita tan repentina.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, levantándose de su lugar e ir frente a la morena. Al parecer Natsu no tenía intención de moverse de la puerta, pero antes que ella diera un paso, la voz alegre de la Uchiha se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—¡Hanako! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos visita?! —cuestionó a la castaña, quien seguía con la vista en la lista de ingredientes que ocuparían para ese día.

Hyuuga Hanako sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. La primogénita Hyuuga se consideraba una persona tranquila, tan parecida a su padre en su personalidad como en su físico, al contrario de Hitomi, su hermana menor. Hanako era castaña y de cabellos cortos, con el distintivo color perla en sus ojos y con la elegancia que todo buen Hyuuga poseía.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, Natsu —respondió sin levantar la vista de la lista—. ¿Pero no crees, que no es momento de cuestionarme eso?

Natsumi rió con nerviosismo notando que, como siempre, Hanako tenía razón. Ante la mirada confundida de la pelirroja, se lanzó contra ella abrazándola.

—¡Me da mucho gusto verte, Karura! —la apretó con más fuerza—. No sabía que habías venido a Konoha.

—Es algo así como una sorpresa.

—Vaya que sí —contestó antes de soltarla.

Ambas sonreían, aunque Karura lo hacía con menor fuerza que la morena. Se sentía feliz, pero la personalidad que había heredado de su padre la desistía un poco.

—Hasta parece que has visto a un fantasma, Natsu —le regañó Karura, con fingido enojo.

Uchiha negó varias veces.

—No es eso, sólo que no me lo esperaba —Natsu volvió a reír, pero dejó de hacerlo al notar que algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien_ faltaba—. ¿Y Takara? ¿Él no vino contigo? —preguntó con interés. Era raro no verlos juntos.

—En cuanto llegamos, mi hermano fue directo a buscar a Suzaku —bufó con fastidio la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos—. A veces dudo que sea mi hermano gemelo.

Tanto Natsumi como Hanako trataron no reír.

Era cierto. Ese par de hermanos no se parecían, Takara y Karura eran gemelos por haber nacido juntos, pero los rasgos que los caracterizaban distanciaban mucho de la similitud.

—Supongo que también está preocupado como yo. Al llegar, Tsunade-sama nos comentó sobre el incidente de Sasuke-san.

La morena no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada. Se suponía que iría al hospital para seguir con sus prácticas y distraerse un poco, pero dudaba mucho seguir con su rutina como si nada pasara. Ella no era tonta, como buena Uchiha sabía que su rubio padre tampoco lo estaba pasando bien, aunque lo ocultara bajo su máscara de alegría. A Naruto le dolía ver que Sasuke no los recordaba. Natsu sentía el mismo hueco en el pecho cada vez que veía aquellos brunos orbes vacios. No quería parecer débil y dar lastima, eso no era lo que Sasuke les había enseñado. Tratando de formar una sonrisa, levantó la vista nuevamente.

—Tsunade obaa-chan fue quien lo revisó cuando Suzaku-nii lo trajo. A pesar de no encontrar nada en su estado físico, no se acuerda de nosotros. Pero confió en él, y sé que pronto se pondrá mejor —más que un comentario, parecía tratar de convencerse a sí misma.

—Sabes que eso pronto sucederá —habló de repente la olvidada castaña.

—Hanako-san tiene razón. Además puedo mandar un mensaje a Suna para pedirle ayuda a mi padre —apoyó Karura.

Natsu negó otra vez.

—No, no es necesario que molestes al Kazekage por algo como esto.

—Yo sé que Sasuke-san no se lleva muy bien con él, pero también aprecia mucho a Naruto-san.

La de ojos azules rió ante ese último comentario.

—Gracias, no te preocupes… pero si las cosas no mejoran, aceptaré tu propuesta.

No muy convencida, Karura asintió.

—Bien, entonces vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre.

—¡Al Ichiraku ramen! —gritó Natsu.

Antes de que alguien dijera lo contrario, ella jaló a Karura y a Hanako a la salida. El ramen siempre la alegraba.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha actual_

Uzumaki observó a Sasuke como si le hubiese salido un nuevo par de ojos sobre la frente. Acababa de escuchar el "plan" de Uchiha para regresar a su hogar, algo que no le parecía nada seguro. No era pesimista, pero pedirle ayuda al Kyuubi no estaba en su lista de mejores opciones -aunque sonaba bastante tentadora la propuesta-. Cuando _Sasuke_ le dijo que había encontrado una "posible solución", jamás imaginó que se tratara de esa locura.

Lanzándose sobre el respaldo del sillón, colocó la cabeza hacia atrás, clavando sus ojos azules en el techo. Respiró con profundidad. Parecía una completa barbaridad, pero era su último recurso. Se levantó nuevamente, viendo al exterior. Lo había decidido.

—Está bien, Sasuke —prefería decirle un _teme_, pero la seriedad en los ojos negros de ese joven, le decía que no se trataba de su mejor amigo—. Acepto ayudarte en esto. Después de todo fui yo quien arruinó las cosas-ttebayo —habló con un tono sombrío.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, verás que esto funciona.

—Eso espero —susurró para sí, siendo escuchado por el moreno. Interiormente él esperaba lo mismo.

Sasuke no sabía si funcionaría su gran plan, aunque la oportunidad era única. Y teniendo a Naruto con su buena disposición sería hora de comenzar.

—Acércate a éste lado —lo tomó por ambos hombros colocándolo frente a él—. Primero quiero que utilices tu modo ermitaño para hacer la conexión más sensible. Eso nos dará un poco de ventaja.

Naruto asintió sin decir nada más. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose, la quietud llegó a su cuerpo, los minutos de paz se extendieron y cuando volvió abrir su mirada, ésta adquirió un singular tono amarillo con las pupilas rasgadas igual a un anfibio.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el azabache, notando el cambio.

—Claro que si, cuando quieras-ttebayo.

—Sólo tienes que mirarme directo a los ojos.

Con tan simple oración, los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron en rojo, apareciendo de inmediato los tres tomoes del Sharingan, transformándose en diferentes formas hasta concluir en el Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto frente a él se removió inquieto. No le gustaban esos ojos, nunca auguraban nada bueno, pero debía desistir al ser la única solución viable para traer a _Sasuke_ devuelta a su época.

—Concéntrate, Naruto —pidió serio el mayor.

Por un segundo los ojos de Uzumaki se clavaron directamente en esos orbes carmesí. Fue consciente de cómo estos comenzaron a girar e instintivamente cerró sus propias cuencas. Su respiración se tornó un poco agitada, disolviendo sus sentidos por unos minutos.

Sasuke realizó la misma acción, y al abrirlos se encontraba dentro del subconsciente del rubio, entre esas paredes que encerraban al monstruo interno, ese laberinto parecido una alcantarilla. Caminó por los húmedos pasillos hacia el lugar donde la energía se concentraba más. Kyuubi seguía encerrado tras esas imponentes rejas. Igual a la vez que entró sólo para fastidiar al zorro y a Naruto.

No tardó a llegar frente a la jaula. Por un momento le pareció un siniestro deja' vú. Sin embargo la burlona voz del demonio lo atrajo a la realidad.

—**Jamás imaginé que volvieras a entrar aquí —**Kyuubi lo quedó mirando a los ojos. Esos irises mostraban el sharingan que odiaba, pero notó algo diferente, esos orbes parecían completamente distintos a la primera vez que Uchiha estuvo ahí. Su ceño se frunció con total molestia—. **¿Quién eres tú?**

Sasuke rió de lado.

—Muy hábil de tu parte al notar la diferencia, no esperaba menos del gran Kurama.

El zorro volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero ésta vez con una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

—**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?** —preguntó tratando de contenerse.

—Conozco muchas cosas sobre ti, pero sólo te diré que soy la misma persona —los ojos del Kyuubi se tornaron filosos—. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, y vine para pedirte cierto favor, por así decirlo. Sé que nunca te he caído bien, pero necesito de tu ayuda —eso ultimó lo dijo con dificultad, su orgullo siempre estaría con él a pesar de los años.

Kyuubi soltó una carcajada ante tal desfachatez.

—**¡Ha! Nunca pensé que algún día un maldito Uchiha vendría a pedirme un favor.**

—Circunstancia especiales. Créeme que si tuviera más soluciones no estaría frente a ti.

Kurama se mofó con más ganas, eso no se lo esperaba.

Antes que el zorro se negara o dijera otra oración, él se apresuró a continuar. Con un breve resumen -ocultando hábilmente algunas partes- Uchiha le contó todo lo que sabía. Le habló sobre la técnica de Sendoh y el porqué de su actual situación. No le dijo que en el futuro sería el esposo de Naruto, pero si le contó sobre el cambio de papeles con su otro yo. Sabía que al demonio le importaba un comino su situación, pero debía convencerlo.

—En conclusión, necesito que te _conectes_ contigo mismo en el espacio-tiempo de esa época. Se supone que eres el biju más fuerte y…

—**No se "supone" que soy el biju más fuerte, SOY el biju más fuerte.**

Uchiha mostró otra mueca de sonrisa, esperaba escuchar eso.

—Eso quiero que lo demuestres, establece una conexión con tu contraparte de mi época. Si tu poder es tan grande como presumes, te será posible conectarte con tu "otro yo" para que él establezca otra conexión con su contenedor y yo hable con él.

—**¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto?**

A Kurama no le importaba, sólo curiosidad.

—Te conviene.

—**¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría convenirme de un trato con un Uchiha maldito como tú?**

Sasuke pareció satisfecho al notar esa curiosidad del demonio. Si seguía por ese camino pronto lo convencería.

—Tal vez sea un "Uchiha maldito", así como tú dices, pero yo puedo hacer que tu chakra sea liberado de este lugar para que no te asfixie.

—**¿Cómo sabes qué…?**

En todos esos años conviviendo con Naruto, había vivido episodios frustrantes por culpa de ese chakra maldito. Situaciones que no quería recordar. No obstante, ahora le daban una ventaja sobre el biju.

—No me subestimes, te dije que conozco muchas cosas sobre ti. Sé que el estar encerrado aquí causa que te debilites, pero al mismo tiempo tu chakra se expande provocando que lo expulses. Y con ese proceso lastimes a tu contenedor, a Naruto.

—**No me importa lo que le pase a mi contenedor.**

—Yo diría lo contrario, Naruto puede crear lazos con cualquier persona o ser vivo, y tú no fuiste la excepción. La prueba es que le diste tu confianza al confiarle tu nombre.

Por unos momentos Kyuubi quedó en silencio. Para su total desagrado, reconocía las palabras de ese Uchiha, durante la guerra había aprendido a _querer_ a Naruto, porque ese tonto rubio le demostró tal determinación como la que una vez poseyó Rikudou Sennin.

—**¿Cuál es el truco?**

El moreno rió para sus adentros al escuchar la pregunta, para él era una clara aceptación.

—Eso es fácil, lo único que necesitas es repartir el chakra en varios contenedores —el rostro impasible de Kurama le advirtió que su paciencia estaba acabándose, y él tampoco tenía intensiones de alargar su explicación—. En pocas palabras, tú fuiste sellado en la madre de Naruto por llevar sangre Uzumaki, y él por ser su hijo también lo pudo soportar. No es algo a corto plazo, pero los hijos de Naruto recibirían ese chakra, disminuyendo el tuyo para dejar de expandirse. De esa manera ya no lo lastimarías.

—**Pero el mocoso ni siquiera tiene una novia.**

—No te preocupes por detalles, yo me encargaré de todo. Tienes mi palabra, los hijos que _tenga_ Naruto te ayudarán a contener tu chakra. Y créeme que esto lo ayudará en mucho.

Al zorro no le agradó el tono de sus palabras. ¿El moreno hablaba en doble sentido? Aunque la determinación en esos ojos rojos lo hacía dudar. No era la misma sensación, no se trataba de la misma persona. No sabía que pasaría en el futuro, pero _algo_ lo hizo cambiar. Uchiha ya no parecía la misma persona vengativa, había madurado. ¿Podía darle un voto de confianza?

—**Trato, pero si esto es para hacerle daño a mi contenedor, yo mismo te arrancaré la cabeza.**

Kurama no dejaba convencerse tan fácilmente, ni cedía a las primeras palabras, pero algo le decía que _ese_ Uchiha no mentía. La situación iba mucho más de lo común. Dentro de sí, en un rincón que prefería no descubrir abiertamente, Naruto ganó su confianza y el poco cariño que un demonio como él podía poseer. Sólo por su contenedor podría permitirse un poco de preocupación, aunque sería un secreto inquebrantable.

Después de soltar un bufido Kyuubi cerró los ojos, concentrándose en una línea de chakra. Los Bijus no eran unas criaturas cualquiera, su poder era inmenso. Gracias a Rikudou Sennin fueron dotados de grandes habilidades, cierto que jamás intentó nada parecido pero sabía que sus límites eran insospechados. Le restregaría al idiota Uchiha que de su poder nadie se burlaba -mucho menos lo menospreciaba-.

Su mente divagó por esas líneas invisibles para el ojo de un simple humano, dejó extender su percepción por el espacio indefinido, encontrándose con un sinfín de líneas de chakra. Un mar oscuro iluminado por infinidad de líneas brillantes, todas diferentes entre ellas.

Una línea naranja llamó su atención, como si estuviera llamándolo. Reconoció su propia voz.

Desde afuera Sasuke seguía más serio de lo acostumbrado, esperaba que su plan funcionara. Todo lo dicho a Kurama fue verdad, sus tres hijos tenían el chakra del Kyuubi. A él no le agradó enterarse de ese hecho, pero resultó ser benéfico para Naruto al repartir esa energía. No quería pensar en eso, solo necesitaba encontrar la solución para regresar con ellos. Si el zorro establecía comunicación con el otro Kyuubi de esa línea del tiempo, él utilizaría su Sharingan aprovechando la conexión. Lo requería unos segundos.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura_

Su habitación permanecía en penumbras. No sabía cómo rayos llegó tan rápido a ese lugar. Después de ignorar las cuestiones de su antiguo sensei, llegaron a la casa que -convenientemente- se encontraba vacía. Una nota en la mesa les avisó que sus hijos llegarían más tarde. Perfecto. La suerte volvía a sonreírle, aunque lo dudó cuando Naruto lo arrastró hasta su alcoba. Sin prender la lámpara, el rubio aprovechó para recostarlo sobre la cama y colocarse encima de él antes de reclamar dicha acción. Siendo consciente de su nueva reacción, no se quedaría sin hacer nada. De otro rápido movimiento Sasuke cambió los papeles. No permitiría que Naruto manejara la situación, se suponía que _él_ llevaba las riendas de su matrimonio. Reuniendo todo su autocontrol, se acercó hasta los labios de _su esposo_ para besarlo.

Un beso algo desagradable. No porque fuera otro hombre, sino por saber que esos labios le eran desconocidos. Dos veces -en el pasado- había probado los labios de Naruto, un sabor diferente al de _ese_ blondo.

_«¿Por qué se siente diferente?» _Se preguntó. ¿Qué era distinto entre esos dos rubios? ¿Por qué no los podía comparar? Muy dentro de sí, su inconsciente gritaba que besar a Naruto de su época le sabría mejor. Negó tal incoherencia.

Mientras él movía sus labios por auto-reflejo -perdiéndose en sus pensamientos-, no notó que Naruto no los movía, ni siquiera le correspondía. Ser consciente que TU cónyuge se forzaba a besarte no le alentaba. Sus besos eran fríos, no le sabían como antes. Sasuke aún no lo recordaba, y eso le dolía. No quería seguir con ese juego, estuvo a punto de alejarlo, pero antes de realizar cualquier acto escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en su subconsciente.

—**Mocoso.**

—¿Kurama? —preguntó al aire.

Sasuke paró de "besar" a Naruto cuándo ese nombre salió de los labios de su _esposo_. ¿Quién demonios era ese tal Kurama? ¿Y por qué Naruto lo decía mientras lo besaba? ¿Acaso le era infiel? Volvió a negar, eso no tenía nada que ver con él. Despegó lentamente su rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo al observar que Naruto había cerrado los ojos, parecía dormir.

…

Naruto abrió sus orbes claros al encontrarse en el interior de su mente. Era bastante raro que Kurama lo llamara para algo, a pesar que su relación mejoró debido a su nueva conexión, no dejaba de ser un arisco que prefería la tranquilidad de la soledad. Lo observó ahí, echado como si se tratara de un zorro normal -las rejas que lo retenían habían desaparecido-. Gracias a que su chakra fue repartido en sus hijos, con el paso del tiempo la jaula quedó sin uso. Esa extraña relación que forjaron en el pasado se reforzó con los años.

—¡¿Por qué me interrumpes cuando estoy tratando de ayudar a Sasuke-ttebayo?! —preguntó en voz alta fingiendo molestia.

Kurama rió con burla.

—**Me parece que en vez de enojarte deberías agradecerme, mocoso inútil.**

Namikaze volvió a fruncir el ceño, cruzándose de brazos sin comprender. Kyuubi parecía su madre. A pesar de ser mayor, tener una familia y con un hijo mayor de 15 años, para el zorro seguía siendo un _mocoso_. Muchas cosas cambiaron en su relación demonio/contenedor -y le agradecía que a _su manera_ se preocupara por él- pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para soportar su palabrería de doble sentido. Sasuke era su principal preocupación.

—¿Y por qué tendría que agradecerte? —entre más rápido saliera de ahí mejor para él.

—**Digamos que he tenido una visita bastante interesante.**

—¿Visita? ¿Quién rayos podría entrar a visitarte? Definitivamente te estás volviendo senil.

Por primera vez el zorro borró su sonrisa para encararlo.

—**¡Más respeto, mocoso idiota!**

—¡Ha! Tan fácil de enojar como siempre-ttebayo —se mofó, pasando al desconcierto—. Pero aún no entiendo porque me llamaste de repente…

—Porque yo se lo pedí.

La respuesta recibida lo desconcertó de inmediato, no era la voz de Kurama. ¿Se trataba de la voz de Sasuke? ¿Cuándo entró sin utilizar su Sharingan?

Se giró con tanta prisa que pareció caer de la impresión.

—¿Sasuke?

¿Por qué Sasuke estaba también ahí adentro? Antes de cuestionarlo su garganta quedó seca y parpadeó más confundido. ¿Por qué Sasuke parecía de 17 años? Y no sólo eso. ¿Qué hacía ese anillo de oro blanco pendiendo de la cuerda que sujetaba una de sus manos?

—¿Quién eres tú?

Fue la cuestión _más inteligente_ que pudo articular cuando el adolescente dibujó una sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Una sonrisa que él conocía a la perfección.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! La anterior actualización fue a principios de año y ahora ya estamos en mayo XD, en verdad lo siento, yo con mis excusas de siempre ¬¬, así que solo espero que me disculpen n.n**_

_**Una cosa lleva a otra y al final siempre terminaba con el capi a la mitad y esperando a que poco a poco lo terminara, y pues al final resulto de esta manera, mas enredado de lo que pensaba jajaj, con unos personajes nuevos y todo lo demás XD**_

_**Bien, antes de otra cosa, quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que me tienen paciencia y que me dejan un comentario para saber que les parece la historia y saber si alguien la espera para continuarla, así que muchas gracias a: **__kykyo-chan, kaoryciel94, sky, Sofy-Chan, milk goku, kaii-chn, Saku-Aya, camiSXN, ikaros-san, Kokoro Yana, Luna, NelIra, Miss-leisy, veruto kaname, yanis, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, hinamor007, kath-lizchan, ETSUKO04 Y mEy aliN._

_**Yo creo que por ahora es todo n.n**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sin poder despegar sus ojos claros del cuerpo adolescente frente a él, Naruto no comprendía la bizarra situación. Su mente trabajaba lo más rápido posible intentando articular algo coherente para explicar dicha escena, pero nada lógico le llegaba a decir algo razonable. Su boca procuró soltar alguna otra palabra, quedando atorada al no saber por dónde comenzar. Parecía tener muchas cuestiones en su cabeza y ninguna poseía respuesta. Si lo analizaba con lógica, no sería raro que su esposo permaneciera ahí, dentro de su subconsciente, en ocasiones pasadas había entrado para arreglar su problema de chakra. Sin embargo, aún sentía el chakra de su esposo en el "exterior", ligeramente diferente al de _esa _persona frente a sus orbes azules. Otro detalle sin comprender, era el porqué ese Henge de Sasuke sostenía su anillo de bodas.

Por su parte Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver que Naruto quedaba parado como un tonto. Su esposo ya no era tan despistado, pero debía darle crédito, cualquier quedaría desconcertado al verlo más joven y sin utilizar su sharingan. ¿Cómo hacerlo reaccionar para que le creyera sin perder tiempo? Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa ladeada. Con palabras no solucionaría nada.

Utilizando una velocidad sorpréndete quedó frente al áureo invadiendo su espacio personal.

Namikaze parpadeó sorprendido ante la rapidez, sus sentidos seguían confundidos a tal grado de no saber cómo responder, percatándose que la distancia existente entre sus rostros disminuía considerablemente. Por inercia -y menos aturdido- frunció el ceño esperando estampar un golpe contra la mejilla de su agresor. No obstante, su puño quedó a centímetros de su objetivo al ser detenido por la mano del menor. Sasuke sintió satisfacción, sería el colmo que volviera a distraerse nuevamente para que Naruto le golpeara otra vez. Aprovechando el nuevo desconcierto del Hokage, Uchiha llevó su mano libre tras su nuca, jalándolo hacia abajo para unir sus labios. Le pareció un tanto frustrante ser más bajo que Namikaze por su actual cuerpo, pero no podía desaprovechar su chakra haciendo un Henge.

Naruto abrió los ojos sintiendo esos labios sobre los suyos, esperando un sabor desagradable, cosa contraria a lo que degustó. La calidez del beso le supo a gloria. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus parpados, correspondiendo a ese beso, volviéndose más íntimo al sentir la lengua del moreno abriéndose paso dentro de su húmeda cavidad. El hambre por comerse los labios era tanta, como si no se hubiesen besado en meses. El acuoso sonido de sus bocas borró cualquier silencio, concentrados en la reconfortante sensación. Un segundo después, el blondo bajó sus brazos hasta pasarlos por la cintura del menor, mientras éste enredó ambas manos tras la nuca del rubio para acercarlo más y apoyarse por completo. Si no fuera porque ambos necesitaban tomar más aire -que el poco que se colaba entre sus bocas-, hubieran permanecido en esa posición más tiempo.

Alejando poco a poco sus rostros, Naruto abrió lentamente sus parpados. Por la sensación tan agradable, esperaba encontrarse con su esposo, pero al abrirlos por completo casi cae de espaldas al notar el cuerpo menor de Uchiha. Sus mejillas enrojecieron por completo al sentirse igual a un pedófilo. Admitía que Sasuke no era un niño pero él le doblaba la edad. ¡Hasta parecía un viejo mañoso manoseando a un adolescente perdido! De un movimiento rápido se alejó hacia atrás.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —acusó con voz chillona, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Uchiha formó una mueca de sonrisa.

—¿Aún lo dudas?

Naruto tocó sus labios, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados de arriba abajo, no muy seguro de responder.

—¿Sasuke?

El azabache asintió, esperando la reacción sobresaltada de su esposo. Por muchos años que pasaran, Naruto seguiría siendo Naruto.

—¡Tú no puedes ser Sasuke! ¡Sasuke está afuera en la cama-ttebayo!

Cualquier rastro de sonrisa desapareció de los pálidos labios al escuchar esa última palabra. ¿Cama? ¿Qué hacían su otro yo y SU rubio en la cama?

—¿Te acostaste con él, Naruto?

—Es mi esposo, que tiene de malo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más lógico.

Mala respuesta. El aura oscura que comenzó a irradiar el cuerpo del menor no le dio buena espina. Empezaba a creer que en verdad era Sasuke, pero no terminaba de comprender cómo era posible que estuviera en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Intentó buscar una forma de encontrar la solución, y al mismo tiempo desviar los pensamientos homicidas del adolescente.

—Eso no tiene que ver contigo, es entre Sasuke y yo-ttebayo.

El ceño del azabache volvió a fruncirse.

—_Yo_ soy Sasuke.

—Si tú eres Sasuke. ¿Quién es el otro?

—Sasuke —respondió con simpleza.

Naruto intentó no agarrar sus cabellos y jalarlos con desesperación. Cada vez entendía menos, pero sus intentos de quedarse calvo fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su acompañante.

—Notaste algo raro —no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Con la simple oración el Hokage lo comprendió. Tenía razón, viendo el problema desde esa perspectiva tomaba sentido. Por eso Sasuke no los recordaba, comportándose como un completo desconocido; poseyendo los mismos ojos vacios y cargados de resentimiento. Si le decía la verdad, ¿Cómo comprobarlo?

—Dime algo que sólo mi esposo sabría-ttebayo.

Uchiha volvió mostrar su sonrisa ladeada, sólo que esta vez con un tinte de perversión. Le indicó con el dedo índice acercarse, un poco reticente el rubio aceptó, agachándose ligeramente hasta que los labios de Sasuke quedaron sobre su oído susurrándole una simple oración. Las mejillas del rubio encendieron en un tono parecido al cabello de su madre. Definitivamente era él.

—¡Sasuke!

Lo abrazó y el moreno le correspondió.

—Al fin, empezaba a pensar que en verdad eras un dobe.

Namikaze pasó por alto el insulto, sólo para concentrarse en una nueva cuestión.

—Sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué hay dos Sasuke's?

El semblante de Uchiha pasó a uno completamente serio.

—Por una técnica prohibida —empezó, captando toda la atención del mayor—. Con ese Jutsu trasportaron a "Sasuke" de hace dieciocho años hasta aquí. Ustedes lo encontraron confundiéndolo conmigo. Yo recibí la carta que le enviaste a la Tsuchikage, y pensando que se trataba de un impostor vine de inmediato, pero al estar en el bosque me encontré "contigo" —Naruto levantó una ceja pero dejó que continuara la explicación—. No contigo exactamente, sino con el "Naruto" de la misma época del otro Sasuke —esperó haberse explicado bien—. En conclusión, _él_ me confundió y en vez de llevarse a su compañero, me llevó a mí.

El de ojos azules rió nervioso, por alguna razón no le extrañaba equivocarse. Conocía bastante bien lo despistado e impulsivo que era. Las cosas parecían tomar lógica. Por eso en la torre Hokage -aún viendo a Sasuke fuera del lugar- sintió la presencia de otro chakra igual en el bosque

—Cambiaron papales —susurró para sí mismo, apretando los puños—. Y ese _bastardo_ no me dijo nada. Aunque si dices que viene del pasado, no me extraña. Sigue obsesionado con su venganza.

Intentó justificarlo pero seguía molesto. Sentía un poco de pena por él. Ahora comprendía su frío trato y su vacía mirada carbón. Le recordaba el pasado.

—Naruto —lo llamó—. No tengo el tiempo suficiente para explicarlo todo, y me hubiese gustado ver a mis hijos.

—Ellos están bien, preocupados por ti, pero bien —recordó sus semblantes desanimados—. Te extrañan-ttebayo.

Parecía que Namikaze lo tomaba con calma, aunque Sasuke sabía que estaba conteniéndose. Sin embargo en esos momentos necesitaban una solución. Ponerse a despotricar maldiciones contra el _bastardo_ no les ayudaría en nada.

—Y yo a ellos, por eso estoy aquí. Le pedí ayuda al Kyuubi para comunicarse con Kurama y pudiera hablar contigo. Tengo el tiempo limitado, así que escúchame bien.

Los ojos del Hokage mostraron seriedad, esperando que continuara hablando.

—Sendoh Hisoka —soltó de repente.

—¿Quién es Sendoh Hisoka?

En un pequeño lapso de tiempo trataría de resumirlo.

—Es la persona que utilizó la técnica contra el otro Sasuke, pero los detalles los hallarás en un pergamino que pronto tendrás en tus manos, éste lo encontrarás en la casa del barrio Uchiha —al ver su asentimiento, continuó—. Necesito que localices a Sendoh-san de ésta época, y en su propia villa busquen otro pergamino dirigido a él, ahí pondremos el completo de las instrucciones.

El plan parecía sencillo, o al menos esperaban que funcionara. Tomando como premisa el futuro, partirían de ese concepto para desarrollar lo demás. Primero, sabían que no era el mismo futuro; en ese lugar Naruto y él terminaron casados, con una familia y no conocían a Sendoh. Pero no todo parecía perdido, aún existía un suceso en línea del tiempo que sí compartían: La Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Utilizarían ese punto de partida. Sabiendo por dónde empezar, le pediría a su esposo y al otro Sasuke que fueran al barrio Uchiha en busca del pergamino que ellos colocarían desde el pasado en un lugar estratégico. Suponiendo que era el futuro, contaban que el rollo permaneciera escondido durante varios años hasta ese día. Con esa información, lo segundo sería buscar en la aldea del Cielo (lugar de origen del castaño) a Hisoka para que él los ayudara. Y al igual que ellos, Sendoh del pasado escondería una guía en su propia villa para que su "yo del futuro" le creyera. Conociéndose, sabía que no les creería, pero si lo contaba "él mismo" sería una cuestión diferente. Con la ayuda de las instrucciones y de _Sendoh_ de esa época, el castaño realizaría la técnica al inverso en un mismo punto para regresar a Sasuke al pasado.

Sonaba fácil. ¿No? Sólo esperaban que no fallara.

—Necesitas ir con _Sasuke,_ ya que a él también le interesa. El pergamino lo dejaremos en la parte posterior de la casa del barrio Uchiha, enterrado en una caja bajo el árbol de sakura. De esa manera aunque la casa sufra modificaciones no se verá afectado —Namikaze afirmó—. Otra cosa, no quiero que interfieras en su forma de pensar sobre lo que siente por _Naruto_, en su época no son nada, y aunque seamos nosotros, no tenemos derecho a interferir en sus vidas.

—¡Eso no es justo-ttebayo!

—Lo sé, nosotros hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y ellos las tienen que vivir por que quieran, no porque los obliguemos. Al principio pensé que sería buena idea darles una mano, pero creo que ellos deben resolverlo solos. Si están destinados a estar juntos, sabrán encontrar la oportunidad. Además, necesitarás ayuda de Suzaku, quiero que también lo pongas al tanto.

—¿Suzaku?

—Junto al pergamino dejaré una carta especialmente para ti, no dejes que el otro Sasuke la lea, ahí lo comprenderás mejor.

No muy convencido con lo último, asintió nuevamente. Sin embargo, cualquier muestra de disconformidad desapareció notando al cuerpo de Sasuke desvanecerse. Su corazón sintió una punzada al imaginar que no volvería a verlo.

—Sasuke —advirtió con voz preocupada. Uchiha negó, el tiempo había llegado a su límite.

—Confió en ti, sé que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.

Naruto intentó estirar su mano para tomar la del moreno, pero antes de sujetarla desapareció por completo. Al final sólo vio el rostro sereno de su compañero.

Estando solo suspiró cansado dejando caer sus hombros con desgano. Al menos Kurama les había dado un poco de privacidad al mantener distorsionado su chakra y no hacerse visible. No obstante cualquier muestra de debilidad quedó de lado al recordar que tenía cosas urgentes por hacer. Apretó sus nudillos haciéndolos tronar. Estúpido _Uchiha. _Ya encontraría la manera de cobrársela.

.

S&N

.

Uchiha miraba atento las muecas raras en el rostro del rubio, preguntándose si dormía por completo. Después de cerrar sus ojos azules, no volvió a abrirlos. Sin darle mayor importancia aprovechó a bajar de la cama, dirigiéndose al chaleco colgado sobre la percha. Antes de entrar observó que Naruto guardó ahí la carta de la Tsuchikage. Cuando lo encontró estuvo a punto de salir, pero al escuchar la voz a su espalda supo que no la tendría fácil.

—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke?

El moreno no giró, respondió apretando el pomo de la puerta.

—Necesito tomar aire.

—Y yo te necesito a ti, _cariño_ —susurró al oído del azabache, sorprendiéndolo al notar el otro cuerpo pegado a su espada con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. ¡¿En qué momento Naruto se puso de pie tan rápido?! Ni siquiera notó la cercanía hasta sentir el aliento sobre la nuca. Namikaze sonrió al sentir su estremecimiento. Nunca fue partidario de los antiguos idealismos de su cónyuge, pero en esos momentos la venganza no le parecía nada mal—. ¿Acaso quieres huir de tu _amado esposo_? Me dijiste que querías recordar-ttebayo.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento —intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero el blondo no parecía ceder. Con dificultad dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente, aún con la oscuridad de la habitación, comprendió el brillo en los orbes azulinos. Por un momento, por un insignificante y mísero instante, se sintió intimidado. Un breve segundo donde pudo leer a la perfección las emociones residentes en esos irises cielo, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al saber el significado.

—Lo sabes.

La sonrisa de Naruto aumentó.

.

S&N

.

En lo alto del edificio Takara pasaba su mirada clara por la plazoleta, utilizando una mano como visera mientras entrecerraba los ojos recorriendo el lugar. La noche caía, pero la claridad de las lámparas le permitía ver a la perfección. No tardó demasiado en identificar una cabellera azabache y una rosa -caminando juntos- rumbo a las bancas del centro. Sonrió, apresurándose en bajar de la edificación hasta la calle.

—¡Suza-chan! —gritó lo suficiente para que el moreno detuviera su recorrido, mirando hacia atrás de donde provenía la voz. Uchiha observó cómo un joven de cabellera oscura y ojos verdes corría hasta ellos.

—¿Es Takara? —preguntó la joven de cabellos rosas al voltear también.

—Eso creo, es el único que se atreve a llamarme así.

Suzaku parecía divertido, aunque el tic de su ojo izquierdo decía lo contrario. Odiaba que lo llamaran de esa manera tan infantil. Kotomi lo notó, riendo por lo bajo ante la poca paciencia de su amigo. Cualquier persona pensaría que se parecía a Naruto por sonreír a toda la gente, pero la verdad, su carácter se asemejaba más a Sasuke, sobre todo cuando estaban en una misión. O en el caso contrario, cuando alguien lo sacaba de quicio. Cómo por ejemplo; Sabaku no Takara.

Sabaku llegó hasta ellos sin el mínimo de cansancio, les sonrió a ambos chicos, comenzando a caminar.

—Te he buscado desde hace unas horas.

—Estuve ayudando a Shimitsu y Kotomi con el informe de nuestra última misión.

Los tres jóvenes decidieron sentarse en una de las bancas cercanas. Sabaku en medio, Rock a su izquierda y Uchiha a su derecha. No obstante, antes de reanudar la plática fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por otro joven que venía en sentido contrario.

—No esperaba encontrármelos reunidos —habló el recién llegado caminando con calma.

—¡Hola, Sakumo-kun! —saludó Kotomi con una sonrisa.

Hatake alzó una mano disponiéndose a sentarse al lado de Uchiha.

—Pensé que estabas de misión, Sakumo —agregó el de ojos azules.

—Sí, apenas hace rato volví, pero acompañé a mi padre a visitar al Hokage. Creo que tenía un asunto pendiente con él.

—¿Sobre mi papá?

El peliplata asintió.

—Nos encontramos con Sasuke-san y Naruto-san por la tarde, a mí me pareció muy normal, aunque a mi padre no tanto.

Kotomi intervino.

—Es cierto que Sasuke-san no es una persona muy comunicativa o expresiva, pero no parece mala persona —respondió la joven, incluyéndose en la conversación y darle ánimos a su amigo.

—Pienso lo mismo —apoyó Hatake—. Por eso me pareció raro que mi padre mencionara que Sasuke-san se comportaba como cuando era joven.

—¿Joven? —inquirió Takara.

—Sí, "amargado e indiferente" —repitió lo que Kakashi dijo.

Suzaku lo pensó. Su moreno padre era estricto, pero no prepotente, ni resentido con la vida. Sasuke sólo quería lo mejor para ellos.

—Yo no sé mucho sobre el pasado de mis padres, sólo que no la tuvieron fácil.

—En Suna dicen que él fue un traidor.

—¡Takara! —le regaño la joven con un tono más alto de voz.

—No te preocupes, Kotomi, es la verdad —admitió Suzaku—. También he escuchado los mismos rumores sobre mi padre cuando salimos de misión.

Sabaku sintió malestar por su comentario. Se suponía que iba apoyar a su amigo y resultaba lo contrario. En ese momento parecía excluido por la presencia de Rock y Hatake.

—¡No importan los rumores o el pasado, porque tus padres han demostrado que son fuertes y defienden a su aldea!

Uchiha abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la convicción en las palabras de Sabaku, logrando que -por primera vez en la noche- Suzaku le sonriera sólo a él.

—A veces dices cosas útiles, Takara.

Acordó Uchiha, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Mejor dejemos los pensamientos pesimistas y vamos a dar un paseo! —animó Kotomi poniéndose de pie.

Su compañero de equipo la siguió, levantándose sin prisa de su lugar.

—Sirve que también buscamos a mis hermanos, apuesto que Natsu está con Karura.

—Eso te lo aseguro —respondió el de ojos aguamarina.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, hablando de cosas triviales. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Uchiha se perdieron en la conversación anterior. ¿Sería bueno investigar sobre el pasado de sus padres?

.

S&N

.

_Konoha pasada_

Los orbes brunos de Sasuke parpadearon lentamente. La primera imagen que percibió fueron unos iris color cielo que lo miraban preocupados. Por un instante quiso imaginar que sólo fue un sueño y que esa mirada partencia a su esposo, pero al ver su rostro joven cayó en cuenta que seguía en la realidad. Al abrir por completo sus cuencas, Naruto sonrió relajado, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de que Sasuke no despertara. Por inercia pasó una de sus manos acariciando su pálida mejilla.

—¿Estás bien-ttebayo?

Uchiha alzó su mano colocándola sobre la otra, produciendo un estremecimiento en Uzumaki, quien sintió un vuelco en el estomago al percatarse de su acción. Retiró su mano con disimulo.

—Estoy bien, creo que funciono. Ahora sólo falta colocar los pergaminos —respondió al dejar libre la mano de Naruto.

Al escuchar las noticias, el rubio olvidó la incomodidad, sonriendo aliviado.

—¡Son buenas noticias! Voy a buscar a Sendoh-san para seguir con lo demás. No te preocupes, Sasuke, yo me encargo de los pergaminos.

Sasuke asintió sin otra palabra, viendo que el menor salía a prisa de la habitación. Estando solo se levantó del sillón -donde Naruto lo había recostado-. Aún podía sentir sobre sus labios el sabor de su compañero de vida. Desde que terminó el encuentro con su esposo, una serie de dudas comenzaron a rondarle la cabeza. Saber que su _otro yo_ no confiaba en Naruto y que seguía con la misma sed de venganza en su corazón no le daba muchas esperanzas de un "final feliz". Caminó hasta el marco de la ventana, sentándose sobre éste observando la ciudad de Konoha, recordando su propio hogar. Viendo su vida tranquila en el futuro, cualquiera pensaría que había sido fácil reincorporarse a su antigua aldea.

Error. No fue fácil.

Con una gran lista de crímenes sobre sus hombros, fue consciente que nadie en la villa lo apreciaba. Para las personas era un traidor, fratricida, asesino y un cobarde que buscó el poder por las vías fáciles. A él no le importó lo que pensaran sobre su persona, nunca le había importado y no comenzaría por darles el gusto. El poco orgullo que mantenía dentro de sí lo impedía. Por dicha razón, aceptó las sanciones y castigos que le impusieron para lograr su absolución.

Al principio estuvo encerrado en una celda de alta seguridad en los confines desfavorables de la cárcel de Konoha. Dentro de cuatro paredes insalubres, en condiciones inhumanas. Sobreviviendo a sobras, pan y agua. Sin ninguna visita. "El paraíso" que todos los aldeanos deseaban para él, y en donde querían que se pudriera de por vida. Lástima que su deseo no pudo cumplirse.

Después de estar ahí por dos meses antes de su juicio, los ancianos del Consejo decidieron procesarlo. Cuando llegó frente a ellos; con el cuerpo demacrado, la piel trasparente y los ojos sumidos, los viejos estuvieron satisfechos ante los resultados de su patética vida. Hasta entonces, le dieron la oportunidad a la Hokage de retirarlo de su confinamiento para reintegrarlo al servicio, encargando su vigilancia a los ninjas más experimentados del ANBU. Él no pertenecía al ANBU pero iba con ellos en las misiones, siendo tratado por sus _compañeros_ como basura. Las misiones asignadas eran siempre de rango S. Imaginaban que en un golpe de suerte no regresaría vivo.

Y así pasó medio año, encerrado en su hogar, realizando misiones suicidas y con una visita cada tiempo por parte de Uzumaki para entregarle la despensa de cada mes. Naruto fue la única persona que aún lo trataba como tal. Pero a pesar de ser el _héroe_ de la aldea, la orden de restricción del Consejo también lo incluía a él.

Sin embargo a mediados de ese mismo año, Uzumaki ingresó como miembro oficial al escuadrón ANBU, siendo compañeros muchas veces y ayudándolo. Fue entonces que los sentimientos que creyó perdidos volvieron a surgir con mayor intensidad hacia su única luz.

Un tiempo después, una misión suicida en el país de la Nube -que terminó con su sacrificio- fue la llave para salvarlo de su vida miserable. Obteniendo la benevolencia del Raikage, los aldeanos comenzaron a tratarlo como un ser vivo. No le extrañó que olvidaran tan rápido, sabiendo como trataron siempre a Naruto antes de convertirse en su salvador. Pero en ningún momento se arrepintió de haber vivido lo que vivió. Al ver crecer a sus hijos sin rencores de la gente, sin miedo a ser atacados por llevar sangre Uchiha en sus venas, por poseer el chakra del Kyuubi, o por mostrar el poder del sharingan, valía la pena el sacrificio.

Suspiró ante tantos recuerdos. ¿_Sasuke _sería capaz de superar los obstáculos cómo él? Para "él" tampoco sería fácil. Si quería tener una vida sin esa oscuridad tormentosa, sólo podía conseguirla con esfuerzo y la ayuda incondicional de Naruto. El único capaz de salvarlo.

.

S&N

.

Naruto corría a paso veloz a lado de Sendoh, quien llevaba un par de pergaminos en las manos, tenían que llegar a la torre Hokage para hablar con Tsunade antes que los ancianos notaran la desaparición de Sasuke del hospital y lo tacharan otra vez de desertor. Nadie estuvo de acuerdo que permaneciera en el hospital, los del Consejo opinaban que una celda sería más efectiva. Por la decisión de la Godaime y la insistencia de Uzumaki, fue que desistieron. Y sólo esperan un mínimo error para echárselo en cara. Después de ir al barrio Uchiha a dejar la información, debían seguir con los otros preparativos. Una vez que la rubia Hokage estuviera al tanto, le pedirían permiso para ir a la aldea del Cielo y dejar el otro pergamino en el lugar acordado. Un poco más y Sasuke regresaría.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura_

El ceño fruncido del moreno no disminuyó en ningún instante. Con los brazos cruzados permanecía a un lado de la puerta, sin quitar su oscura mirada del rubio. Lo admitía, se sentía un completo idiota al ser descubierto en sus propias narices, aunque no esperaba que su otro yo recurriera al poder del Kyuubi para hablar con ese Naruto. No importaba, necesitaba concentrarse en buscar el primer pergamino del barrio Uchiha. Namikaze le había contado todo, esperando que lo asimilara por completo. Sentado sobre el colchón de la cama, el blondo esperaba una respuesta. Decidió decirle todo y "vengarse" en un momento más oportuno.

—¿Qué esperamos, dobe?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto le restó importancia a la voz autoritaria de Uchiha. Sasuke había regresado a la manera altanera de expresarse. La fachada quedó olvidada, no tenia caso comportarse como alguien que no era.

—Esperamos a que llegue Suzaku, pero no tengo que darte explicaciones-ttebayo.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Al escuchar su tono frío, las palabras de su esposo resonaron en su cabeza. No podía aceptar que ese par de tontos no se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, le había dicho a Sasuke que no intervendría, pero él nunca seguía órdenes. Comenzaría con el tema poco a poco, verificando por él mismo si existía algún rastro de cariño, por mínimo que fuera.

—Oye, ¿en serio no te da curiosidad saber de dónde nacieron mis hijos?

Una de las preguntas que devanaba sus sentidos desde el primer momento que fue consciente del futuro, pero no mostraría interés.

—No.

—¿Ni la mínima curiosidad-ttebayo? —insistió. Sasuke frunció más su entrecejo.

—Se directo, usurantonkachi. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—¿En verdad no te gustaría tener una familia? —no esperó respuesta, continuó hablando—. A pesar de todo, dices estar lleno de rencor, aunque he visto como miras a mis hijos. Has intentado ser frio pero ellos se han ganado tu cariño. Ese mismo cariño que demuestra que no todo está perdido.

—Son tonterías, lo único que quiero es salir de este lugar y jamás volver a verlos —Naruto lo observó en silencio—. No necesito una familia.

Sasuke salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo. No tenía tiempo de pensar en tonterías. ¿Familia? ¿Amor? ¿Un hogar? No necesitaba ninguno de esos sentimentalismos. Los lazos lo volvían débil. Lo único importante era regresar a su época y eliminar todo aquello que odiaba. Olvidarse de ese lugar, de una vida _pacífica_ al lado de una persona que lo dio todo por él. Olvidar el sentimiento de orgullo cada vez que veía los ojos azules de esos niños. Todo parecía claro, sus convicciones estaba antepuestas, pero… ¿Por qué su corazón parecía más vacio que al principio? Negó, hacía lo correcto. Tenía una decisión. En cuanto regresara volvería a ser igual que antes.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sip, aquí yo con otro capítulo más de esta historia, aunque quedó más enredado, espero que no los haya confundido u.u Este revoltijo de tiempo es un poco complicado, pero pronto lograran regresar, o al menos eso esperan ellos XD. Y ese Sasuke-bastardo que no quiere dar su brazo a torcer ¬¬. Por cierto, me preguntaban que no había explicado como Naruto había tenido sus hijos, no es que se me haya olvidado, sino que apenas lo voy a decir, y no, narutin no es un doncel XD**_

_**Y pasando a otra cosa importante, déjenme darles las gracias a todos los que se pasan a comentar a: **__kaoryciel94, Lyra_Raven-k, Roo-Uchiha, jennita, kioky kon, kykyo-chan, camiSXN__**, **__00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Stay_ kazami_gehabich, yo, veruto kaname, kaii-chn, Saku-Aya, NelIra, Sofy-Chan, Luna, shirly_queen, tsunade25 (x6 XD), Niknok19 y hinamor007._

_**Creo que por ahora es todo, cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Konoha futura._

Medio día. Doce horas habían pasado desde su encuentro con Sasuke.

Naruto poseía un plazo para analizar la situación, encontrar una solución y volver a la normalidad. Las palabras de su esposo seguían taladrándole la mente, ni siquiera pudo pegar los ojos durante la noche. Después de hablar con el "intruso" decidió esperar hasta esa mañana y comenzar la misión. A primera hora del día —antes que sus hijos y _Sasuke_ despertaran— él ya recorría la aldea con dirección al barrio Uchiha. Pasó a la casa de Haruno informándole del problema, resumido y sin muchas especificaciones. Ella entendió dándole su apoyo. Entre Sakura y Shikamaru lo ayudarían con los pendientes de la Torre Hokage, dejándole tiempo libre. Tiempo que no desperdiciaría.

Continuó su recorrido. La velocidad de sus pasos no descendió hasta llegar a la entrada del reconstruido barrio, caminó por las calles solitarias, las demás personas aún no despertaban dándole privacidad a su trayecto. Su recorrido paró de repente, observó la fachada de su propia casa y abrió bastante los ojos, esperaba que la imagen fuera una ilusión o una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo apenas dio un par de pasos dentro comprobó su error.

¡Una de las paredes permanecía completamente quemada!

Respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse. No debía ser genio para saber quiénes fueron los culpables del atentado. Frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín disgustado. ¡¿Cuántas veces les había advertido a sus hijos sobre practicar el Katon dentro de casa?! Ahora comprendía la razón de no querer ir al barrio y ocupar la casa del centro. Suspiró. Dejaría eso para un mejor momento, aunque sus hijos no se escaparían de un merecido castigo, cuando Sasuke viera su preciado hogar destrozado… ¿Sasuke? Sí, él debía regresar a darles un buen sermón a sus tres vástagos. Y con el simple hecho de imaginarse las caras asustadas de sus retoños, recordó su objetivo y saltó la cerca del jardín. Necesitaba encontrar la carta, tener la información completa y conocer las indicaciones requeridas. ¿Para qué necesitaría la ayuda de su hijo mayor? Pronto lo sabría.

Corrió hasta el jardín trasero, yendo directo al árbol de flores de cerezo más grande, hizo cinco clones de sombra comenzando a buscar. No pasó ni media hora cuando uno de ellos gritó emocionado el hallazgo de la caja pequeña. Desapareció las copias y abrió el paquete, encontrando dos pergaminos; uno decía "misión" y el otro "Naruto". Volvió a cerrar la caja encaminándose a la casa, sentándose en un escalón de la entrada decidió ojear ambos pergaminos, comenzando con el suyo. Extendió el rollo pasando la mirada en las letras escritas por su esposo.

En ese documento Sasuke le contaba la situación de aquella época, el final de la guerra y cosas sobre la deteriorada relación que _ellos_ mantenían ahí. Le repetía no interferir para ayudarlos, sabía que le preocupaba al ser ellos mismos, pero no podían forzarlos a terminar de la misma forma. Aunque no dudaba que los sentimientos ya existían, solo parecía cuestión de _excavar_ un poco en el interior de ambos. Pasando a otro punto le explicó sobre el papel que desarrollaría Suzaku. Le pedía contarle sobre esa situación, al ser el mayor sabía que comprendería el problema. También confiaba en Natsu y Suzuki, pero siendo más pequeños no quería preocuparlos. Le deseó suerte, diciéndole que pronto estarían juntos otra vez.

Namikaze no lo dudó.

El segundo pergamino mencionaba cómo encontrar a Sendoh del futuro, los pasos que debían seguir a ganarse su confianza, las técnicas requeridas y la hora indicada para el cambio. Explicaba sobre la inestabilidad del tiempo y la razón por la que no debían encontrarse frente a frente ambos Uchiha. Antes de ir al punto de cambio debía noquear a _Sasuke_, y evitar que pudieran verse al regreso. Igual a ese _Uchiha_, él también estaría inconsciente. ¿Entonces cómo volvería? Fácil, Suzaku sería el intermediario. Él llevaría a _ese_ Sasuke al pasado y regresaría con su verdadero padre al futuro.

Naruto terminó de leer ambos escritos suspirando cansado, intentó comprender cada palabra. Inmediato, guardó las cartas dentro de su bolso de armas y salió del jardín con prisa a su primer destino: hablar con Suzaku.

.

S&N

.

Suzaku permanecía serio, la inexpresividad en su rostro le hacía parecerse más a Sasuke; esos ojos calculadores y los labios rígidos no mentían.

Despertó al escuchar el toque en su puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su rubio padre. No le extrañó verlo ahí, sino el semblante serio en sus facciones. Lo dejó pasar y Naruto no titubeó en comenzar a explicarle el motivo de su visita temprana. A cada palabra, los ojos azules del menor parecían bastante inquietos. Luego de escuchar la historia, la manera de mirar a su "padre" cambió demasiado. Saber que su verdadero progenitor residía en otra época y _ese_ sujeto les había engañado, no era algo fácil de digerir. Pero debía tener la fortaleza y el temple necesario para no defraudar a sus padres. Ellos confiaban en él, haría lo que fuera por ayudarlos. No dudaría en apoyar a Namikaze. El rubio sonrió dándole las gracias y salió de la habitación.

Una hora después bajó a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Para su mala suerte, _Sasuke_ también entró, ocasionando la actual escena y su rostro severo.

—¿Por qué me vez de esa manera?

La pregunta de Sasuke no inmutó a Suzaku, él siguió mirándolo con semblante inmutable, preguntándose un sinfín de cuestiones, la más sobresaliente: ¿Por qué no había confiado en ellos? Podrían existir muchas respuestas, pero su orgullo Uchiha le hizo soltar las palabras duras retenidas en su garganta.

—Podrás parecerte físicamente a mi padre, pero jamás serás como él.

A Suzaku le dolía, había visto en esos ojos negros un poco de orgullo hacia sus hermanos y él. ¿Estuvo equivocado? Sí, esa persona frente a él aún guardaba mucho rencor en su corazón, cegado por los deseos de venganza. No como su padre que venció a sus fantasmas del pasado.

Sin embargo a Sasuke —a pensar de su semblante impoluto—le afectaron esas palabras. Sintió enojo e irritación al saber que jamás sería como ese tonto de su otro _yo_, y también decepción al perder el cariño que Suzaku le demostró desde que despertó ahí. Cierta parte de él le gritaba pedirle una disculpa al menor, pero ese orgullo Uchiha le frenaba a dar el primer paso, la misma pretensión que le impedía aceptar sus sentimientos. Los ojos azules del menor dejaron de observarlo, éste dio media vuelta saliendo de la cocina. Paró en el marco de la puerta, pronunciando una última oración.

—Mi padre luchó por permanecer con la persona que más quiere, pero tú solo eres un cobarde… ¿Pretenderás que nada ha pasado?

Salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke sin palabras. ¿Podría regresar y pensar que todo seguiría igual? Rió con ironía. No, nada sería igual.

.

S&N

.

Naruto estuvo a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando identificó la voz molesta de su hijo. Por un segundo sintió la necesidad de pasar e intervenir, pero prefirió que ellos hablaran solos. Esperó unos minutos hasta ver salir a Suzaku, la expresión del moreno le hizo comprender que era tiempo de contarle el resto de la historia. Entendería, no todo podía ser blanco o negro.

Suzaku lo notó.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —mencionó, observando a su padre en medio del pasillo—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Hablar contigo, aunque éste no es lugar adecuado —dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras, Suzaku lo siguió. Namikaze agradecía que sus otros dos hijos estuvieran fuera de casa, cada uno ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Dudaba que _Sasuke_ saliera de la cocina y los siguiera.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó al entrar a la habitación de su padre.

Namikaze ocupó asiento en su cama, indicándole un lugar a su lado. El menor acató la orden.

—Sobre el pasado-ttebayo.

—¿Su pasado? —el rubio asintió quedando callado por un segundo, el moreno volvió a inquirir—. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque quiero que comprendas todo, y no juzgues a la ligera.

Suzaku arrugó las cejas, levantándose de un brinco.

—¡Pero él nos engañó!

—Lo sé, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de darle una paliza a ese bastardo —entrecerró los ojos y aplastó sus puños—. Pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso, sino en solucionar el problema. Guardar rencor no es la respuesta.

Uchiha bajó la mirada, siendo consciente de su actitud infantil. Relajó sus facciones, sentándose nuevamente. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, sin saber por dónde iniciar. Ese _sujeto_ decía venir del pasado. ¿Su padre también había sido así?

—Papá, tú nunca nos has contado sobre su pasado… ¿Qué sucedió realmente entre ustedes?

Y con dicha cuestión no había marcha atrás.

—Nuestra historia fue bastante complicada-ttebayo.

—Quiero saber lo que ocurrió.

Una nueva historia salió de sus labios. Naruto le contó todo. Confiaba en la madurez de Suzaku para comprender las cosas. Habló sobre su infancia; los maltratos de la gente por ser el contenedor del Kyuubi, la soledad que vivió y el fuerte deseo de convertirse en Hokage para demostrar su determinación. Mencionó el pasado de Sasuke, la masacre de su clan a manos de su hermano Itachi, y el daño que ambos sufrieron sin una familia que los apoyara. Su aventura como el equipo siete junto a Sakura y Kakashi, y el dolor, desesperación y sufrimiento que pasó cuando Uchiha abandonó la aldea. Las razones de Sasuke para odiar a Konoha. Su interminable búsqueda, la guerra y su última batalla.

—Sasuke intentó matarme varias veces buscando eliminar el lazo que nos unía. Pero jamás me di por vencido, porque al contrario de muchos otros como Uchiha Obito y Uchiha Madara, yo nunca rompería los lazos que había creado… y no permitiría que nadie rompiera los lazos que habían creado conmigo —hizo una pausa rememorando su pasado y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa melancólica—. No descansé hasta traerlo de vuelta, no solo por la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan, sino por mis propios sentimientos.

La determinación en cada palabra enorgulleció al menor. No supo que decir.

—Jamás pensé que pasaron por tanto —admitió, sorprendido.

—La lucha que enfrentamos no fue fácil, y con la guerra sobre nuestros hombros empeoró las cosas, pero al final logré mi cometido-ttebayo.

—Increíble —susurró—. Desde niños ambos pasaron por cosas muy dolorosas, aunque tú seguiste un sueño y él prefirió una venganza.

Namikaze asintió.

—Pero Sasuke pagó sus errores y logró volver a integrarse a la aldea. ¿Sabes por qué? —Suzaku negó—. Porque logró eliminar la venda de odio que lo cegaba, encontró una luz a la cual aferrarse y no hundirse. Y con tu nacimiento esa luz incrementó, segando por completo su odio. Tú y tus hermanos son lo más importante para nosotros. Son la familia que siempre necesitamos —sonrió, revolviéndole sus cabellos negros—. Dale una oportunidad, _éste_ Uchiha aún está "ciego".

La sonrisa de Naruto decía la verdad, Suzaku sabía del cariño que sus padres profesaban. No parecían unos _cursis _diciéndose cosas dulces a cada minuto, pero apreciaban los pequeños detalles. Entonces lo comprendió; el pasado de sus padres y el de _Sasuke_ no serían los mismos. Hasta dudaba que ellos nacieran, ante esa idea una nueva cuestión le embargó.

—¿Cómo nacimos, papá? —preguntó un tanto avergonzado. Siempre pensó que era gracias al chakra de Kurama, pero Naruto lo negaba evadiendo la pregunta. Y siendo sinceros con la historia contada, parecía el momento oportuno. Desde niños habían sido muy observadores, notaron la ausencia de una madre y la presencia de dos padres. Sin embargo el cariño que ellos les brindaban lo recompensaba. A los ojos de Suzaku, su familia —y la de sus amigos— eran tan normales como cualquier otra—. ¿Fue por la ayuda de Kyuubi?

El Hokage desvió la mirada.

—No, Kurama es poderoso pero él no tuvo nada que ver.

—¿Entonces?

Naruto rió nervioso pensando en la respuesta. Sólo necesitó unos segundos.

—Fue durante una misión de escolta, gracias a la técnica de un Clan ancestro de la villa del Sol; los Madararui*. Cuando Sasuke y yo pertenecimos al ANBU tuvimos un servicio de guardaespaldas, debido a eso conocimos a Tsuburaya Norio y Madarame Kunimasa. La misión se complicó, y los ayudamos a evitar una masacre y el sacrificio de Norio a manos de otro clan. Como recompensa Kunimasa nos agradeció regalándonos una técnica especial que sólo conocían en su pueblo —sonrió, recordando aquel día.

Nunca olvidaría lo agradecido que estaba con ellos.

Existió una parte en la relación con Uchiha donde pensaba dejarlo, le parecía injusto que Sasuke no renaciera su clan ni tuvieran una familia por su culpa. Podrían adoptar, pero estaba seguro que al moreno no le gustaría. Ante tal dilema, sus protegidos le obsequiaron la solución. Por culpa de un virus, los Madararui escaseaban de población femenina desde bastantes años atrás, ocasionando que buscaran nuevas alternativas para no desaparecer su descendencia. Con el paso del tiempo investigaron e idearon una técnica especial, dando como resultado la utilización del "Kaichuu"; una larva que se introducía en el cuerpo del pasivo para formar —con la membrana y el chakra del portador— un vientre artificial. A diferencia de un embarazo normal, éste solo duraba cinco meses. Sinceramente, Naruto pensó que sería una tontería, hasta que sintió algo extraño crecer dentro de él. Ese día supo que tendrían la familia que ambos siempre desearon.

—¿Qué pasó después?

La voz de su hijo le hizo regresar de su letargo.

—Es una larga historia que algún día la sabrás completa, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el siguiente punto del plan. Aún debemos ir a la aldea del Cielo en busca de Sendoh-san —decidió cambiar de tema.

Suzaku afirmó no muy convencido, le hubiese gustado saber más. No obstante, su padre tenía razón, no parecía el momento indicado. Se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta la puerta y quedó en pie bajo el marco.

—Gracias por contármelo y confiar en mí. Ahora te admiro más que antes, papá.

Namikaze lo miró a los ojos.

—Otra cosa antes de irte, hijo.

—Dime.

—_Ellos_ tienen una relación diferente en el pasado —el menor asintió, entendiendo a quienes se refería—. No interfieras en sus decisiones. Sasuke y yo hemos acordado no inmiscuirnos, y tú tampoco podrás hacerlo, ellos deben forjar su futuro como deseen, no porque nosotros les impongamos uno.

Uchiha asintió ligeramente, sin embargo llevó la mano tras su espalda cruzando los dedos.

—Descuida, papá, no haré nada —sonrió antes de salir.

Naruto reconoció esa sonrisa, él mismo la ponía cuando maquinaba algo. Sus hijos habían heredado muchas cosas de ellos. ¿Qué tramaba?

.

S&N

.

_Konoha presente. _

Uzumaki caminaba de un lado a otro admirando el follaje de los arboles como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Frente a él, Sendoh y Sasuke terminaban de preparar los últimos sellos del pergamino que utilizarían.

—En una de las cartas le indiqué a Naruto que pidiera ayuda —habló el moreno, obteniendo la atención del áureo—, de esa manera evitaré encontrarnos frente a frente. Ustedes me dejarán inconsciente y ellos mandarán a alguien con el otro Sasuke, también inconsciente.

—Pensaste en todo, Sasuke-san.

Uchiha encogió los hombros ante el elogio del castaño.

—No quiero correr riesgos.

Sendoh asintió, mirando la hora en su reloj.

—Faltan cinco minutos para comenzar. Naruto-kun, debes golpear a Sasuke-san y dejarlo inconsciente, en cualquier momento pueden llegar los demás.

Uzumaki concentró su vista en el cuerpo de Sasuke, éste caminó hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo de frente no pudo evitar mirarlo directo a los ojos. Uchiha alzó una mano despeinando los cabellos rubios, Naruto encogió su cuerpo pero no protestó. Era su despedida.

—Espero que llegues bien, tu familia estará esperándote, Sasuke.

—Y aunque no lo merezca, tú estarás esperando a mi otro yo.

El menor entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Jamás dejaré tranquilo a ese bastardo! —gritó, exaltando a sus dos compañeros—. Ya perdí varios años de mi vida persiguiéndolo, merezco un poco de crédito-ttebayo.

Uchiha rió levemente al ver el mohín del rubio, aunque ese gesto desapareció al recordar el escaso tiempo que poseía.

—Naruto —llamó con voz tranquila, obteniendo la total atención de esos orbes añiles—. No puedo decirte nada sobre el futuro… _«Y dudo que él te cuente lo que vio»_ —pensó—, pero confió en que ambos lograrán forjar su propio destino. Porque tú nunca te darás por vencido, y no dejarás que él se hunda en su propia oscuridad.

El menor afirmó convencido.

—Gracias.

Sasuke negó, el rubio no tenía nada que agradecer.

—También tengo un regalo de despedida.

—¿Regalo?

Sasuke no dijo nada, lo sujetó de los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios. Naruto parpadeó repetidamente, pasmado ante la acción del mayor. No obstante, no pudo evitar actuar por auto-reflejo estampando su puño y dejándolo inconsciente. Miró sorprendido el cuerpo inerte del moreno, sintiendo el inquietante palpitar de su corazón. ¿Por qué lo había besado? Y más importante. ¡¿Por qué su corazón parecía salir del pecho al imaginar al otro Uchiha en su lugar?! Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería atormentarse con ella.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura._

La tarde comenzó a caer marcando la hora indicada de la misión. A mediodía habían ido a la aldea del Cielo, buscaron a Hisoka y —ayudados del pergamino— lo convencieron. Al principio Sendoh no les creyó, pero al ver el rollo y leer lo que decía, supo que no era ninguna broma. Identificó su propia letra y algunos simbolismos que solo él conocía. El castaño sintió orgullo de haber tenido éxito en una de sus técnicas prohibidas —siempre había querido hacerla, pero durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja no realizó nada relevante. Juntó sus pertenecías necesarias y partió con ellos al bosque de Konoha. Gracias a una invocación de Namikaze llegaron al lugar en la mitad del tiempo.

En medio del claro, sentado en el suelo, Hisoka releía un pergamino para terminar los detalles, mientras Naruto y Suzaku permanecían junto a él. Por último, Sasuke esperaba bajó un árbol, de brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada sobre el tronco.

Unos minutos después Sendoh terminó.

—Es hora de iniciar. Lo primero será dejar fuera de combate a Sasuke.

Namikaze dibujó una sonrisa torcida apretando sus nudillos, y sin alguna contemplación caminó hacia Sasuke y estampó su puño en el estomago de éste, provocando que soltara el aire encogiendo su cuerpo por el dolor.

—Con eso no me dejarás inconsciente, usuratonkachi —susurró entre dientes.

Naruto rió.

—Lo sé, pero esto es por habernos mentido, bastardo.

El Hokage no estaba completamente satisfecho, pero se conformaba con verlo retorcerse.

—Es mejor darnos prisa, papá —interrumpió el menor. Si provocaban una pelea sería muy difícil separarlos.

—Tienes razón, hijo —miró a Uchiha aún arrodillado en el suelo. Suspiró—. No tengo mucho que decirte, Sasuke, solo una cosa: recuerda la mirada alegre de Suzaku, Natsu y Suzuki… y pregúntate si vale la pena continuar con una tonta venganza-ttebayo.

Sasuke alzó la mirada encontrando sinceridad en los orbes cielo de Naruto, quiso decir algo, pero su respuesta fue evitada por un repentino golpe en la nuca. Lo dejó inconsciente. Namikaze no necesitaba una respuesta, él deseaba acciones.

Suzaku negó levemente sujetándolo, evitando que callera al suelo. Aprovechó para cargarlo colocándolo sobre su hombro.

—¡Dijiste que no debíamos interferir, papá! —reclamó el menor con fingido enojo.

—Solo fue una pequeña pista —justificó—, de él depende si la aprovecha después.

Uchiha menor volvió a negar un par de veces, sin dejar de sonreír. Desvió su vista al castaño.

—¿Está seguro que saldrá bien, Sendoh-san?

Hisoka le enseñó un pergamino.

—No te preocupes, esto funcionará. Recuerda, Suzaku-kun, cuando llegues e intercambies los cuerpos, saca este rollo —le entregó el pergamino—. No tendrás mucho chakra, pero dentro adherí una serie de sellos que te ayudarán a regresar a este mismo punto.

El moreno asintió, guardándolo en su bolsa de armas.

—No se preocupen, pronto estaremos de regreso.

Como muestra de apoyo, Naruto dio una palmadita en su hombro libre y otra en la cabeza de Sasuke. Se alejó unos pasos atrás, Sendoh paró frente al azabache y realizó una serie de sellos.

—¡Jikan Tenso No Jutsu!

Y ambos morenos desaparecieron en una voluta de humo.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha actual._

Sintió la cabeza darle vueltas, su cuerpo pesado y un escozor en los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces identificando los arboles del bosque, poco después, captó un par de ojos azules que lo veían curiosos. Maldijo por lo bajo al pensar que la técnica había fallado, pero al abrir más sus parpados notó su equivocación, aquel par de irises azules pertenecían a un rubio mucho más joven que su padre.

—¿Estás bien-ttebayo?

La pregunta lo despabiló por completo, reparando en la ausencia del cuerpo de su moreno progenitor.

—¿Dónde está mi padre?

—No te preocupes, él está aquí.

Escuchó esa voz familiar y giró la cabeza encontrando a un Sendoh joven. Luego miró a su lado, abriendo los ojos impresionado al identificar el cuerpo —inconsciente— de su padre junto a otro semejante, parecían gemelos. Ambos permanecían con la apariencia de un joven de diecisiete años, solo con diferentes vestimentas.

—Sabía que no vendría yo mismo —habló Naruto, observando a Suzaku, él también lo miró—. Pensé que enviaría a Shikamaru o Kakashi-sensei, no a alguien tan joven. _«Menos al hijo de Sasuke y Sakura-chan»_ —pensó lo último.

Uzumaki lo reconoció; el hijo de Haruno y Uchiha. Aunque el color azul de sus ojos le hizo dudar sobre la procedencia de su madre. No obstante, en esos momentos no deseaba saber el nombre de esa mujer. Su única prioridad era el regreso de Sasuke, el mismo bastardo arrogante que conocía.

—¡Yo soy muy capaz! Soy capitán ANBU —respondió, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un mohín que a Naruto le resultó bastante familiar.

—Lo sé, eres el hijo de Sasuke, te conocí en el puesto de ramen —admitió, evocando su misión fallida—. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos, te pareces mucho a él, aunque el color de tus ojos debe ser por tu madre.

Suzaku lo miró confundido por un segundo. Las cosas tomaban sentido, por eso había sentido el chakra de Naruto en dos lugares diferentes y al mismo tiempo. Pero eso dejó de impórtale al ver la expresión decaída de Uzumaki al mencionar a su "madre".

—Sí, tengo los ojos de _mamá_ —concordó, recordando la petición de su padre. No debía mencionar nada… aún.

El áureo no supo explicar la opresión en su pecho cada vez que imaginaba a la famosa esposa de su mejor amigo. Tal vez no lo sabía, o no quería saberlo, porque la respuesta sería bastante complicada. Un sentimiento como _ese_ nunca parecía fácil.

—Entonces será mejor que se marchen, ella debe estar preocupada-ttebayo.

Suzaku sintió culpa por engañarlo. Naruto era una persona que demostraba sus emociones claramente; un libro abierto bastante fácil de leer. Su expresión lo decía todo. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle la verdad. Negó, caminando hacia su moreno padre.

—¿No está feliz de saber que mi padre encontró a una persona que fue capaz de sacarlo de la oscuridad? —preguntó, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Le molesta que otra persona lograra lo que usted no pudo?

—¡A mí no me molesta!

—Entonces, ¿por qué parece que quisiera ocupar el lugar de esa persona?

—Yo… yo no… no.

Uzumaki parecía un idiota tartamudeando de ese modo, pero no encontraba una respuesta a la cuestión del azabache. Suzaku tenía razón, le molestaba que alguien más lograra lo que él nunca pudo; sacar a Sasuke de la oscuridad. Bajó la mirada, cubriendo sus ojos con sus flequillos rubios.

—No importa, algún día de estos encontrará las respuestas, pero déjeme decirle un pequeño secreto.

El menor no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Llevó su boca hasta el oído de Uzumaki y movió sus labios hablando en un susurro. Naruto abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa; primero por aquel abrazo que le hizo sentir reconfortado, y segundo por aquellas palabras que a simple reacción no tenían sentido. Sin embargo un cálido sentimiento desapareció la opresión que momentos antes embargaba su pecho.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi padre, Naruto-san —agradeció en voz alta, deshaciendo el abrazo. Naruto quedo estático, sin decir nada—. Sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver —cargó a su verdadero padre sobre su hombro y sacó el pergamino—. ¡Ah! Y una última cosa antes que lo olvide… —rió apenado—. Si algún día tiene hijos, y por accidente queman la casa al entrenar con un Katon, no sea tan duro con ellos.

Sonrió sin esperar una réplica a la petición. Hizo los sellos necesarios y los Uchiha —padre e hijo— desaparecieron en una columna de humo. Naruto reaccionó, levantando ambas manos y gritando un: "¡Buena suerte!".

—Debemos llevarlo al hospital, Naruto-kun.

Uzumaki dejó de mirar el cielo, regresando su vista al inconsciente azabache.

—Bienvenido a casa, bastardo —susurró, cargándolo al estilo princesa.

Ambos shinobis corriendo en dirección al hospital de la aldea.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha futura._

El olor a desinfectante, el molesto color blando en las paredes y el inquietante pitido de la máquina de pulsaciones a su lado, hicieron que el dolor en su cabeza incrementara. No obstante, al recordar el escenario boscoso de su última memoria le hizo reaccionar por completo. Sentándose en la cama miró a todos lados, encontrando en la entrada tres pares de ojos azules que lo veían emocionados.

—¡Papá! —gritó el trío al mismo tiempo.

Sus hijos corrieron hacia la cama, abrazándolo fuertemente. A ellos les pareció un deja' vu, pero contrario a la primera vez, Sasuke los abrazó, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Desde la puerta, Naruto observaba la escena, decidiendo esperar a un lado hasta que sus hijos dejaran de apretar al moreno como si en cualquier momento desapareciera nuevamente.

Los menores hicieron espacio, dándole un lugar al rubio, éste se acomodó junto a ellos y sujetó la pálida mano de Uchiha entre sus dedos. Sasuke concentró sus ojos ébano en los añiles del Hokage.

—Estoy en casa, Naruto.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke.

Los mayores sonrieron —uno más que otro—, y besaron ligeramente sus labios. Percibiendo otra vez aquella sensación de calidez. Natsu y Suzuki los volvieron a abrazar, y Suzaku rió al ver a su familia completa, sintiendo orgullo de sí mismo al recordar su misión. Igual que Naruto, él nunca seguía las órdenes al pie de la letra. Continuaba su propio camino ninja. Confiaba en sus propias decisiones, había hecho un buen trabajo.

Todo dependía de _ellos_.

.

S&N

.

_Konoha actual._

En un cuadro similar, Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces distinguiendo la habitación. Blanco. Un impoluto blanco le recordó una escena ya vivida. Abrió por completo los ojos, mirando a los lados hasta toparse con una inconfundible cabellera rubia. Cuando el aludido notó el despertar de Uchiha, corrió hasta la camilla.

—¡Teme!

El inseparable insulto que Naruto pronunció sonó tan bien que le sorprendió admitirlo. Sin embargo los brazos del blondo aferrándose a él, provocó que dejara de pensar demasiado. Aún parecía aturdido y no supo corresponder el abrazo, aunque la figura de un Uzumaki adolescente no pasó desapercibida. Sonrió al saber que por fin estaba en su propio lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

El menor lo soltó y sonrió.

—¡Bienvenido a casa! —gritó sin responder a la pregunta. Uzumaki siempre había querido decir esas palabras. No solo por su recién éxito, sino por todos los años que estuvo fuera de Konoha. Y Sasuke supo que esa bienvenida englobaba ambas cosas. Naruto lo sujetó de los hombros, mirándolo con una expresión seria, bastante seria para alguien tan inquieto como él. Uchiha no reclamó, esperando la continuación—. No dejaré que te marches otra vez —dictaminó, sabiendo los posibles pensamientos del azabache.

Uchiha no pareció alterado ante la afirmación.

—No me iré —respondió.

—¿En serio-ttebayo? —inquirió desconfiado.

—No me iré —repitió, suspirando imperceptiblemente. Nunca daba explicaciones, aunque las sentía necesarias—. En un principio mi objetivo era eliminar Konoha, pero la intervención de Sendoh imposibilitó mi cometido —recordó las palabras de "Naruto" y supo que sus objetivos serían absurdos. No valían la pena—. Además, no siento el chakra de Madara, de Obito ni de los Biju, supongo que la guerra ha terminado y ahora tú eres el héroe.

Naruto no apartó la mirada.

—Sí, la guerra terminó, pero no me interesa lo que ellos piensen de mí. Lo único que me importa es que tú estás de regreso, Sasuke.

Uzumaki volvió a abrazarlo, aunque ésta vez Uchiha correspondió el gesto. Las palabras del otro rubio continuaban repitiéndose. ¿Podría tener un futuro con una familia? Sasuke negó, alejándose poco a poco del abrazo y observó su rostro. Mala idea. Sus pensamientos coherentes desaparecieron al ver los orbes cielo del menor, luego sus labios. Percibió un deseo extraño de unirlos, y Naruto parecía debatirse en una situación similar. ¿Besarlo o no besarlo? No obstante, unos toques a la puerta les hicieron regresar a la realidad. Ambos giraron la cara viendo a otro lado, separándose por completo. Un segundo después Tsunade entró acompañada por un par de ANBU'S. A Naruto no le gustó nada esa intromisión. ¿Qué hacían los enmascarados ahí?

—Me da gusto saber que la misión resultó —mencionó la rubia, parándose al pie de la cama—, aunque me temo que lo demás no será fácil.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos sin amedrentarse.

—Lo sé, después de todo sigo siendo un criminal de Rango S.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Parece que no te sirvió lo ocurrido, no obtuviste ni un poco de humildad —suspiró—. Pero tienes razón, Uchiha, debo informarte que mañana serás confinado a una celda de alta seguridad.

—¡Tsunade obaa-chan! —reclamó.

—Lo siento, Naruto, pero Sasuke no puede andar por la aldea como si nada hubiese pasado. Es un criminal, y como tal, debe pagar sus crímenes.

Las palabras de Senju fueron duras, pero Uzumaki sabía que ella tenía razón. Y estaba seguro que la rubia había hecho lo posible por aminorar el castigo del azabache.

—Serán un par de meses. Y eso no es todo —dudó en continuar, la siguiente parte era peor que la primera—. Luego del encierro, ellos restringirán su sharingan con una técnica especial.

Naruto abrió los ojos horrorizado.

—¡Lo dejarán ciego! —no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Tsunade desvió la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior. Naruto había acertado.

—Sí, es el pago que los demás Kages impusieron. Solo de esa manera dejarán que Uchiha permanezca dentro de la aldea.

—¡No es justo-ttebayo!

La Hokage negó.

—El sharingan es muy poderoso, quieren mantenerlo limitado para que no pueda utilizarlo contra ellos. No confían en él.

El Jinchuuriki frunció las cejas, diciendo una serie de insulto contra los otros Kages, y Tsunade empezó a regáñalo. La conversación entre los rubios continuó, siendo interrumpida por el moreno. Parecían haber olvidado que seguía ahí.

—A mi no me importa.

La oración detuvo los gritos. Naruto clavó su mirada en él.

—¡Pero quedarás ciego, teme!

—No me importa, usuratonkachi. Y si a mí no me importa, ¿Por qué a ti si? —el áureo iba a responder, pero Uchiha no lo dejó—. Déjame pagar mi deuda.

Naruto apretó los puños, como réplica salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke junto a Tsunade y los ANBU. Ella volvió a suspirar, observando la determinación en los ojos negros de Uchiha. Podía parecer dura, pero sabía que Sasuke había aceptado por Naruto. No quería seguir siendo una carga para él. Solo de esa manera las personas quedarían satisfechas y Uzumaki no tendría que cargar con culpas que no le pertenecían.

¿Quién imaginaria que Sasuke si tenía sentimientos?

…

Durante la noche no pudo concebir el sueño —pensando en tantas cosas— y despertó a temprana hora. Tomó un baño, desayunó un envase de ramen instantáneo y salió directo al hospital. Ese día Sasuke sería confinado a una celda. Su enojo había cedido. No le gustó la idea del castigo, pero Uchiha parecía muy decidido y él deseaba mostrarle su apoyo, jamás lo abandonaría.

Llegó a la habitación encontrando a Sasuke sentado en la cama y ocupó un lugar a su lado. No pronunció palabra alguna; no hubo insultos, reclamos o explicaciones, solo colocó su mano sobre los dedos pálidos de su amigo que, al contrario de retirarla, los entrelazó en una muda señal de agradecimiento. El silencio no fue incomodo, aunque tuvieran muchas cosas que decir las palabras salían sobraron. Permanecieron de esa forma hasta que la Godaime llegó. Tsunade sintió un nudo en la garganta al separarlos, no pudo evitarlo y colocó los sellos alrededor del cuerpo del ex-criminal, quien no movió ni un músculo para oponerse. Salieron del hospital escoltados por los ANBU. La cárcel de alta seguridad quedaba cerca de la Torre, razón de hacer un recorrido donde la gente lo miraba con odio y murmullos a sus espaladas. Sasuke no bajó la cabeza, jamás les daría el gusto de mostrarse derrotado, menos con Naruto caminando a su lado. Sin olvidar a Sakura y Kakashi, que también los apoyaban a su manera. Pararon frente a la entrada imponente y sobria de la cárcel, las puertas crujieron al abrirse y vio de reojo al rubio. Sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitar recordar a su _familia_.

—Me gustaría una vida como la de ellos —susurró para sí mismo. Caminó desapareciendo a través de la oscuridad del pasillo que lo llevaría a su encierro.

Al ver desvanecerse el cuerpo de Sasuke tras la penumbra, Uzumaki no permitió derrumbarse ante sus amigos. Al contrario, continuó sonriendo animándose a proseguir. Ese no era el fin, todavía les quedaba bastante vida por delante. Él había luchado mucho por regresarlo a su lado sin darse por vencido. No comenzaría a rendirse en ese instante. Cuando Sasuke pagara su deuda él estaría ahí para apoyarlo. No solo por él, sino por el _inexplicable _sentimiento que había descubierto durante su aventura.

Miró al cielo y recordó el mensaje de Suzaku.

_«No te confundas,_ _tú eres la única persona que puede sacar a Sasuke de esa oscuridad. Nunca se den por vencidos…_ _ustedes dos son los padres que mis hermanos y yo necesitamos. No lo olvides.»_

¿Qué significaban sus palabras? Sabía que algún día de esos lo descubriría. Porque estaba seguro que Sasuke había "regresado al pasado", sólo para comenzar su propio futuro.

Un futuro, juntos.

.

_**Fin**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Y con este capi finaliza esta historia! XD ¿Se sorprendieron? ¿Tanto tiempo para este final? ¿No lo esperaron? Pues sí, es todo en cuanto a esta historia n.n, Espero que les haya gustado, sé que es un final muy abierto, pero siempre quise hacer algo así :3 Además, una enorme disculpa por el retraso, pero por fin actualicé —y no lo abandoné—, así que no me linchen XD (porque aun me faltan más fics que continuar ¬¬) Sé que faltaron muchas cosas que explicar, pero desde un principio esa era la idea, dejarlo un poco a la imaginación n.n, (y la verdad no estoy segura si habrá una segunda parte u.u) Además, nunca pensé que esta historia fuera tan bien aceptada, cuando la comencé a escribir pensé que a nadie le interesaría, pero en verdad agradezco su apoyo.**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Porque es por ustedes que he terminado otra historia n.n**_

_***Y antes de terminar, otra cosa para aclarar. Lo admito, siempre quise relacionar al mundo de Naruto con uno de mis mangas favoritos, Sex Pistols (el único manga Mpreg que he leído *¬*), desde que comencé este fic lo tenía planeado y por eso me tardé en mencionarlo, pero por fin aquí está :3**_

_**Pues creo que es todo, pero no me voy sin agradecerles a las personas que comentaron en el capi anterior, y que siempre me siguen animando. Y doble gracias -y una disculpa bien grande- por la tardanza, en serio se le agradece de corazón a: **__NelIra, hinamor007, Guest1, Moon-9215, kykyo-chan, camiSXN, milk goku, jennita, Guest2, Guest3, Guest4, Saku-Aya, kaii-chn, dark angel-loveless, mitsuki001, winny-wika y ge-u-konw uchiha uzumaki.__** Lamento mucho poner **__Guest-numeración__** u.u, pero recuerden que en fechas pasadas (si que tardé XD) la pagina había cambiado el formato y no dejaba poner el nombre ¬¬, como sea, muchas gracias a esas personas anónimas por dejar sus comentarios n.n**_

_**Esto es todo, me voy y cuídense mucho! Y para finalizar, un último review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
